Bílý písek
by Aifsaath
Summary: Nesobeckost. Sobeckost. Cit. Chlad. A přece jsou stejní. XXX GaaHina romance.XXX POVÍDKA UKONČENA
1. Rada

„Temari? Gaaro? Rada nás volá," řekl Kankuro hlasem zastřeným starostmi a obavami. Tušil, co jim asi předloží.

Tušila to i jeho sestra i bratr. Mlčky vstali z křesel a společně s Kankurem opustili čekací místnost. Kráčeli ztemnělou chodbou a jediné, co rušilo hrobové ticho, byly pravidelné zvuky kroků.

Ani jindy, když šli na schůzi Rady vyslechnout si jejich rozhodnutí, jim nebylo příliš do smíchu. Dnes bylo mlčení o tolik tíživější kvůli včerejší události.

To si sakra za těch šestnáct let nezvykli, že Gaara nesnáší, když mu nadávají do zrůd, vztekal se v duchu Kankuro a sám nevěděl, na koho je víc naštvaný. Jestli na nyní už mrtvého obyvatele Suny, který porušil nepsaný zákon o dekoru, nebo na sebe, že nestačil popadnout bratra a odvést ho pryč, než se rozzuřil…

Gaara si tolikrát přísahal, že se naučí ovládat Shukaku v sobě. Kankuro se zachmuřil a utkvěl pohledem na rudovlasého mladíka po svém boku.

Gaaro, bratře…

A přece se Gaara opravdu snažil změnit se. Po souboji s Narutem mu svitla naděje, že i pro něj, pro schránku nenáviděného démona, je možné žít. Stát se někomu potřebným. Vidět svět aspoň chvíli nevinnýma očima a nezalykat se přitom záští a žárlivostí.

A on a Temari nabídli Gaarovi pomocnou ruku. Snad to byl pocitem viny, že tehdy nechali vlastního bratra propadnout takové sebezkáze. Snad i záchvěvem sourozenecké lásky.

Ne, poté, co se jim Gaara se slzami v očích omlouval, se ho nedokázali bát. Jakmile strach pominul, viděli v bratrovi i cosi víc než jen běsnícího Shukaku.

Ale...

Vesničané neviděli. Nedokázali odpustit Zrůdě, že z ní udělali to, čím je. Že Gaaru nechali jako novorozeně posednout démonem pro jejich vlastní ochranu a bezpečí, je už nezajímalo.

Podruhé ho uvrhli v osamění. O to horším, že mu brali naději.

Míjeli ho mlčky, jako kdyby byl nakažený morem. Báli se na něj byť jen promluvit, jako by je chtěl uřknout.

Proč se pořád tak snaží? Ptal se sám sebe Kankuro snad už posté.

Kdyby ho před dvěma lety kdokoliv nazval zrůdou, Gaara by ho zabil. Nemilosrdně. Bez výčitek by překročil jeho mrtvolu a nevšímal by si výkřiků svědků vraždy. A teď?

Zatíná zuby, snaží se ignorovat vyděšený šepot lidí kolem. Shukaku je tady.

Ani on se svojí vycepovanou vůlí nedokázal snášet urážky věčně.

Bylo to po dlouhé době poprvé, ale o to děsivější.

Vrátí se snad starý Gaara?

Nenechám ho upadnout do deprese znovu. Tentokrát ne. Už nechci vidět, jak jediný smysl svého života nachází v zabíjení, jak ničí sám sebe, jak ztrácí svou lidskost.

„Jsme tu," ozvala se Temari a dvoukřídlé dveře se rozlétly dokořán.

Jednací místnost Rady Starších zaplňoval velký stůl, v jehož čele seděl nejstarší a nejváženější člen, pan Akira, dočasný zástupce Kazekageho. Po Akirově pravici seděl Baki, jounin, který měl kdysi na starosti výcvik Temari a jejích bratří. Nalevo se hrbil Yura. Byli tu samozřejmě i další, jejichž jména si Kankuro ani Temari nevybavovali.

„Posaďte se," vyzval je Akira a gestem ruky ukázal na tři volná místa u protilehlé strany stolu. Poslechli.

„Hádám, že asi víte, proč tu dnes jste," promluvil Akira po chvíli. Všichni tři přikývli.

„Týká se to především tebe, Gaaro."

„Ano, já vím," řekl Gaara bezbarvým hlasem.

„Tvé chování je nepřípustné," pronesl Starší ledovým hlasem. Chtěl pokračovat, ale Temari mu skočila do řeči.

„Chování toho zmetka bylo nepřijatelné, Akira-san! Sprostě ho urážel! To ho měl Gaara nechat prostě být?!"

„Pokud vím, Temari, mluvil jsem s Gaarou a ne s tebou," odsekl Akira a plynule navázal, kde ho dívka přerušila.

„Jako budoucí Kazekage bys měl v první řadě přestat vraždit své potencionální podřízené. To by ti mělo být jasné, nemám pravdu?"

Gaara tiše naslouchal, na tváři naprosto zdvořilý výraz. Ne kajícný, ne rozčilený, ne drzý. Snad právě Gaarův ledový klid Akiru tak rozčiloval.

„A měl si to snad nechat líbit?" mumlala Temari spíše pro sebe.

„Proti potrestání drzosti nic nenamítáme," řekl Yura. „Potrestat opovážlivce je v naprostém pořádku. To, co už v pořádku není, je rozdrcení jednoho z chuuninů na kaši přímo před očima celé vesnice."

Gaara mlčel.

Kdyby Hide Gaaru neprovokoval, nic by se mu nestalo, souhlasil v duchu Kankuro se sesrrou. Ten chlap musel postrádat pud sebezáchovy. Postavit se před Gaaru, plivnout mu k nohám a říct mu, že je „jenom kontejner na Shukaku a jako takový by vůbec neměl lézt mezi normální lidi," vyžadovalo slušnou dávku imbecility. Většina přítomných si to očividně myslela taky.

„Nevím, jestli má smysl pověřit tě dalším úkolem, svěřit ti něco tak důležitého po tom, jak ses předvedl," řekl Akira a ztěžka se postavil. Přešel k jednomu z kulatých oken a zahleděl se kamsi do pouště.

„Máš problém s ovládáním… té věci?" zeptal se.

„Myslím, že ne."

„Bylo tedy zabití Hideho Wasabi z tvé vlastní vůle?"

„Pokud afekt nazýváte vůlí, pak ano." Gaara mluvil tiše, jako by si nebyl jistý tím, co řekl.

„O to je to horší. Tvá výbušnost spojená se silou, jakou jsi obdařen, ohrožuje tvé okolí."

„Nebude se to opakovat."

„Věřím, že nechceš, aby se to opakovalo. Nikdo, ani ty, mi však bezpečně nezaručí, že se tak opravdu nestane."

„Máte mé slovo."

„A můžu se na ně spolehnout?" opáčil Akira a znovu se posadil do křesla. „Vážně se spolehnout? Uvědom si, Gaaro, že po Radě žádáš svěření té největší zodpovědnosti, jaká může být a přitom, jak se zdá, děláš vše pro to, abys neuspěl.

Ano, jsi nejsilnějším ninjou ve vesnici. Jenom síla však pro titul Kazekageho nestačí. Musíš zcela odsunout své osobní zájmy, touhy a cíle, vlastní čest pro dobro celé vesnice. Je jedno, jak moc někoho ctíš, pokud na tom bude záviset existence Suny, budeš to právě ty, kdo zabodne dýku do jeho těla."

Udělením titulu se vzdáš části vlastního já.

Všem bylo jasné, na co tím Akira naráží.

Čtvrtý Kazekage.

„Je jedno, jak moc někoho ctíš…"

Jak ho miluješ…

Pokud si to žádá přežití vesnice, obětuješ vlastní ženu a osud ještě nenarozeného dítěte.

_Řekl to samé před šestnácti lety i mému otci?_

Ta myšlenka Gaaru drásala. Bolela.

Zpět na zem ho strhl Akirův nakřáplý, stařecký hlas.

„Jsi ochoten tu oběť podstoupit?"

„A nepodstoupil jsem ji, když jsem se narodil?" odpověděl otázkou.

„Konečně chápeš," pousmál se Akira. „Abych ti odpověděl- být Jinchuuriki je jen zlomek toho, co se po tobě žádá.

Řekněme, že ti včerejší událost protentokrát promineme. Po výslechu svědků jsme dospěli k závěru, že Hide si za svůj osud mohl sám. Zároveň tě varujeme před dalšími… afekty."

Znovu přešel k oknu. Odmlčel se déle, než bylo považováno za vhodné.

„Akira-san?" ozval se Baki.

„Ach ano… Je tu ještě něco," zašeptal stařec. Vrátil se zpět na své místo u stolu a odkašlal si. Když si pročistil hrdlo, promluvil.

„Vy tři pocházíte ze vznešeného klanu zakladatelů Suny."

„Neoznamujete nám nic, co bychom už dávno sami nevěděli," ušklíbla se Temari.

„Jsem si toho vědom," usadil ji Starší nevrle.

„Nuže, sami také jistě dobře víte," neodpustil si kousavou ironii, „že se Akatsuki dávají do pohybu, jako by jedna teroristická organizace nestačila, blíží se doba, kdy se do už tak velkého množství potíží přidá i Orochimaru."

Temari ani nehlesla. Stále si živě vybavovala obraz otcova těla pohozeného pod hradbami Konohy…

Viděla už mnoho mrtvých. Přátelé, známí...

Ale nikdo jim neukradl obličej.

_Otče..._

Zamrkala, aby zahnala slzy. Přece se tu nerozbrečí jak nějaká malá holka.

„Od koho máte informace o Akatsuki?" zeptal se Kankuro.

„Od sanina Jirayi," odpověděl Akira. „Nemusím snad zdůrazňovat, jak nutně potřebujeme v těchto časem upevnit své alianční svazky s okolními skrytými vesnicemi."

„A vzhledem k tomu, jak se Suna zachovala minule v oné záležitosti s Orochimaru, žádá po nás Konoha záruku našeho spojenectví," řekl Yura.

Proč jednoduše neřekne, že jsme minule porušili všechny smlouvy a sprostě jsme je podrazili, odfrkl si v duchu Kankuro.

Tentokrát se zradit nenechají. Snad chtějí rukojmí, napadlo Temari.

„V takových případech se zpravidla přistupuje k jistému druhu řešení," řekl Akira a upřeně zíral na Gaaru.

„Jakému druhu?" zeptal se Gaara.

„Alianční sňatek."

„Cože?!" vyhrkli všichni tři současně.

„Je to jednoduché. Vůdce vesnice si vezme za manžela či manželku někoho z významného rodu ze spojenecké vesnice. Výhody plnou oběma stranám. Naše vesnice by získala možnost rychlé pomoci od klanu spřízněné osoby. Listová by na oplátku dostala záruku, že z naší strany ohrožena nebude," vysvětlil prostě Yura.

Temari věděla s jistotou, koho vybrali, aby se vzdal svobodné volby, aby si možná zkazil život po boku nenáviděné ženy, které se nebude moci v žádném případě zbavit.

Jak ho k tomu můžou nutit?

„Gaara má jedinečnou příležitost ukázat, kolik je ochoten pro Sunu učinit," řekl Akira.

Na Gaarově tváři se nepohnul jediný sval.

„Pokud dobře rozumím, Konoha si není jistá naším postojem, třebaže jsme ho už několikrát potvrzovali naší pomocí?" ujišťoval se.

„Z příkazu Rady se tak stalo jen jednou a Konoha se nemůže spoléhat na dobré vztahy mezi svými a našimi ninji. Vaše přátelství není podkladné ani závazné."

„Tak jak se rozhodneš, Gaaro?" Akira provrtával chlapce vyzývavým pohledem.

Ten na okamžik sklopil oči,

A když pak vzhlédl, řekl jen čtyři slova.

„Pro dobro Suny... cokoliv."


	2. Kuplíři

Kolem vesnice Konohy se široko daleko rozprostíraly neprostupné lesy jen řídce protkané těžko schůdnými stezkami, které vyšlapala divoká zvěř. Obyčejný člověk by se v zeleném pekle ztratil během mrknutí oka a netrvalo by dlouho a stal by se potravou zdejších šelem.

Mezi větvemi stromů se mihly dva stíny.

Cesta Kankura a Temari vedla korunami. Mrštně seskakovali z jedné větve na druhou. Zdálky jejich plavné, dlouhé skoky připomínaly spíše elegantní let.

„Kankuro!" křikla Temari na bratra. Ten pružně dopadl na nejbližší větev a ohlédl se. „Musím si odpočinout… Zastav…"

Posadili se vedle sebe na silnou větev mohutného javoru. Měl krásně zčervenalé listy.

Temari vytáhla z torny dvě malé rýžové hrudky. Jednu dala bratrovi a do druhé se zahryzla sama.

Bylo jí... Příjemně. Spokojeně se protáhla a chvíli jen tak klátila nohama jako malá holčička.

Kankuro mlčky přežvykoval jídlo. Upřeně zíral na krvavě rudý list třepetající se ve vánku.

„Víš," začal Kankuro," nejsem si jistý, jestli to, co děláme, je vážně tak... nutné."

„Rada to schválila. A víš přece, že nikdo s mozkem v hlavě by nechtěl po Gaarovi něco takového, kdyby to nebylo opravdu nutné."

Temari se zasmála. Znělo to falešně a nepřesvědčivě.

„Já se o Gaaru bojím taky, Kankuro."

„Já vím."

„Jenom doufám, aby vůči němu neměli v Konoze takové předsudky jako u nás."

„Myslíš?"

„Doufám."

Na chvíli se odmlčeli. Vánek lístek urval. Byl pryč.

„Stejně by mě zajímalo, proč Konoha nenavrhla opak." Temari se málem zadusila rýží.

„Ty si chceš vzít Tsunade?!"

„Cože? Ne!"

„Tak vidíš," zašklebila se sestra.

„Radši se zvedej, ať tam dorazíme ještě za světla," řekl Kankuro a vyšvihl se na nohy.

Vyrazili.

* * *

„Hurá! Umírám hlady," zasténal Kiba a hromové zakručení žaludku jeho slova potvrdila.

„Už jenom podat hlášení a můžeme si jít sednout do Ichiraku," navrhla Hinata.

„Jistě," souhlasil Shino.

Dnešní úkol se jim vydařil. Karavanu i její drahocenný náklad bezpečně provedli skrz nepřátelské území takřka bez úhony. Hladký průběh mise bylo třeba řádně oslavit.

Kiba najednou zpozorněl. Ostře nasál vzduch.

„Co se děje, Kiba-kun?" Mladík se zazubil.

„Jsou tady."

„Koho máš na mysli?" zeptal se Shino.

„Kankuro a Temari," odpověděl Kiba a znovu zavětřil. „Gaara s nimi není."

„Myslela jsem, že jsou tým," podivila se Hinata.

„Že jsou tým, ještě neznamená, že budou všechno..." Shino se zarazil. Kiba i Hinata se ohlédli směrem, kam se díval Shino.

Před rezidencí Hokage stála Tsunade v doprovodu dvou Starších. Poslové z Písečné se jim hluboce uklonili. Tsunade jim cosi odvětila. Pak všech pět zmizelo ve dveřích.

„Dneska asi hlášení nepodáme," bručel Kiba. „Hm... Neříkal někdo něco o Ichiraku?"

* * *

Pátá a její doprovod dovedli oba sourozence do jednací haly Starších. Kankuro a Temari uctivě přijali jim určená místa u stolu. Posadili se a s neklidem vyčkávali zahájení slyšení.

Je zvláštní, pomyslela si Temari, jak jsou si staří lidé navzájem tak podobní. Stejné tváře zbrázděné sítí vrásek, povislá a popelavá kůže.

Vlastně ne.

Temari se nevědomky otřásla, když se její oči střetly s bledými zraky shinobi sedících po Tsunadině pravici.

Bílé a velké. Provrtávaly se. Děsily.

A ti lidé vypadali jako slepí...

Kankuro jako by jí četl myšlenky. Nenápadně zavrtěl hlavou a rty vykroužil slovo "klan".

Ozvalo se suché odkašlání. Všichni se otočili k Hokage.

„Sešli jsme se zde, abychom projednali posílení spojeneckých smluv se Sunou s jejími posly," ukázala Tsunade na oba ninji. Ostatní jim věnovali jen letmé pohledy, než obrátili pozornost zpět na Tsunade.

„Jak byl projednáno na minulé schůzi, navrhli jsme Suně uzavření aliančního sňatku. Žádám posly z Písečné, aby vyjádřili postoj své vesnice."

Temari se napřímila. Samotnou ji překvapilo, jak zdrsněle a krákavě zazněl síní její hlas.

„Suna souhlasí."

„Nepochybně jste už vybrali svého... zástupce," odtušila Tsunade.

„Ano," přikývla dívka. "Rada už určila budoucího Kazekageho a ten na sňatek přistoupil."

„Kdo povede Sunu?" zajímalo jednoho ze Starších.

„Sabaku no Gaara," řekl Kankuro. Zavládlo ticho. Chvíli rozpačitě uhýbali pohledy, než konečně někdo přerušil mlčení.

„Vždyť je to pořád jenom chlapec! Nebude mu víc než patnáct šestnáct," namítla stařena. Oba sourozenci jen pokrčili rameny.

„Nejsme tu od posuzování volby Kazekageho," zarazila je Tsunade. „Jaké jsou podmínky Suny?"

„Jsou to... Jsou to tyto," řekla Temari a zhluboka se nadechla. „Manželka budoucího Pátého Kazekageho by měla pocházet ze vznešeného rodu stejně jako její nastávající. Druhou podmínkou je, aby byli oba manželé zhruba stejného věku."

_Připadám si jako kuplířka..._

Temari se propadala hanbou. Připadalo jí, jako by každým slovem zrazovala svého bratra.

_Proč ho zatraceně zvolili?_ vztekala se v duchu. Proč na to kývl? Proč?

Mezi bělookými ninji nastal rozruch. Když se nejstarší z nich promluvil, hned bylo jasné proč.

„V našem klanu se nachází osoba splňující obě podmínky."

Muž, který seděl vedle mluvčího klanu, sebou trhl.

„Nesouhlasíte, Hiashi?" oslovila ho Hokage.

Prsty zaťaté v pěst. Rty semknuté v přísnou linku.

Pak otevřel ústa. Chraptěl.

„Jako otec souhlasit nemohu. Jako shinobi z Listové souhlasit musím," vymluvil se.

„Je vám všem, doufám, jasné, že konečné rozhodnutí, zda se za Gaaru vdá či ne, závisí na Hinatě samotné," sykla varovným tónem Tsunade. Členové klanu neznatelně přikývli.

„Jsem si jist, že se má dcera rozhodne správně," řekl Hiashi pevně. „Ví, co je pro ochranu vesnice třeba. Bude jí ctít podpořit Konohu."

Tsunade chvíli mlčky zírala na Hiashiho. Ten jí pohled tvrdošíjně oplácel.

„Jste si jistý?"

Znělo to jemně až něžně.

Hiashi přikývl.

„Mám Hinatu přivést?"

„Ano."

A zatímco byl Hyuuga Hiashi pryč, Kankuro se osmělil.

„Je vůbec to celé opravdu nutné? Myslím - proč se ujišťujete o naší loajalitě, když jsme vám ji už několikrát my osobně dokazovali?"

Tsunade se shovívavě usmála.

„Kdyby podobný návrh padl před třemi lety, všichni by se nejspíš jenom vesele zasmáli. Spojenectví se Sunou jsme považovali za samozřejmost.

Události během chuuninské zkoušky nás ale usvědčily z tragického omylu. Stál nás příliš mnoho životů, než abychom se mohli dopustit dalšího selhání.

V tak těžkých dobách, jaké nás čekají, nesmíme nechat dojít věci tak daleko. S Orochimaru jste se spřáhli pro svou ochranu, je to tak? Ztráta vlastní pozice byla cenou za přátelství s Konohou. Nuže, dnes bychom vám měli nabídnout víc než jen slib, že vám v případě potřeby pravděpodobně přijdeme na pomoc. Musíme všechny přeplatit. Proto vám nabízíme naše přátelství skrz dědičku jednoho z našich nejsilnějších klanů.

Přijde vám to málo?"

„Ne, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že chcete Sunu podvést. Omlouvám se, pokud jsem vyvolal takový dojem," uklonil se Kankuro.

Tsunade přimhouřila oči. Uhádla, na co mladík myslel a na co mu odpověď nedala.

Proč Konoha přišla s takovou nabídkou, když jí z celé akce nevyplývá žádný přímý užitek?

To bylo ono slavné kouzlo oklik. Konoha samozřejmě nenabízela sílu tak mocného klanu jen z čistého altruismu. Jako ve všem, i zde se nacházel háček.

V případě napadení Suny by první přispěchali Hyuugové. Jen šílenec by pokoušel zahrávat si s takovými protivníky a každý spojenec by si dvakrát rozmyslel vzdát se nabídky takové pomoci. Porušením jakéhokoliv bodu smlouvy by se Suna připravila o tak silné záložní bojovníky (což by bylo v případě dvojitého ohrožení ze strany Akatsuki a Orochimaru holým šílenstvím, ale i vzhledem k faktu, že si do vesnice prakticky vpustili pasivního špeha Konohy, i velmi riskantní).

A navíc, uzavřela Tsunade úvahu, který manžel by dokázal takovým způsobem ublížit svojí ženě?

Nahlas to však neřekla. Bylo tu přeci dekorum vyjednavačů. Lži a úskoky zajišťující přátelství. Neupřímnost. Mlžení.

Kankuro nic takového vědět nemusí. Je to přeci jen nástroj. Skalpel nezachraňuje. Meč nezabíjí.

Jen stěží se ubránila povzdechu.

Vždyť to nejsem já! Nikdy jsem nechtěla být tím, kdo vydírá přátele, rozhoduje o životě ostatních.

Bohužel...

I já jsem skalpel. A ten se musí ušpinit krví, když jím lékař spravuje poškozené tělo. A Konoha je poškozená.

* * *

Dívala se do dálky.

„Hinato? Vůbec ses nedotkla jídla," ozval se... Někdo.

Nevnímala Kibu.

Tam někde daleko je On. Sílí a roste.

Jak je to dlouho, co se na ni naposledy vesele zakřenil a ona se mohla rozplynout štěstím, že si jí konečně všiml? Že ten úsměv patří jenom jí?

Chtěla ho vidět... Znovu sledovat, jak se žene vesnicí jako ztřeštěné štěně. Stejně bláznivý a živý. On byl přeci živel, neposedný plamen a spalující... A jen on dokázal nadchnout a přesvědčit ji, že i ona má svou cenu.

Kde je ti konec, Naruto?

Už jenom půl roku. Jen šest měsíců a já tě znovu uvidím...

„Hinato? Vnímáš mě? Je tu tvůj táta."

Kibův hlas ji srazil zpátky na zem.

Před Hinatou se zlověstně tyčila otcova vysoká postava zahalená v bílém rouše. Tvář měl zachmuřenou a posmutnělou. Hinatu jeho melancholie zaskočila.

„Děje se něco, otče?" špitla a vzhlédla k jeho strohé tváři, na níž se nepohnul jediný sval.

„Rada si tě žádá."

* * *

Dveře se otevřely dokořán a dovnitř vstoupil Hiashi následován bledookým děvčetem s dlouhými černými vlasy.

On jí neřekl nic, uvědomili si poslové.

Ve tváři Hinaty se mísila zvědavost s obavami. Zaskočená.

Ale takhle se netváří dívka, které před chvílí oznámili, že se vdává. Že má zahodit všechny své naděje, svá přání, tajnou lásku.

Netuší ještě, co ji čeká.

„Posaď se," vyzvala ji Tsunade. Dívka se usadila do nabízeného křesla a nejistě se podívala na svou nadřízenou, jako by prosila o nápovědu, náznak, co se má dít.

Skoro se jí Temari zželelo.

Nyní byla řada na Kankurovi, aby předestřel vůli Suny. Každým vyřčeným slovem bledla Hinata víc a víc a Temari se snažila nevnímat její zděšení a obvinění v těch bílých očích.

„Jak se rozhodneš?" zeptala se Tsunade?

* * *

Jak se hroutí člověku celý jeho svět?

Šustot padajících karet.

Srdce bije jako buchar.

Rozhodnout se...

Nevěřícně zírala po vážných obličejích. Rodina. Vlastní rodina ji předhodila tomuhle.

Zrazená.

Zmatená.

A s tíhou obrovské zodpovědnosti.

_Proč?_

_Proč já?_

_Chci pryč..._

* * *

Ona snad omdlí, napadlo Hiashiho. Nebyl daleko od pravdy.

Tsunade pocítila... soucit.

„Dávám ti týden."


	3. Sedm dní

Ten den se zdvihl vítr od moře. Burácel a hnal se lesy. Řval a proháněl se škvírami. Ječel jako meluzína a přinášel s sebou mračna ztěžklá deštěm.

Ulice Skryté Listové zely prázdnotou. Každý se raději schoval v teple za zdmi domů a těšil se z vzácného klidu. Na celou vesnici dolehla podzimní ospalost.

Na dětském hřišti před akademií si dnes děti nehrály. S houpačkami pohrával jen vánek. Vítr rozfoukal obrázky načmárané barevnými křídami.

A rozcuchal její dlouhé, černé vlasy.

* * *

Starší už dávno odešli ze síně spolu s Tsunade a nechali otce s dcerou a posly, ať si promluví o samotě.

„Bude mi potěšením hostit vás po tento týden," nabídl se formálním tónem Hiashi. Oba poslové se po sobě podívali. Pak přikývli, že přijímají. Uklonili se.

Hinata celou scénu sledovala s pocitem narůstající hysterie. Připadala si jako kus masa, který někdo koupí a někdo prodá. Vrhla poslední zoufalý pohled k otci, ať celé to šílenství zastaví.

Hiashi svou dceru pozoroval a kdesi uvnitř jej nahlodávala provinilost jako nenasytný červ.

Jako otec souhlasit nemohu. Jako shinobi z Listové souhlasit musím, připomněl si.

Ta myšlenka mu dodala sílu odvrátit se od obviňujícího pohledu Hinaty, protože dávala jeho rozhodnutí vyšší smysl. Pevně věřil, že to nakonec pochopí i Hinata.

Ta jen nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Červené rty zašeptaly jen jediné slovo.

„Otče? "

Hinata zprudka vyskočila na nohy. Utekla ven.

Dvoukřídlé dveře se ještě minutu kývaly ze strany na stranu.

* * *

Vyběhla na ulici. Nikdo ji nesledoval, což bylo dobře. Přitáhla si k sobě bundu těsněji, venku bylo totiž dost chladno. Vykročila.

Studený vítr vanoucí Konohou jí pročistil hlavu od děsivého zmatku. Uklidnila se. Byla to zase ona. Hřbetem ruky setřela těch několik uroněných slz.

Přimhouřenýma očima sledovala kapičky podzimního deště. Mrholilo. Šla deštěm, zachumlaná v roláku bundy a dívala se na vesnici, jak se schovává před počasím jako plž do své ulity.

„Co ti chtěl?" ozvalo se vedle Hinaty. Kiba. Koutky úst se stáhly v křečovitý úsměv.

„N- nic, Kiba-kun," řekla nakonec. Kiba se zarazil.

Stávalo se často, že se Hinata po schůzkách s otcem, kdy ji Hiashi zavolal k sobě do pracovny, vracela skleslá jako zpráskaný pes. To bylo celkem... obvyklé. Ale aby Hinata odcházela od Rady bledá jako smrt a s hlasem třesoucím se, jako kdyby měla na krajíčku, už bylo příliš.

„Nevěřím," řekl Kiba, "neumíš lhát."

„To ty taky ne," snažila se Hinata odvést řeč jinam.

„Nezamlouvej to. Něco se stalo."

„N-ne, nic se mi nestalo, Kibo, neboj se." Nezněla příliš přesvědčivě.

„Vypadáš na to," ušklíbl se ironicky.

„Byla bych ráda, kdyby se o této záležitosti nemluvilo, dokud by nebyla definitivně rozhodnuta," řekla Tsunade a rozhlédla se kolem. Všichni souhlasně přikývli. I Hinata, ke které doléhaly její slova v ozvěnách.

„Nemůžu o tom mluvit."

„Tajný?"

„Ano."

„Nejspíš se to týká celé vesnice, že jo?" vyzvídal dál.

Ani netušil, jak se tím Hinaty dotkl. Zaraženě stál a díval se na dívčina záda. Pak se teprve vzpamatoval.

„Počkej na mě!"

* * *

„Neměli bychom jít za ní, Hiashi-san?" zeptala se Temari.

„Ne, nemyslím, že bychom jí byli k čemu platní," povzdechl si muž a posadil se zpátky do křesla. Unaveně si promnul spánky. Dívka ho zamyšleně pozorovala.

„Mohu se vás na něco zeptat, prosím?"

„Ano?"

„Kdyby to bylo ve vaší moci, zastavil byste celé jednání?"

„Ne." Temari tím překvapil. Nemile.

„Proč?"

„Nehledě na to, co si o celé věci myslím, stále se jedná o akt mezi Konohou a Sunou, který má nám všem zajistit ochranu. Nemůžu jednat tak sobecky a myslet jen na své dobro. Ani já, ani Hinata."

„Chápu váš postoj vůči sobě, ale nedokážu pochopit, jak můžete něco takového chtít po vlastním dítěti."

„Necháváme jí přece možnost vlastní volby."

„Můžu mluvit otevřeně?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Možnost vlastní volby, jak ji všichni tak honosně nazýváte, mi přijde jako pěkná fraška."

„Hádám, že máte na mysli, že na Hinatině rozhodnutí vůbec nezáleží."

„Uhodl jste."

„Myslím, že na něm záleží poměrně hodně, Temari."

„Vysvětlete mi to, prosím."

„Pochybuji, že by tak důležitý úkol svěřila Konoha někomu, kdo necítí ani trochu zodpovědnosti ke své vesnici."

„To je pravda."

„A navíc..." Hiashi se odmlčel a zadíval se stranou, oči zastřené. „Hinata už dávno není dítě. Musí se umět rozhodnout sama a nespoléhat se na rozkaz. Pokud přijde Starším dost stará na sňatek, je dost stará i na vlastní úsudek. Nesmím jí upřít zodpovědnost."

Temari na něj chvíli mlčky zírala. Pak se podívala na Kankura, který se zaujetím sledoval jejich rozhovor.

„Omlouvám se, ale - můžeme se jít konečně ubytovat?" ozval se Kankuro. Bylo to dost neurvalé. Hiashi předstíral, že hrubý tón neslyšel.

„Jistě, zavedu vás k nám."

* * *

Domy klanu Hyuuga ležely na severovýchodním cípu vesnice a byly postaveny k sobě navzájem tak, že dohromady tvořily uzavřený celek připomínající hradiště. Stavitelé je navrhli všechny podle vojenského stylu bez zbytečných ozdob. Z celého sídla vyzařovala spartánská odměřenost a strohý sloh staveb celkový dojem jen umocňoval. Jako kdyby se do domů vtisklo i cosi z povahy jejich obyvatel.

Hiashi, Temari a Kankuro procházeli úzkými uličkami směrem k srdci sídla, kde žila hlavní rodina. Kankuro přeskakoval louže od deště a vysloužil si tak podrážděné syknutí od Temari. Protočil panenky, ale sestru poslechl. Hiashi, zdálo se, si Kankurova dětinského počínání nevšímal. Omyl se ukázal vzápětí.

„U vás na poušti déšť moc často nevidíte, že?" zeptal se s úsměškem. Kankuro nervózně přikývl. Cítil se trapně. Hiashi naštěstí dál faux pas nerozváděl. Dovedl je k nejrozlehlejšímu domu uprostřed hyuugského sídla. Vstoupili na upravené nádvoří. Rostl tam strom, podle zežloutlých listů nejspíš magnolie.

Je tu ticho, napadlo Temari. Jediný zvuk, co se zněl sídlem klanu, byl cinkot kovových zvonečků zavěšených nad vchodem. Žádný smích dětí či hovory dospělých. Jen ticho a zvonky.

Jak tu může někdo žít? V Suně byla zvyklá na ruch, o jakém by si tady mohla jen nechat zdát. Žvatlání děcek na hřišti se tam mísilo s hlukem celé vesnice. Ale sídlo Hyuugů jako by bylo z jiného světa, kde jen cinkají ty zatracené zvonky.

Temari zatřásla hlavou. Protivný zvuk jí už lezl na nervy. Kankuro se na ni chápavě usmál.

„Vítejte v mém domě," řekl Hiashi tiše. Odsunul vstupní dveře a nechal je vejít jako první. Sám vstoupil dovnitř až po Kankurovi a zavřel za sebou. Gestem ruky jim pokynul jít dál chodbou až do přijímacího pokoje.

Posadili se tam na pohodlné rohože tatami. Temari se zvědavě rozhlížela kolem. Tradičně zařízený pokoj se jí líbil. V rohu místnosti stála váza s ikebanou a uprostřed byl umístěn nízký, černě lakovaný stolek. Celkový dojem dokresloval svitek s kaligrafií zavěšený na stěně.

Hiashi přišel až o několik minut později. Co ho zdrželo, netušili.

„Pokoje pro vás už chystají," oznámil jim.

„Děkuji," přikývla Temari. „Doufám, že vás naše týdenní přítomnost nebude obtěžovat."

„Vy se nezdržíte?"

„Ne, máme přikázáno vrátit se co nejdřív," odpověděl Kankuro. "Vlastně jsme nepočítali ani s tím, že tu zůstaneme celý týden."

„Jistě," zabručel Hiashi.

Byl čas na čaj. Drobná dívenka s hyuugovskýma očima přinesla konvici a šálky na podnose. Položila tác na stolek a půvabně se uklonila. Cizince si zvědavě prohlížela, až to bylo neslušné. Její jméno se dozvěděli záhy, když ji přísný otec poslal pryč.

„Už tě tu nepotřebujeme, Hanabi. Můžeš jít." Dívka se zatvářila vzdorovitě, ale poslechla.

„Vaše mladší dcera?" zajímalo Kankura. Hiashi přikývl.

Mlčeli. Vlastně si už ani neměli co říct. Sice Hiashi jako hostitel mezi doušky čaje připraveného přesně podle obřadu utrousil zdvořilostní fráze, na které oba sourozenci odpovídali jen na půl úst, ale stále byl mezi nimi chlad a odstup.

Pak, když vypili poslední kapku čaje, odvedl je Hiashi do jejich ložnic v horním patře domu. Zanechal je tam před dveřmi samotné s omluvou, že ho povinnosti volají někde jinde.

Když byl konečně Hiashi pryč, Temari si nahlas oddechla.

„Tak to by bylo."

Kankuro mezitím vešel dovnitř a položil do rohu na zem tornu. Unaveně se protáhl. Ohlédl se po sestře, na její zaprášené šaty a trochu rozcuchané vlasy. Na její podmračenou tvář a bílou, téměř neviditelnou jizvičku na levé tváři.

„Myslím, že nebude vadit, když použiješ koupelnu. Po dvou týdnech pochodu to opravdu potřebuješ," řekl jí. Temari nad tím jen ledabyle mávla rukou a opřela se zády o protější stěnu. Pomalu sklouzla dolů do sedu. Chvíli se ani nehnula.

„Jediné, co teď chci, je nehýbat se," hlesla. Kankuro nad tím jen pokrčil rameny. Přešel k oknu a chvíli shlížel na zahradu. Mezi magnoliemi a borovicí stály dvě známé postavy. Jedna útlá, dívčí a druhá urostlá a mužská.

„Je tam," ozval se Kankuro jen tak mimochodem. „S Kibou."

* * *

Kiba netušil, co říct. Rozpačitě k ní vztáhl ruku a chtěl ji aspoň povzbudivě poplácat po zádech. Nepomohlo to ani v nejmenším. Hinata dál oněměle zírala před sebe, jako by uschlá větvička s šiškou skýtala obzvlášť zajímavý pohled.

„Kdybys mi řekla, co ti je, mohl bych ti třeba pomoct," zkusil nešikovně. Hinata zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nemůžu ti říct nic, Kibo."

„To tě vážně tak rozhodil nějaký úkol?"pochyboval mladík. Žádná odpověď.

„Něco u vás v rodině? A neříkej, že ne. Tvého otce jsem viděl."

„Zakázali mi o tom s tebou mluvit, Kibo. J-já s-se ti vážně o-omlouvám, ale nesmím."

„Co se proboha stane, když mi aspoň napovíš, Hinato?" Kiba ztrácel trpělivost. Hinata jen stáhla koutky úst v pokusu o úsměv.

„Já..." chtěla pokračovat, ale hlas jí selhal. Začala tedy znovu.

„Co bys dělal, kdybys měl splnit něco, o čem víš, že to nezvládneš?"

„Tohle po tobě chtějí?"

„Kdyby nechali na tobě, ať si vybereš, jestli úkol přijmeš nebo ne..." Nic z toho, co Hinata řekla, nedávalo příliš smysl.

„Co je to za otázku? Kdybych o něčem věděl, že na to nemám, tak do toho ani nejdu," vyhrkl Kiba zbrkle.

„Myslíš?" zamumlala Hinata. Posadila se na zem a objala si kolena.

„Hinato, kdybys mi řekla víc-"

„Dobře víš, že nemůžu."

Kiba sklapl. Naléhat dál nemělo cenu. Hinata zarytě mlčela a prsty svírala látku bundy tak pevně, až jí zbělely klouby.

„Kibo?" ozvala se po chvíli.

„No?"

„Díky..."

„Za co?" nechápal. Hinata se kysele pousmála.

„Díky... že se staráš, Kiba-kun."

„Proč bych se nestaral?" svraštil obočí ve snaze pochopit nepochopitelné. O čem to Hinata proboha mluví?

„Chtěla bych být sama," řekla tiše.

Poslechl ji. Co jiného mohl udělat? Rozumná řeč s ní stejně nebyla. Rozloučil se s ní a nechal ji tam samotnou mezi magnolií a borovicí. Naposledy se za ní ohlédl, když procházel brankou.

Zamával jí.

Jenom přikývla.

* * *

Ten večer zůstala Hinata na zahradě v dešti a zimě až do půlnoci. Ani se nehnula ze svého místa mezi stromy, odkud měla stále na očích branku.

Vlastně měl Kiba pravdu, napadlo ji. Proč bych nemohla odmítnout? Já jsem si tu svatbu nevymyslela. Nemůžou mě z ničeho obviňovat. Není to můj problém.

Zavál vítr a křehká větévka se zachvěla. Šiška na ní visící se už neudržela a spadla dolů. Dopad zněl tlumeně a téměř se ztratil v šumu seschlých listů. Vzhlédla k magnolii. I ve tmě jasně viděla její suché větvě čnící k zataženému nebi.

Líbila se jí. Na jaře měla květy krásnější než tolik opěvovaná sakura. Velké a bílé. Ani na podzim neztrácela svou krásu. Široké, dlanité listy jí zezlátly a jemně třepotaly ve vánku jako motýlí křídla.

Přimhouřila oči. Mrholilo.

„Budeš tu sedět ještě dlouho?" ozvalo se ode dveří. Stál tam Hiashi a mračil se jako obvykle. „Prší," dodal už celkem zbytečně.

„Já vím," odsekla.

„Pro tentokrát ti tvoji drzost prominu," řekl mrazivě.

„O-omlouvám se, otče."

„Pojď domů. Okamžitě."

Nemělo smysl stavět si hlavu. Poslušně vstala a vběhla dovnitř. Předtím si to neuvědomovala, ale až teplo v domě jí připomnělo, že je promrzlá na kost. Kýchla.

„Jsi ninja a nevíš, že když budeš trčet venku v dešti, nachladíš se?" posmíval se otec. Hinata se zahryzla do rtu. Na okamžik se jí zazdála možnost odejít natrvalo z Konohy docela lákavá.

„Jdu spát," zamumlala.

Dobrou noc jí nepopřál ani tentokrát.

* * *

Probudily ji hlasy z vedlejšího pokoje. Tenké dřevěné stěny zvuk příliš netěsnily. Ospale zamžourala na vázu s naaranžovanými větvičkami svídy postavenou u protější stěny.

„... myslíš, že dělá teď?" ptala se, soudě podle hlasu, Temari.

„Nejspíš připravuje všechny formality, co já vím?" odpověděl nevrle Kankuro.

Tomu, co řekla Temari, nebylo pořádně rozumět. Nejspíš mumlala.

„Samozřejmě, že to zvládne. Není tupec," nechal se slyšet Kankuro.

„To jsem neřekla!" rozhorlila se sestra. "Jenom si prostě myslím, že se chce stát Kazekagem jen kvůli tomu klukovi."

„A-?"

„Moc se na to upnul. Ale asi si to tak přijde jenom mně."

„Jenom si jde za svým cílem. Co ti na tom může vadit, nechápu."

„Nikdy dřív o něm nemluvil. Pořád je to 'jeho cíl'?"

„Co se mě týče, připadá mi 'jeho cíl' stát se Kazekagem pořád přijatelnější než ten původní."

„Jsem ráda, že se změnil... Ale aby si hrál na něco, co není-"

„Mluvila jsi s ním někdy vůbec?"

„Samozřejmě!"

„To vidím." Úšklebek byl v mladíkově hlase jasně znát. „Kdyby ano, neplácala bys hlouposti."

„Kankuro!"

„Promiň, Temari, ale mám pravdu. Nemusíš se o něj bát. Není malý, ani hloupý. Ví, co dělá."

Hinatě přišlo trapné poslouchat jejich rozhovor jako nějaký špion. Vstala z postele a přehodila přes sebe župan. Vyšla na chodbu a zaklepala na zástěnu jejich pokoje. Hlasy umlkly. Odsunula ji tedy. Nakoukla dovnitř.

Temari a Kankuro seděli v koutku místnosti vedle sebe mezi rozestlanými lůžky. Temari měla rozpuštěné vlasy a zjevně se je snažila učesat, zatímco mluvila s bratrem. Nenalíčeného Kankura nebylo téměř poznat.

„Omlouvám se, jestli ruším, ale..."

„Vzbudili jsme tě?" skočila jí do řeči Temari.

„No, ano, ale to nevadí. Já jen, že je vás dost slyšet..." zamumlala.

„Promiň," řekl Kankuro. "Nějak nám to nedošlo. U nás je rušno pořád, takže hluk už skoro ani nevnímáme."

„Jo. Nějak si na ticho tady nemůžu zvyknout," šeptla Temari.

Hinata se zaposlouchala. Z dolního patra se ozýval cinkot nádobí a švitoření Hanabi.

„Jen co se obléknu, doprovodím vás na snídani."

* * *

O pár minut později už seděli v obývacím pokoji všichni obyvatelé domu. Hanabi se kolem nich motala a obsluhovala je. Nejprve otce, protože byl nejstarší, pak hosty. Poslední nalila čaj sobě samotné.

Jedli mlčky a málo - tedy kromě Hanabi, která se cpala jako každé dítě v jejím věku. Dívenka se nic netušíc ohlížela po sestře a otci a nechápala, proč se na sebe tak mračí. Dusno u snídaně jí vadilo.

Dokonce i když máme hosty, tak s tím nepřestanou, vztekala se v duchu. Aby přerušila trapné ticho, zahrnula je přívalem otázek.

„Jak vlastně vypadá Suna?"

„Máte tu misi?"

„Jak se vám líbí Konoha?"

Kankuro a Temari nestačili odpovídat. Než však stačili uspokojit Hanabinu zvědavost, ujal se slova Hiashi.

„Hanabi, to stačí," zarazil dcerku. Ta se nafoukla a po zbytek rána ani nepromluvila.

„Ale nám to nevadí," chtěla říct Temari, ale Hiashiho nasupený pohled ji odradil. Otráveně se probírala hůlkami v misce s rýží. Vzhlédla od jídla a všimla si, že Hinata se nervózně vyhlíží z okna.

„Je tu Shino a Kiba," ozvala se dívka. „Smím odejít?"

„Jen jdi," zabručel Hiashi.

Hinata vstala. Uklonila se Temari a Kankurovi a vyběhla ven. Hanabi jen nakrčila nosík.

„Proč mě s sebou nikdy neberou?"

* * *

Venku už na Hinatu čekali Kiba, který obkročmo seděl na svém obrovitém psovi, Akamaru se jmenoval, jako na koni, spolu s apaticky vyhlížejícím Shinem. Kiba měl zase spoustu řečí, než se konečně vydali na procházku, narozdíl od tichého Shina.

Dnes jim počasí přálo. Země byla ještě vlhká od včerejšího deště a voněla tlejícím listím a ztrouchnivělým dřevem.

Lesy obklopující Konohu dnes tiše šuměly. Ptáci, co ještě neodletěli na jih do teplých krajin, teď zrána zpívali.

Býval by to byl krásný den. Hinata by sbírala obzvlášť hezké klásky uschlé lesní trávy, Kiba by pobíhal kolem s Akamaru a Shino by je zamyšleně sledoval zpoza clonu černých brýlí.

Jenže okolnosti se změnily. Hinata měla myšlenky jinde a sotva by je kdo nazval veselými. Jako by se i na Kibu přenesla její pochmurná nálada. Jen apaticky házel psovi klacek, jindy by se smál jeho pokusům vzít větev šikovně do tlamy, ale dnes... dnes ne. Shino mlčel a stejně jako obvykle na něm nebylo znát nic.

„Je hezky, že?" ozval se najednou Kiba. Odsouhlasili to ledabylým zabručením.

Šli dál po lesní stezce a mlčeli. Čas od času kolem nich zabzučela moucha. Neměly už zalézt? napadlo Kibu. Možná se měl zeptat Shina, jak je to s hmyzem na podzim, ale nestál o hodinový odborný referát.

„Všiml jsem si, že máte hosty," řekl po chvíli.

„Kdo?" zpozorněl Shino. "Zase všichni ví víc než já," povzdechl si odevzdaně.

„Jsou u nás teprve od včerejška," zamumlala Hinata.

„Má to nějakou souvislost s tvojí misí?" vypálil bezmyšlenkovitě Kiba. Hinata se zarazila v půli kroku. Shino se zamračil.

„Proč jsi nám o tom nic neřekla?"

„Protože nesmím. Nezlobte se, ale nesmím!" S údivem sledovala své bílé dlaně ozdobené krvavými půlměsíci. Ani nevěděla, že vzteky zaťala ruce v pěst tak, až se jí nehty zaryly do masa. Bolest pocítila až o chvíli později.

„Promiň, promiň," omlouval se Kiba a chtěl Hinatu poplácat povzbudivě po zádech, jako to dělával vždycky, když se cítila mizerně. Odehnala ho gestem jako obtížný hmyz.

Proč si na něm vlastně vylévám zlost? ptala se sama sebe v duchu. Odpověď vyvstala vzápětí a byla tak jasná, ale Hinata si ten fakt nechtěla připustit.

Cloumaly jí pochybnosti. Znepokojení nahlodávalo každé její rozhodnutí. Nejradši by na všechno zapomněla.

Jenže realita byla jiná. Čím víc se snažila nemyslet na sňatek, tím víc se k němu v myšlenkách vracela. A čím víc nad ním přemýšlela, tím víc pochybovala o správnosti svého rozhodnutí.

Jako přízrak jí vytanul v paměti obraz plavovlasého chlapce.

On by se rozhodl rychle.

Chtěla bych ho ještě vidět. Musím ho vidět.

Vzpomínka na něj ji utvrdila. Poslechne Kibu. Byla to jediná možnost.

Z dálky slyšeli divoce štěkat Akamarua. Štěkot přešel v hluboké vrčení. Trojice přidala do kroku. Kdoví, co pes našel. Vyběhli kopec, než konečně spatřili psa.

Akamaru stál před velkou, mohutnými tlapami rozhrabanou hromadou hlíny a vztekle na ni vrčel. Teprve při druhém pohledu Kiba poznal mraveniště. Rozzuření mravenčí vojáci se hrnuli ven z útrob svého hnízda a vrhali se proti obrovskému psovi. Kusadly sotva pronikli tlustou kůží zvířete, které je samotné zašláplo po desítkách.

Kiba se snažil přivolat psa zpátky, jenže mravenci doháněli Akamarua k šílenství.

„Akamaru! Pojď sem!"

Zvíře neposlouchalo. Jediné, co vnímalo, byli mravenci a jejich kusadla napuštěná kyselinou. Vrčení přešlo v žalostné zakňučení,

„Jaká dokonalost," promluvil najednou Shino. „Jednotlivci tak slabí a přece se semknou a neváhají položit vlastní životy za rodné mraveniště."

Hinata strnula.

„Kdyby každý obyvatel Konohy byl jako mravenec, žádní Akatsuki ani Orochimaru by nás nedokázali porazit, stejně jako Akamaru nedokázal porazit mraveniště," dokončil Shino.

Nejsi ani tolik, co mravenec, řekl Hinatě Shino, aniž by byl tušil, že něco takového udělal.

„Co se děje?"

„Proč jsi tak najednou zbledla?"

Hlasy jejích přátel, tak něžné a starostlivé. Vůně zeminy. Kňučící Akamaru. A světle šedá obloha.

Shluk vjemů a zmatek v hlavě. Chaos.

Neměla daleko k mdlobám. Opřela se o nejbližší strom. Bylo jí, jako by ztratila všechnu sílu v těle. Připadala si jako loutka, které ustřihli vodící lanka.

Někdo ji podepřel. Čísi ruka jí rozcuchala vlasy na temeni jako štěněti. Vlhký psí čumák se jí otřel o tvář.

Netrvalo dlouho a byla zase jako dřív. Alespoň tak Kibovi připadala. Když se oba její společníci ujistili, že je Hinata v pořádku a může chodit, odvedli ji raději domů.

* * *

Ten den, který začal tak krásně, se pro Hinatu zvrhl v pochmurnou noční můru. Jestliže ráno byla plná klidu a rovnováhy, odpoledne pak obojí ztratila. Teprve teď na ni dolehla celá tíže jejího rozhodování. Až nyní si uvědomila do důsledků, před čím vlastně stojí.

Vždyť je mi teprve šestnáct, opakovala si v duchu stále dokola. Omlouvala tím sama před sebou jiné své myšlenky...

Mohla by přeci odejít a nevrátit se. Kdo by mohl zazlívat mladičké dívce útěk před nechtěným ženichem? Nikdo ji tu neoželí, někteří si snad i oddychnou, že břemeno je pryč.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, ze všech možností byl útěk tou nejhorší. Co na tom, že sotva chuunin jen těžko uprchne mnohem zkušenějším ninjům? Že by ji do vesnice přivedli v řetězech a zahrnuli by ji ponížením, než by ji potrestali? Neměla naději ani v nejmenším.

Krom toho, pomyslela si, nemůžu řešit všechno tím, že uteču.

Kdo jí tehdy řekl ta slova?

Naruto.

„K čertu!" vzlykla a čirým zoufalstvím bouchla pěstí do tatami.

V tuto chvíli seděla Hinata na podlaze svého pokoje a zády se opírala o černě lakovanou skříň. Její bunda světle šedé barvy ležela pohozená kdesi v koutu místnosti. Jindy uklizený pokoj dnes pozbyl mnoho ze své uspořádanosti. Hinatě to bylo jedno.

Zaslechla hlasy. Kankuro a Temari. I teď se spolu bavili na poměry Hyuugů příliš nahlas.

„Viděl's ji, když ji přivedli?" To byla Temari.

„Jo. Vypadala, že na ni sáhla alespoň smrt," zabručel Kankuro. Ozvala se tlumená rána, asi položili na zem něco těžkého. „Prý se jí udělalo špatně. Nevím ale, proč to zmiňuješ."

„Jen jsem si na to vzpomněla... Nech to plavat."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Proboha, proč týden. Celý týden. Já tu nevydržím už ani minutu."

„Taky mi přijde, že Hokage dala Hinatě příliš dlouhou lhůtu. Není divu, že ninjové z Konohy v klíčových situacích selhávají, protože přece na rozhodnutí nemají dost času," řekla Temari. Ironie v jejím hlase byla přímo hmatatelná. "Vždyť dělá hlupáka i z té holky. Za dobu, co tady budeme trčet, si celou věc Hinata rozmyslí aspoň dvacetkrát."

„Odhaduješ ji na tak, řekněme, nestálý charakter, Temari?"

„Hádej."

„Zajímalo by mě, kdyby Gaara býval dostal stejnou dobu na rozmyšlenou, jestli by vůbec na sňatek přistoupil."

„Gaara je Kage, Kankuro. Musí se rozhodovat hned a rychle. Vůbec je nemůžeš srovnávat. Myslím, že za daných podmínek by se nezdržoval a jednal by hned. Hrozí nám Akatsuki a Orochimaru, Kankuro. A jestli bude kdokoliv z nás moct zabránit tomu, aby se někde pod hradbami válela další mrtvola, kterou brouci stačili zpola rozkousat, než- "

„To stačí, Temari," zastavil rázně sestru Kankuro. „To stačí," dodal už tišeji a jemněji. Skrz stěnu nebylo dál slyšet nic.

* * *

Počtvrté během noci se Hinata obrátila z boku na bok. Bylo už něco kolem třetí hodiny ranní a ona se s trhnutím probrala ze sna. Zmateně zamrkala. Chvíli jí trvalo, než si uvědomila, že hrůza a bolest patřily jen snu. Ale přeci se nemohla zbavit obrazu, který ji už po dva roky strašil v nejhorších nočních můrách.

Byly to děsivé sny a živé, až braly dech. Doslova.

Nikdy si je nepamatovala celé. Možná, že se od sebe něčím lišily, vždy ale končily stejně.

Gaara.

Viděla ho jen jednou v životě. Jedno jediné setkání stačilo, aby její noční můry vzaly na sebe jeho podobu. V neklidných nocích ji pronásledoval jeho přízrak ne nepodobný bestii a ona před ním prchala. Kořist. Vždy ji dohnal. A ukojil svou touhu po krvi.

Nechtěla ho už nikdy potkat. Zdálo se však, že věci se mají jinak.

Můj vlastní otec chce, abych si vzala tu zrůdu.

Nedokážu to. Ne.

Po bledých lících steklo pár slz. Nesetřela je.

Když byla malá, vyprávěl jí otec pohádku. Tehdy ji měl ještě rád. Povídal jí o jednom ninjovi, který se kdysi dávno vydal se svým bratrem a sestrou na cestu světem. Po mnoha dobrodružstvích, které spolu sourozenci zažili, se stala zvláštní věc. Hinata si už nepamatovala, proč musel ninja podstoupit zkoušku. Pětiletému děvčátku přišlo velmi kruté, že si Yuki, jak se jmenoval hrdina, musel vybírat mezi bratrem a sestrou, když jim oběma hrozila jistá smrt a Yuki mohl zachránit jen jednoho z nich.

Teď si připadala jako onen nebohý Yuki. Konoha byla sestra a její mládí spolu s Narutem zastupovalo bratra.

Jak končila pohádka? Přiletěl kouzelný motýl a zachránil bratra, zatímco Yuki sám osvobodil sestru. Jenže Hinata v pohádce nežila. Jí žádná nadpřirozená bytost na pomoc nepřispěchá. Co by dělal Yuki, kdyby věděl, že kouzelný motýl neexistuje?

Co by dělal Naruto?

„Co by dělal?" ptala se sama sebe, než znovu usnula.

* * *

Po celý následující den nevytáhla z pokoje ani patu. Hanabi čas od času nakoukla dovnitř a ptala se, proč se nejde s nimi nasnídat, že ji otec volá. Když k ní vlezla popáté, Hinata se rozčílila. Vyhodila sestřičku ven a zavřela za ní.

Vrátila se zpět ke své posteli. Ustlala si. Posadila se a opřela se zády o polštáře.

Strávila dlouhé hodiny zíráním do zdi a přemýšlením nad tím, co by udělal On.

Bylo to přeci tak samozřejmé.

Prokousla si ret. Nevšímala si bolesti. Vstala a přešla k oknu. Otevřela ho a vyklonila se z něj ven. Studený podzimní vítr jí rozcuchal vlasy.

A pak se setmělo. Unavená a hladová šla spát.

Dnes měla od nočních můr klid.

* * *

„Vstávej, Hinato."

Otcův hlas, klidný a tichý, ji vytrhl ze spánku.

Otevřela oči. Otcova přítomnost ji udivila. A ještě víc ji zmátl tác se sendviči, který přinesl.

„Nemá smysl trucovat," řekl Hiashi a podal jí jeden obležený chléb. "Chováš se hloupě."

Nemusel jí dvakrát pobízet k jídlu. Celý včerejšek nevzala do úst jediné sousto. Měla strašný hlad.

Hiashi ji bez jediného slova sledoval, jak jí. Když z tácu zmizel poslední sendvič, odkašlal si.

Proč jsi se včera zamkla v pokoji?"

„Chtěla jsem být sama," odpověděla prostě. "Potřebovala jsem... klid od všeho."

„Chápu."

Bylo na něm znát, že chce říct ještě něco dalšího, ale netuší jak. Nakonec nad tím mávl rukou.

Hinata si otce prohlížela s narůstající nedůvěrou. Proč najednou taková péče? Kam tím míří? Co tím sleduje? Už jen to, že jí přinesl jídlo až do postele bylo divné. Neměla ponětí, co si má o otcově chování myslet.

„Otče?"

„Ano?"

„Když se vás tam... z-zeptali, kdo z vesnice... je vhodná kandidátka... Ty jsi mě nenavrhl, že ne?"

Hiashi zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tohle si o mně myslíš?"

Hinata nevěřila vlastním očím. Byl to opravdu její otec? Ten muž, co tu seděl vedle její postele, se shrbenými zády, s rukama složenýma v klíně a provinilým výrazem ve tváři?

„Otče?" ozvala se tiše Hinata. Trhl sebou, jako by se vrátil odkudsi z výšin zpět na zem. Jeho rysy opět ztvrdly v neprostupnou masku. Starý Hiashi byl zpátky.

„Vidím, že jsi dojedla," řekl bezbarvým, chladným hlasem, jakým k ní obvykle mluvil. „Až vylezeš z postele, odneseš ten tác do kuchyně."

Vstal z židle. Přešel ke dveřím. Trochu kulhal, zranění z poslední mise se nejspíš ještě zcela nezahojilo. Musela se usmát. Jako by pohled na poraněného otce dodal na jeho obraze trochu reálnosti. Že to byl stejný smrtelník jako ona. Že nebyl tak dokonalý, jak se vždycky zdál.

Bůhví proč se jí takový Hiashi zamlouval víc.

Najednou byl pryč. V pokoji se rozhostilo ticho. Hinata se zatajeným dechem napínala uši, jen aby zaslechla aspoň něčí kroky, hlasy, smích. Nic. Podívala se na budík na nočním stolku. Ukazoval něco po deváté. Touto dobou Hanabi dávno seděla ve školní lavici. Temari a Kankuro se nejspíš nezdržovali v domě vzhledem k absenci hluku. A otec bude asi v pracovně. Často se tam zavíral po celé dny. Jako hlava klanu měl práce až nad hlavu.

Protáhla se. Bolela ji šíje, ve spánku si ji přeležela. Bolest vystřelovala od lopatek až k zátylku. Jediné, co zabíralo na ztuhlé svaly, byla horká voda. Slezla z postele. Stála tu bosá, v lehké noční košili. Otevřela skříň a vytáhla čisté oblečení – spodní prádlo, vytahaný šedý svetr a kalhoty o něco tmavší barvy. S oblečením v levé ruce tiše vyklouzla ven z pokoje.

Proběhla úzkou chodbou směrem k schodišti, koupelna se totiž nacházela v přízemí. Nedávala pozor. Jen na poslední chvíli se stačila zastavit. Málem srazila ze schodů Kankura, kteý se právě pro něco vracel do pokoje pro hosty. Mladík sice zavrávoral, ale ustál to. Stihl se chytit zábradlí.

„P-promiň!" vyhrkla Hinata.

„To... nic," řekl Kankuro nepřítomně. Upřeně na ni zíral s obočím lehce pozvednutým a s potměšilým úšklebkem na rtech.

Hinata si pod jeho pohledem až příliš uvědomovala, že má na sobě jen tenkou noční košili, sotva zakrývající dmoucí se poprsí, a rozhalený župan.

„J-já ra-raději půjdu," zakoktala celá rudá. Co nejrychleji seběhla schody dolů. Za sebou nechala stát konsternovaného Kankura.

Vběhla do koupelny. Práskla dveřmi. Myslela, že se snad propadne hanbou do země.

Díval se!

Zamračila se na sebe do vysokého zrcadla na protější stěně. Věděla přesně, co tak přitáhlo Kankurovu pozornost. Nemohla mu to ale vyčítat, protože reagoval jako každý jiný muž, který by zahlédl nedbale oděnou dívku poněkud ženštějších tvarů.

Děkovala všem bohům, že scéně nepřihlížel otec. Nejspíš by ji za tak nevhodné chování před hosty zabil.

Raději to pustila z hlavy, nemělo smysl dál rozebírat trapný zážitek, když už se stal. Svlékla se. Noční košile lehce sklouzla k zemi. Po zádech jí naskočila husí kůže. Vlezla do sprchového koutu a zatáhla závěsy. Pustila vodu. Horkou.

Těžké kapky dopadaly na její tělo a zanechávaly její kůži červenou a rozcitlivělou. Hinata se požitkářsky natáhla k proudu vody. Poprvé za čtyři dny se cítila... odpočinutá. Pláč a deprese ji vysílily. Teď už nemělo smysl plakat. Ne, když už se téměř rozhodla.

Zatímco si vtírala do vlasů šampon, přemýšlela o Temařiných slovech. Starší dívka měla pravdu. Jen zbytečně trápí sama sebe pochybnostmi. Zbývají jen dva dny a pak bude muset stanout před Tsunade a říct své definitivní rozhodnutí.

Bylo tu ale několik věcí, které jí nedaly klid. Záviselo na nich... vše.

Smyla ze vlasů všechen šampon a z těla mýdlo. Vypla vodu a vylezla ven. Rychle se vydrhla ručníkem. Oblékla se.

Naposledy se na sebe podívala do zrcadla, než vyšla z koupelny. Zhrozila se, když spatřila svou zbědovanou, pobledlou tvář. Zatřásla hlavou.

Zhasla za sebou. A odešla.

* * *

Oba sourozenci seděli na lavičce před akademií a sledovali trénink dětí na hřišti. Učitelem nebyl nikdo jiný než Shikamaru. Když si všiml přihlížející dvojice, ledabyle jim zamával. Nemohl ale odběhnout od svých devítiletých studentů. Ne, když trénovali házení hvězdicemi. Jednou se už díky nepozornosti učitele stala nehoda. To dítě přišlo o oko. Neudálo se to sice v třídě, kterou měl Shikamaru na starosti, ale ten raději neriskoval. Nestál o potíže.

„Řeknu ti, že jestli Hinata svolí ke svatbě, tak si náš bratříček udělá štěstí," ozval se najednou Kankuro.

„Cože?" Temari netušila, o čem bratr mluví.

„Velké štěstí," dodal Kankuro a prstem vykreslil ve vzduchu Hinatinu siluetu. Temari zbrunátněla.

„Ty idiote! Říká ti něco 'slušné chování'?"

„Byla to náhoda," smál se Kankuro. „Nemůžu za to, že mě polonahá málem zabila na schodech, když jsem se vracel pro dokumenty. Každý normální chlap by si všiml... těch...partií."

Temari obrátila oči v sloup.

„Kankuro, jsme tu na námluvách, ne v bordelu."

„Nepřeháněj. Tolik jsem toho zase neviděl."

Ani se nenadál a schytal pohlavek.

„Hodina skončila!" zvolal Shikamaru. „Vraťte hvězdice do bedny a běžte na další hodinu!"

Temari se uklidnila. Přestala mlátit bratra a obrátila se k Shikamarovi, který už stál u nich.

„Ahoj."

„Zdravím," protáhl líně Shikamaru. „Ne, že bych tu vás dva viděl nerad, ale většinou přijdete do Konohy, až když nám teče do bot."

„Neboj, domy nikde nehoří," ušklíbla se Temari. „Jenom něco vyřizujeme."

„Skutečně?" usmál se Shikamaru. Podíval se na hodinky. „Za chvíli mi začíná další hodina. Musím jít. Mějte se."

Temari pohledem provázela Shikamara až ke dveřím akademie, než jí zmizel z očí. Najednou jí byla zima. Otřásla se.

* * *

Hinata s přimhouřenýma očima pozorovala oblohu. Vítr hnal mraky jako stádo poslušných ovcí. Nebe překřížilo hejno stěhovavých ptáků. Bylo to pátého dne.

Stála pod svojí oblíbenou magnolií a sledovala zežloutlý list zvolna se snášející k zemi.

Cítila se... prázdná. Vyhaslá. Stačilo jen, aby se o ni vítr opřel větší silou a možná, že by odletěla pryč.

„Hinata-sama," ozvalo se za ní. Otočila se k Nejimu. Pozdravila ho lehkým přikývnutím.

„Váš otec mne poslal, abych dnes trénoval s vámi," pokračoval její bratranec bezbarvým, suchým tónem.

„Má hodně práce, že?" zamumlala. Následovala Nejiho k doju na nádvoří jejich domu. Postavila se na protější stranu cvičiště a zaujala bojový postoj stejně jako on.

„Uvidíme, jak jste od posledního cvičení pokročila, Hinata-sama," řekl Neji. Pak vyrazil do útoku.

I její otec míval potíže stíhat svého synovce, když spolu trénovali. Neji byl mrštný jako kočka a uměl bezchybně využít výhody své výšky a delších končetin. Jen stěží ho mohl kdokoliv zasáhnout třeba jen konečky prstů. Porazit ho v souboji dokázal z domu Hyuugů jenom Hiashi.

Dnes se Hinata ani nesnažila. Nesoustředěná sotva odrážela útoky. Nejimu po chvíli došla trpělivost.

„Můžete dávat aspoň pozor?"

„Promiň, Neji," zamumlala. Mnula si rameno. Snažila se uvolnit zablokovaný meridián.

„Jste schopná pokračovat?"

„Asi... Asi ano," přikývla váhavě. Postavili se proti sobě čelem. Žíly kolem očí vystoupily. Znovu se do sebe pustili. Tentokrát ji poslala k zemi třetí rána.

Neji vypadal rozzlobeně. Mařil tu čas.

Díval se na sestřenici, jak leží naznak na zemi, vlasy rozprostřené jako svatozář, bílé oči lhostejně upřené k nebi.

„Proč se nesnažíte? Posloucháte mě vůbec?"

„A mám proč?" ozvala se tiše. Rty se sotva pohnuly, když promluvila.

„Samozřejmě, že máte. Co je to za otázku?"

„Myslím, Neji, že dnes už nebudeme trénovat."

„Jste unavená?" zeptal sel Neji a posadil se na zem vedle její hlavy.

„Ne..." řekla Hinata. „Chtěla bych... Chtěla bych s tebou mluvit, Neji."

„Právě se mnou mluvíte," podotkl. Nevesele se zasmála.

„Pojďme k magnolii."

Vrátili se tedy. Posadili se na pařezy. Neji gestem vybídl Hinatu k řeči. Dívka se nejdřív zahleděla ke skalce s netřesky, než se podívala bratranci do tváře.

„Myslíš si, že jsem... sobecká?"

„Co je to za otázku?" Hinata pokrčila rameny.

„Proč se mne ptáte zrovna na tohle?"

Hinata se musela sama nad sebou smát. To, co neřekla nejlepšímu příteli, vyklopila bratranci, který jí pohrdal.

Neji nejprve neříkal nic. Díval se do země.

„A vy jste se rozhodla jak?" ozval se pak.

„Jak se asi můžu rozhodnout?" Znělo to jako vzlyknutí. „Co si můžu tak vybrat, Neji?"

Bylo to venku. Celé její zoufalství. Křehká rovnováha, kterou v sobě nastolila, se zhroutila pod tíhou vědomí, že přes všechno na vybranou neměla.

„Hinata-sama?"

„A-ano?" Snažila se potlačit deroucí se pláč.

Ucítila, jak ji jeho paže objaly a přitáhly si ji blíž. Držel ji v objetí jako malé děcko. Nechal ji vyplakat se mu na rameni. Jeho ruka ji konejšivě hladila po zádech.

„Proč byste byla sobecká, Hinata-sama?" zeptal se.

„P-protože to p-první, co mě napadlo, bylo, že uteču, Neji... Nevěděla jsem, co m-mám dělat... Jediné, co j-jsem věděla a vím přesně, je to, že si Gaaru vzít nechci... Ale myslím, ž-že mi asi nic jiného nezbývá. M-musím to udělat, protože je to nejužitečnější, co můžu udělat p-pro vesnici. A j-jsem jediná, k-kdo to může udělat. Ale já... nechci."

„Je přirozené, že nechceme splnit to, co se nám příčí, Hinata-sama. Ještě to ale neznamená, že jsme sobečtí," řekl Neji.

Hinata mlčela.

„Musím se vám omluvit. Nejste rozmazlená, jak jsem si dřív myslel. Máte mou omluvu a obdiv. Musíte se ale vzchopit, jinak oběť vaší osobní svobody bude zbytečná."

Neji chápal Hinatu lépe, než kdokoliv jiný mohl. Důvod, proč tomu tak bylo, nosil vypálený na čele. Někteří by možná namítli, že stát se Kazekageho manželkou přeci nemůže být tak hrozné. Neji ale věděl, že za svobodu ani tak významný post nestojí.

„N-Neji?"

„Ano?"

„D-děkuju ti."

Naposledy ji pohladil po zádech, než se zvedl na nohy a pomohl Hinatě vstát.

„Jděte se radeji vyspat, Hinata-sama."

„P-přestaň mi vykat, Neji. N-nikdy jsem to neměla ráda."

* * *

Když pak doma Hinata přemýšlela, co jí řekl Neji, musela se i zamyslet nad tím, proč si jeho slov tak cenila.

Neji byl vždycky tím, čím chtěla být ona sama. Síla a sebevědomí – tím, co Hinatě tak scházelo, on překypoval. Vždycky stál v očích jejího otce výš než ona a Hinata ho viděla jako nedostižnou metu. Jestliže od Naruta potřebovala podporu a povzbuzení, od Nejiho pak chtěla prosté uznání. Protože věděla, že jí bratranec řekne pravdu, i kdyby se jí nelíbila. Ostatní ji chlácholili. Neji ji nemilosrdně srážel zpátky na zem.

A dnes ji utěšoval. Pochválil. Povzbudil.

Měla by ho poslechnout. Bylo už pozdě. Šla spát.

* * *

Když otevřela oči, jako gong jí v hlavě zněla skutečnost, že dnešek je poslední den, kdy se ještě nemusí zodpovídat Tsunade. Měla poslední šanci.

Hinatin pohled na okamžik zalétl k oknu. Uteče? Zavrtěla hlavou. Tentokrát nechtěla zklamat. Ne, když ji Neji konečně uznal.

Bylo tu ale ještě něco, co musela vědět s jistotou. Nedalo jí to pokoje už dělší dobu. Vlastně se chtěla zeptat Sakury už dávno, ale teprve dnes sebrala odvahu.

* * *

V domě rodiny Haruno panoval už od rána zmatek. Sakura stačila převrátit celý pokoj naruby. Kde to jen je? Dívala se všude! Byla už zoufalá. Vztekle nakopla do polštáře, který se povaloval na zemi.

„Mami? Neviděla jsi to origami, co jsem měla pro Leeho? Byla to taková volavka z šedého papíru."

„Ne, neviděla, Sakuro."

„Sakra! Zítra má Lee-san narozeniny a já tu zatracenou volavku skládala dvacetkrát!"

Její matka stála ve dveřích a ospale sledovala dceru s kouřícím hrnkem čaje v ruce. Rozhlédla se po pokoji, který vypadal, jako by se jím prohnalo vojsko. Koutkem oka zahlédla šedou skládanku zavalenou hromadou lékařských svitků. Ukázala na ni prstem.

„Není támhle?"

Sakura vytáhla origami zpod pergamenů. Pozorně si ji prohlédla. Naštěstí nebyla poškozená.

„Díky, mami!" zajásala. „Skládat to jednadvacetkrát bych už asi nepřežila."

Paní Kaori Haruno se jen shovívavě usmála. Někdo zazvonil. Dva krátké, úsečné stisky zvonku.

Sakuru to udivilo. Nemívali návštěvy tak brzy ráno.

„Půjdu otevřít," nabídla se matka a odešla do předsíně. K Sakuře jen slabě doléhaly jejich hlasy.

„Dobré ráno, Kaori-san. Je doma Sakura?"

„Dobré ráno, Hinato. Samozřejmě, že je. Chceš jít dál?"

V Sakuře zatrnulo, když k ní vešla Hinata. Styděla se, když si uvědomila, jaký má v pokoji nepořádek. Hinatina ložnice naproti tomu vždycky zářila. Sakura si připadala jako nějaká šmudla.

Hinata chaos nijak nekomentovala. Bez jediné poznámky přendala knihy z křesla na polici a posadila se. Sledovala Sakuru, jak celá v rozpacích uklízí.

„Smím ti s něčím pomoci, Sakura-chan?"nabídla se Hinata. Sakura zavrtěla hlavou.

„Zvládnu to. Potřebovala jsi něco?"

„Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat... Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat na Naruta, Sakuro."

„Ale?" Sakura pozvedla obočí a vrátila svitky na jejich místo. „Co je s ním?"

„Zajímalo by mě..." Hinata se odmlčela. Cítila, jak rudne. „M-mluvil někdy o mně?" vykoktala nakonec.

Sakura se místo odpovědi zvonivě zasmála. Pochopila, o co Hinatě jde. Nechala nepořádek nepořádkem a sedla si na postel proti Hinatě. Vzala dívku za ruce a pohladila ji.

„Mluvíme o Narutovi Uzumaki, ano?"

„J-jistě."

„Musím ti říct, Hinato, že ten pitomec je nejspíš jediná bytost v celé Konoze, která neví, že jsi se do něj zakoukala."

Hinata schovala tvář do dlaní. Znělo to hůř, než čekala.

„J-já vím, Sakuro," hlesla.

„Vždycky jsem se divila, proč zrovna Naruto."

„Ne všechno se točí kolem vzhledu, Sakuro, jestli jsi měla na mysli tohle," zamumlala Hinata. „On... on je..."

„Hm?" pobídla ji Sakura.

„On je... takový... On je prostě on, nedokážu to vysvětlit," řekla nakonec Hinata. Tváře jí hořely jasnou červení. „A-ale nepřišla jsem sem... kvůli tomu... co cítím k Narutovi. Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat..."

Hinata se kousla do spodního rtu.

„C-co všechno by udělal pro Konohu?"

Sakura svraštila obočí. Nějak jí unikalo, proč se jí Hinata ptá zrovna na tohle.

„Co já vím? Asi... asi všechno."

„Kdyby si měl vybrat mezi... třeba mezi Sasukem a Konohou, co by si vybral?"

„Nechápu, kam tím míříš, Hinato."

„Nemusíš chápat, Sakuro... Ještě nemusíš... Jenom mi ale odpověz, prosím. Musím to vědět."

Sakura nechápavě sledovala Hinatinu tvář. Ještě nikdy ji neviděla tak... vysílenou.

„Nevím, co by si vybral," odpověděla Sakura popravdě.

„A kdyby nebylo Sasukeho? Kdyby si musel vybrat mezi svým životem a Konohou?"

„Co je to za otázky, Hinato?" rozčílila se Sakura. „Proč se mě ptáš na tohle? Co to má znamenat?"

„Nemůžu ti to říct, Sakuro. Ještě ne, omlouvám se... Ale já potřebuju vědět... Potřebuju si být jistá, Sakuro! Co všechno by udělal Naruto pro Konohu?"

„Co já vím? Všechno, Hinato... Jinak by nemělo jeho ustavičné blekotání, že bude Hokage, přece smysl, ne?"

Hinatu její odpověď uklidnila. Narovnala se v křesle a mlčky se zahleděla k oknu.

„Asi bych se mu sotva mohla podívat do očí, kdybych se nezachovala stejně, že?"

„Cože?"

„Není tu žádná cesta. Ani tudy, ani tam. Prý týden..." Hinata se nevesele zasmála. „'Máš na výběr,' řekli mi. A vlastně mě jenom zkoušeli..." Poslední slova se ztratila ve směsici smíchu a vzlykotu. „Mohli mi to rovnou přikázat! Nemusela bych tu šílet jako zvíře!"

Sakura si přisedla blíž a znovu vzala Hinatiny ruce do svých. Všimla si drobných jizviček u obou jejích palců, vypadaly jako rýhy od nehtů.

„Nechceš mi to celé povědět, Hinato? Uleví se ti," řekla jemně.

„Nesmím," vzlykla Hinata. „Z-zítra ti to vysvětlí sama Tsunade... Já už o tom nedokážu mluvit, Sakuro... Ani přemýšlet. Už ne."

„Tsunade? Co ti proboha provedla Tsunade?"

„Ona? Nic. Jen ze mě udělala hlupáka. Temari měla pravdu."

„Zajdu za Tsunade a promluvím si s ní, Hinato. Přece není možné-"

„Nebude to mít smysl, Sakuro. Děkuju," skočila jí do čeči. „Ale už nic nemůžeš změnit. Já jsem... pochopila, co ode mě očekávali. Nesnaž se to změnit, Sakuro. Musím- musím udělat to, co po mně chtějí."

* * *

To se stalo včera.

Dnes, sedmého dne, nebe dokonale zrcadlilo stav Hinatiny mysli. Rozbouřené a vzteklé.

Vítr rval lístky a unášel je s sebou. Hinata se rozesmála, když si uvědomila obraznou symboliku výjevu, který se kolem ní odehrával.

Země Větru. Listová vesnice.

Připadala si právě jako právě utrhlý list z její magnolie, se kterým si vítr zběsile pohrával, než ho upustil do kaluže podél cesty.

Otřásla se. Zimou, nervozitou a strachem. Cítila, jak se jí třesou kolena. Raději se posadila na lavičku před vstupem do akademie.

Houpačky vydávaly protivný vrzavý zvuk, jak se do nich opřel vítr. Poprašek barevných kříd na asfaltovaném povrchu dětského hřiště už dávno netvořil obrázek, který děti nakreslily.

„Tady jsi," ozval se za ní mladý, mužský hlas. Kankuro.

„Starší si mě předvolají až za půl hodiny. Ještě mám čas," zamumlala Hinata.

„Temari se bála, že uděláš nějakou hloupost."

„Vy si taky myslíte, že jsem neschopná?"

„Nic takového jsem neřekl."

Posadil se vedle Hinaty. Chvíli ji beze slova pozoroval.

Bylo slyšet jen meluzínu.

„Mám strach," řekla tiše Hinata.

„Hádám, že se bojíš Gaary."

„Viděla jsem ho jenom jednou v životě. Stačilo mi to. Ještě dnes se mi o tom zdá."

„Tak ty jsi nás viděla v Lese Smrti," dovtípil se Kankuro. „Bráška bývá někdy dost děsivý, že?"

„To ano."

„Změnil se."

„Lidé se nemění tak snadno."

„Snadno?" Kankuro sykl. „Kdo říkal, že to bylo snadné?"

„Nějak tomu nedokážu uvěřit."

Kankuro unaveně vzdychl.

„Neublíží ti. Ne, pokud nebude mít důvod to udělat."

„To mě mělo uklidnit?" usmála se trpce Hinata. „Nechci si ho vzít. Prostě nechci."

„V tom případě tedy nechápu, proč tu spolu mluvíme."

„Protože se za něj koneckonců vdát musím. A ty to víš, Kankuro-san."

Uběhla minuta, než znovu promluvil.

„Nechci ti lhát. Nebudeš to s ním mít lehké."

„Ani jsem v to nedoufala."

Dopadla první kapka deště. Pak další. A další.

„Když jsme tu byli na chuuninských zkouškách, taky pršelo," řekl Kankuro. „Pamatuju si, že jsme Gaaru nemohli dostat domů. Stál venku a prohlížel si déšť. Viděl ho poprvé v životě... Samozřejmě, že zmoknul jako slepice."

Představa děsivého, démonem posedlého Gaary, jak z něj kape voda, byla příliš i na Hinatu. Vyprskla smíchy.

„Takže jestli nechceme dopadnout jako on, chytil totiž chřipku a týden jsme ho nemohli vytáhnout z postele, měli bychom pohnout a jít se někam schovat. Třeba do budovy Hokage, hm?"

* * *

V tu dobu se už shromáždili všichni Starší v čele s Tsunade v jednací hale. U kruhového stolu seděla i Temari, vedle níž bylo prázdné místo pro Kankura. Za Tsunadiným křeslem dnes výjimečně nestála Shizune, nýbrž Sakura. Dívka si totiž na své mistryni vymohla svolení být zde dnes přítomná. Hinata jí dělala starosti. Jestli jí může někde pomoci, pak jedině tady.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupili Kankuro a Hinata, oba promoklí až na kost. Uklonili se.

„Posaď se, Kankuro-san," vyzvala ho Tsunade. Když se Hinata rozhlížela po svém místě u stolu, zarazila ji. „Ty pojď blíž, Hinato."

Polkla. Ztěžka vykročila, připadalo jí, že má nohy z olova. Zastavila se až před Tsunade.

Všichni na ni zírali. Pohledy visely na jejícg rtech a čekali, co z nich vyklouzne.

„Nuže?" řekla Tsunade. „Všichni čekáme, co nám odpovíš."

„Co na tom sejde?" opáčila Hinata. „Vím, že musím."

„Někdo tě přiměl souhlasit?" zeptala se Tsunade.

„Ne. Nejsem hloupá, Hokage-sama, ani nezodpovědná vůči své vesnici." Nadechla se, aby mohla vyslovit to, co za nic na světě vyslovit nechtěla.

„Nikdo mě nenutil, ani nepřemlouval. Dospěla jsem k tomuto rozhodnutí z vlastní vůle. S-souhlasím, že se provdám za Gaaru. Ale nechci."

Nastalo hrobové ticho.

Později si Hinata vybavovala něčí štíhlé paže, jak ji objaly a Sakuřin hlas mumlající nesmyslná slova útěchy.

To bylo vše, co si Hinata pamatovala.

* * *

Třebaže tu novinu se měla jako první dozvědět Rada Suny, rozhodli se Temari a Kankuro navštívit nejprve svého bratra. Byl to koneckonců on, koho se celá věc nejvíce týkala.

Oba sourozenci navzdory faktu, že měli za sebou týden dlouhou cestu z Konohy a že jejich svaly ječely únavou, vyběhli po schodech jejich domu a rozrazili dokořán dveře Gaarova pokoje.

Budoucí Kazekage seděl na posteli a něco psal do sešitu. Nevypadalo to, že by jejich příchod vůbec zaznamenal. Byl zcela ponořený do své činnosti.

Ani bratra, ani sestru to nepřekvapilo. Gaara byl prostě takový. Nemělo smysl se rozčilovat nad tím, že se jim nevrhal kolem krku. Kdyby ano, nejednalo by se o Gaaru.

„Bráško?" ozvala se Temari. Gaara sebou podrážděně škubl. Řekla mu tak schválně, věděla, jak nesnáší zdrobněliny. Konečně vzhlédl od sešitu a věnoval jim jediný unavený pohled.

„Tak jste konečně tady."

„Ahoj," usmála se Temari a posadila se na židli u psacího stolu. Kankuro se posadil na postel vedle bratra.

„Vypadáte... nadšeně," řekl Gaara.

„Ani se nezeptáš, koho ti vybrali?" zeptala se Temari. Bratrova nezúčastněnost ji popuzovala. Jak může být pořád tak klidný?!

„Sejde na tom?" opáčil Gaara a měl pravdu.

„To tě to ani trochu nezajímá?"

„I kdyby ano, co bych mohl změnit?" odpověděl otázkou Gaara a otočil stránku. Psal dál.

„Hyuuga Hinata," ozval se Kankuro. „Pamatuješ si na ni?"

Pero se zastavilo uprostřed kanji.

„Ano, pamatuji." Odložil sešit na noční stolek a slezl z postele. Přešel k oknu a chvíli mlčky sledoval ruch vesnice venku.

„Jsem rád... že jste zpátky," zamumlal. „Bylo tu ticho."


	4. Karty

„Nejmladší zvolený kage v historii. Přiznám se, že mě to poněkud... překvapilo," řekl Nobutora Takeda. Oči zakalené věkem a přesto pořád pichlavé a živé se zabodly do Gaarových.

Bylo to jako zírat do očí kobře.

Gaara se jen stěží ovládl. Pohled, jakým ho Nobutora častoval znal příliš dobře. Přezíravost a opovržení – oboje skryté za uhlazenou maskou.

Stáhl koutky úst v uštěpačné, drzé grimase.

„Tak přeci rozhodla rada Suny, daimjó-sama."

„Ano, ano... Ta vaše slavná Rada," povzdechl Nobutora. Zimozřivě se zachvěl. Gestem přivolal k sobě služku, která do té chvíle seděla za zdobeným paravanem, a nakázal jí přinést horké sake. Sotva dívka opustila komnatu, obrátil se Nobutora zpět ke Gaarovi.

„Říkal jste, že potřebujete se mnou cosi probrat. Vyřiďme to tedy hned, dokud nám sake nezamlžilo rozum," vyzval mladíka.

„Potřebujeme zvýšit dodávky surovin."

„Nejspíš... bych je vám zvýšit měl, že?" odtušil Nobutora a pousmál se.

V Gaarovi to vřelo.

To bys sakra měl.

Sotva odbyl ceremonie a nastoupil do funkce, pustil se Gaara do úkolu titánských rozměrů. Po dva roky, kdy vesnici scházel Kazekage, se navršila hromada dokumentů, které nikdo neprohlížel, a hlášení, která nikdo nečetl. Po důkladném prozkoumání se rýsovala určitá fakta, která v Gaarovi vyvolala podezření, jenž se po výsleších některých podřízených potvrdila.

Po dva roky je Nobutora Takeda ovládal jako loutky s mistrovstvím, o jakém si Kankuro mohl jen nechat zdát. Tahal je za nitě úplatků a výhrůžek.

Nyní, když už držel v rukou takovou moc, jen těžko se s ní loučil... Gaara věděl, že se Nobutora pokusil zasáhnout do výběru kageho. Neúspěšně.

Gaara dobře věděl, že Suna obklopená rozlehlou pouští nebude nikdy zcela samostatná. Rod Takeda měl na ni už od doby jejího založení obrovský vliv - ale dosud se žádný z pánů nevměšoval do jejich záležitostí takovým způsobem jako Nobutora.

„Ano," řekl Gaara.

„Hmm... Myslím, že by neměl být problém zařídit, aby víc karavan směřovalo k Suně," prohlásil po chvíli Nobutora. „Nebylo by... vhodné nechat vlastní vojenské jednotky o hladu, že?"

Gaara neodpověděl. Tiše pozoroval šlechtice, jak si urovnává lemy zlatem zdobeného kimona.

„E-ehm..."

Svíce svými mihotavými plameny osvětlovaly luxusně zařízenou místnost.

„Nad čím dumáte, Gaara-san?"

V rámu posuvných dveří stála navrátivší se služebná s podnosem v rukou. Vůně horkého sake naplnila komnatu.

„Máte další přání, můj pane?" zeptala se, když položila podnos mezi muži.

„Ne. Můžeš jít," propustil ji Nobutora. Služebná se hluboce uklonila a v tichosti je opustila.

Nobutora se jako hostitel ujal nalévání. Horká tekutina naplnila půvabně malované šálky. Gaara zkusmo upil. Bylo to dobré.

„Nuže," řekl šlechtic a pozvedl šálek ke rtům. „Víte, zajímalo by mě, co je pravdy na pověstech, že v zájmu posílení aliance, jste se zasnoubil s dědičkou vlivného klanu v Konoze. Co mi k tomu řeknete?"

„Je to pravda," odpověděl Gaara a zamračil se. Jak to může vědět?

„Musím vám tento krok pochválit, Gaara-san. Nemáte nejmenší představu o tom, co mne tehdy stálo vyjednávání s vládcem Ohnivé země. Nebyl nijak nadšený z toho, že jste mu poničili armádu."

„Děkuji."

„Mrzí mne však, že jsem se to dozvěděl až mezi posledními."

„To je jistě... nedorozumění."

* * *

Nazítří ráno, kdy se chystal se svým doprovodem opustit palác feudálního pána, udála se jedna zvláštní věc. Zvláštní alespoň z Gaarova pohledu, protože ten předtím nic podobného nezažil.

Na cestu je přišel vypravit hostitel se svou paní. Služebnictvo zatím přineslo dary pro kazekageho a jeho doprovod. Kousek opodál stály v hloučku dvorní dámy Nobutorovy manželky. Byly to vesměs mladé ženy, nalíčené a vyšňořené v dlouhých, zdobených šatech, s blyštivými cetkami vpletenými do vrkočů složitě upravených vlasů. Jedna z nich věnovala Gaarovi zvláštní pronikavý pohled zpoza dlouhých řas a usmála se.

Mladík zrudl. Pocítil neznámé bodnutí v slabinách. Nebylo to... nepříjemné, spíš naopak.

Ale bylo to matoucí. Roztržitě se rozhlédl kolem. Kráska se zvonivě zasmála a cosi pošeptala své družce.

Co se to s ním děje? Gaara netušil. Raději ten podivný impulz ignoroval a vytáhnul se do sedla koně. Pobídl zvíře a spolu se svým doprovodem se vydali domů.

Po celou dobu, dva dny putování skrz poušť, nemohl vyhnat pryč z mysli obraz dvorní dámy, jak pozvedává koutky červených rtů jen pro něj.

* * *

Hanabi seděla v koutku Hinatina pokoje. Její sestra stála před otevřenou skříní, bledá a shrbená, a vybírala z ní lepší kimona, která následně ukládala do krabic. Na posteli ležel nachystaný cestovní oděv. Dnešek byl poslední den, který trávila v Konoze.

„Chceš pomoct, nee-san?"

„Ne, zvládnu to sama, Hanabi-chan. Jen tu seď," zamumlala Hinata a vytáhla ze skříně své staré obřadní kimono. Mělo temně šedou barvu a dlouhé rukávy zdobené stříbrem vyšitými květy magnolie. Na světle šedém obi byly tuží nakresleny znaky Hyuuga.

„Naposledy jsem si ho oblékla, když ses narodila," poznamenala.

„Je opravdu krásné," vydechla užasle Hanabi.

„Na, vezmi si ho."

„Ale... ale je přece tvoje..." vykoktala dívka, když jí Hinata položila šaty na kolena. Špičkami prstů pohladila měkké hedvábí.

„Už není. Dala jsem ti ho na památku."

„Nechci, abys někam odjížděla," zamračila se Hanabi.

„Já taky ne."

„Tak proč teda jedeš?"

„To bys ještě nepochopila, Hanabi," odpověděla a přinutila se usmát. „Vyzkoušej si ho, ano?"

Pomohla sestře obléct si těžké kimono. Hanabi zakňourala, když jí kolem těla pevně ovinula obi; nebyla na ně zvyklá a přišlo jí velmi nepohodlné. Připadalo jí, jako kdyby ji sevřel had škrtič.

„Sluší ti. Opravdu."

To umlčelo všechny nářky.

o umlčelo všechny nářky.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Nečekal na vyzvání a vstoupil dovnitř. Hiashi.

„Tati! Podívej, co jsem dostala od Hinaty!" pochlubila se. Hiashi se nechápavě ohlédl po svém mladším dítěti. Pohled mu zjihl, když si uviděl Hanabi předvádějíc se v nových šatech.

„To je od ní hezké. Necháš nás tu o samotě, Hanabi?" požádal ji. Dítě sice protáhlo obličej, ale klidilo se pryč i se svým dárkem.

Ticho. Bez ustavičně švitořící Hanabi pokoj tak ochladl a ztichl. Hinata ani Hiashi nepromluvili. Chvíli na sebe jenom zírali. Hinata jeho pohled nevydržela a uhnula očima stranou.

Otec cosi neslyšně zamumlal a posadil se na židli u psacího stolu. Nespustil oči z dcery. Poklepával vztyčeným prstem o rty. Obočí lehce svraštil. Přemýšlel.

Před ním tu stála Hinata, jeho nejstarší dítě, se zmatkem a únavou jasně čitelnými ve tváři. Dítě, které jeho spartánským požadavkům nikdy nedokázalo beze zbytku vyhovět a které se tu skutečnost snad tisíckrát snažilo překonat a dosud marně. Dítě, které v okamžiku, kdy konečně nalezlo v sobě rovnováhu a vyhovovalo, muselo odejít pryč. Dítě, které se v pouhých šestnácti vdávalo. Dítě.

Vlastně ji podcenil i tentokrát. Už dávno není malá. Hinata před jeho očima dospěla a on si toho doposud nevšiml. Z ubrečeného usmrkance vyrostla mladá žena.

Tak proč si pořád připadal tak mizerně?

Hiashi si unaveně promnul spánky.

„Dědeček Genji chce s tebou mluvit."

„S-se mnou?" vyhrkla Hinata. Nevědomky začala žmoulat lem rukávu své domácí yukaty. Nedivil se jí, že tak znervózněla. Sám si nebyl nikdy jistý, když stál před svým otcem.

Možná mě Hinata nenávidí stejně, jako já nenávidím jeho.

Tu myšlenku vyhnal z hlavy. Byla absurdní. Jako nejstarší a jediný žijící syn měl přeci povinnost své rodiče milovat a ctít. K tomu ho přeci vychovali, aby vzdával svému starému otci úctu, jaká mu náležela. Nesměl zpochybňovat jeho způsob výchovy.

„Ano. Týká se to tvých... instrukcí ohledně Suny," přikývl Hiashi. V Hinatině obličeji se mihl stín zklamání. Co čekala? Že se s ní chce dědeček rozloučit?

Pocit, že tu nejsi víc než součástka většího stroje, já dobře znám. A i když jsem se ve tvém věku zapřísáhl, že se nikdy nebudu chovat k vlastním dětem jako on, žalostně jsem zklamal.

„Čeká na nás?" zeptala se.

„Ano."

Vždy jsem se tě chtěl zeptat, jestli mnou také tak opovrhuješ... póvle.

Co za rodiče tak nazve své dítě?

Jednou ji tak nazval, když ji srovnával s Hanabi. Věděl, že ho slyšela. A jednou jí tak řekl přímo do očí. V tu chvíli si ani neuvědomil, co udělal.

Póvle...

Nakonec byl stejný jako on.

„Um-otče?" ozvalo se ode dveří. Hinata už stála na chodbě. Hiashi ji mlčky následoval.

Sešli dolů do přijímací místnosti. V šeru tam seděli dědeček a Neji. Ten právě rozléval čaj do šálků.

„Co vás tak zdrželo?" zeptal se nelibě dědeček. „Čekáme tu už deset minut."

„Omlouváme se," uklonil se Hiashi a posadil se vedle něj. Na Hinatu zbylo místo vedle Nejiho.

„Nuže," začal dědeček, „zítra, až se vydáme na cestu, nebude už čas předestřít ti tvé povinnosti, které budeš muset v Suně plnit. Vzhledem k oné patetické scéně před Tsunade, si nejspíš uvědomuješ, jak je tento svazek důležitý pro naši vesnici. Mýlím se?"

„Ne, nemýlíte."

„Tak tedy přistoupíme rovnou k věci. I když budeš manželkou kazekageho, pořád se považuj za ninju z Konohy, je ti to jasné? V první řadě tvá loajalita patří nám."

„Ano."

„Z tohoto vyvodíme tvůj úkol. Váš sňatek je veden a považován za státnický akt, proto budeš mít mimo jiné i status našeho vyslance. K tomuto účelu dostaneš k ruce jednu z nás." Dědeček se odmlčel, aby svlažil hrdlo douškem horkého nápoje. „Jako vyslanec se smíš účastnit většiny zasedání jejich Rady. Využívej tohoto práva."

Přikývla.

„Zatím se to zdá celkem snadné. Snaž se nepokazit aspoň to, ano?" ťal dědeček zlomyslně.

„J-já-" pokusila se ohradit, ale Genji ji ignoroval.

„Nicméně, to byla jen první část," pokračoval monotóně. „A jelikož vidím, že nemáš žádné dotazy, budu pokračovat. Neji?"

„Ano, Genji-sama?"

„Z nás všech jsi s Gaarou naposledy pracoval ty. Vidíš v lidech mnohé. Pověz nám, jaká je Gaara osobnost."

Neji se na chvíli zamyslel, než odpověděl. Snažil se zvolit vhodná slova tak, aby je nezavedl v omyl a zároveň neodradil Hinatu.

„Zamlklý a výbušný. Je to člověk dvou tváří. Navenek působí lhostejně a vyrovnaně, ale z gest čiší jakýsi vnitřní neklid. Trochu neurotický. Nesnáší samotu, pořád musí mít kolem sebe lidi. Jindy se naopak všech straní. Jediní lidé, kteří ho dokáží usměrnit, jsou jeho sourozenci. S ostatními nevychází moc dobře," řekl nakonec.

„Hm," udělal Genji a bílýma očima se vpil do Hinatiných. „Nakonec to snad nebude tak obtížné."

„C-co nebude t-tak obtížné, Genji-ojisama?" Hinatě se dědečkův tón nelíbil.

„Ovládnout kazekageho."

„J-jak?" Nedávalo jí to žádný smysl, přesto se Genji jen stěží udržel, aby neobrátil oči vsloup.

„Přemýšlej, hlupačko. Jsi žena, jak asi ovládneš svého manžela? Použij svou ženskost, když už jako bojovník nestojí za nic. Buď mu nablízku. Připoutej si ho k sobě. Sveď ho. Omotej si ho kolem prstu. Lidé Gaarova druhu jsou proti ženám bezbranní. Využij toho."

„Cože?!"

„To by stačilo, otče," ozval se tiše Hiashi. „Hinata už pochopila."

Genji nebyl k zastavení.

„Pořád si stěžuješ, že se snažíš být užitečná a bez výsledků. Tady máš příležitost se konečně uplatnit!"

„Ale jako prostitutka!" zvolala Hinata. Tváře jí hořely studem. Neji jí zaťal prsty do zápěstí. Uklidni se.

„Snad není nutné jednat takto," podpořil ji. „Upevňujeme přece spojeneckou smlouvu, nesnažíme se je infiltrovat. Vždyť bychom znehodnotili všechny úmluvy, co jsme kdy stvrdili."

„Suna nás už jednou zradila," odsekl zostra dědeček. „A žádný cár papíru nám nezaručí, že se to nezopakuje. Naše bezpečí musíme postavit na jistějších základech."

„A tím 'jistým základem' má být smluvené manželství? Nepřijde mi."

„Ničemu nerozumíš, chlapče," řekl Genji. „Zopakuji to naposledy. Co neovlivníme skrz Hinatu přímo v Radě, to musíme ovlivnit prostřednictvím kazekageho. Potřebujeme včas informace. V případech potřeby i okamžitou pomoc. To vše nám obstará Hinata. Vysvětlil jsem to už dostatečně jasně?"

Neji se zamračil, ale stáhl se. Genji měl pravdu. Konoha se musela chytat každého stébla, aby přestála. Hinata se bude muset se svým úkolem smířit.

„Zítra, hodinu po rozbřesku se vydáme na cestu. Tsunade k nám přiřadila několik dalších ninjů do doprovodu. Většinou z vašich týmů. To bylo vše, co jsem měl na srdci. Už smíš odejít, Hinato."

Dívka dál seděla zaraženě na místě.

„Řekl jsem ti, ať odejdeš," zopakoval rozzlobeně Genji.

Dívce blýsklo v očích. Pomalu se postavila a beze slova si otočila pás uzlem dopředu. *

A odešla.

* * *

„Páni," hvízdll Kankuro, když se zadíval na půlnoční nebe poseté hvězdami. Z měsíce zbýval jen tenounký srpek. Zítra zmizí docela.

Gaara zívl. Byl unavený, každá píď jeho těla řvala bolestí. Před hodinou se vrátili z návštěvy u Takedy. Doteď si nemohl oddychnout, sotva přijeli, nahrnuly se na něj čtyři dny zanedbaných povinností. Z posledních sil se držel vzhůru.

„Jdem si sednout do Hone," navrhl Kankuro, když si všiml Gaarova stavu.

Oba bratři se vydali do jediné místní hospody. Posadili se ke stolu v rohu naproti výčepu. Kromě nich se do hospody v tuto pozdní dobu zatoulalo jen pár jouninů. Hlučně se bavili u karet. Jeden z karbaníků, který zrovna vyhrál kolo, dával svou radost hlasitě najevo. Několik ryou** změnilo majitele.

Hostinský postavil před bratry hrnek silně vonící kávy a sake. Kankuro se natáhl po alkoholu a Gaara po kávě. Chvíli mlčky popíjeli.

„Ani ses nepochlubil, jak dopadlo tvoje jednání s Takedou," vyzvídal Kankuro.

„Dobře," pokrčil rameny Gaara a zkusmo usrkl kávy. Byla dost silná. Přidal do ní cukr. „Přislíbil splnění našich požadavků."

„Proč to říkáš tak naštvaně?"

„Protože mi vyhrožoval. Naznačil, že pokud mu nebudeme vycházet vstříc, omezí dodávky."

„To nemyslíš vážně," hlesl Kankuro.

„Ano, myslím. Mimoto mi ještě blahopřál k zasnoubení. Připadá mu jako rozumný krok."

„Jak o něm může vědět? Do včerejška jsme to drželi v tajnosti," zarazil se Kankuro.

„Vymluvil se na klevety." vysvětlil nevzrušeně Gaara.

„Spíš má tady nějakýho čmuchala," zavrčel Kankuro.

„Patrně ano. Už delší dobu."

„Máš už tušení, o koho se jedná?"

„Ne," odpověděl Gaara a znovu upil. „Vyslechl jsem několik lidí. Jediné, co vím jistě, je to, že donašeč sedí v Radě. Pátrám dál."

„No sakra," ulevil si Kankuro. „To je dost zlý." Promnul si ztěžklá víčka. „Co jinak?" změnil najednou téma. „Stavili jste se cestou někde? Slyšel jsem, že tam v Nagoje mají celé čtvrti...ehm... čajoven. S dámskou obsluhou."

„Nezdržovali jsme se," řekl Gaara. Svraštil chybějící obočí a lehce zčervenal. Chtěl něco říct, ale bratr byl rychlejší.

„Teď pěkně kecáš!" zachechtal se Kankuro. „Vidím na tobě, že's v nějaký 'čajovně' určitě byl! Nestyď se, bratříčku, a svěř se."

Hlouček karbaníků věnoval pozornost spíše jejich rozhovoru než kartám. Gaarovo podrážděné zavrčení je přimělo vrátit se zpět ke hře.

„Tak co? Mám pravdu?"

„Ne."

Gaara stručně popsal událost při odjezdu. Jak ho dokázal rozrušit jediný úsměv neznámé ženy z Takedova paláce.

„Až teď?" podivil se Kankuro.

„Nerozumím," řekl Gaara.

„Tobě se ženský začaly líbit až teď? Gaaro, vždyť je ti šestnáct! Nezdá se ti to trošku pozdě?"

„Ztichni. Co má společného můj věk s ženami?"

„Eh-" zamyslel se Kankuro. Tohle nebylo poprvé, kdy vedl s Gaarou podobný rozhovor. Jeho bratr o některých věcech netušil a nezáleželo na tom, jak samozřejmé se zdály ostatním. V tom směru byl Gaara jako dítě. Kankuro přemýšlel, jak to vysvětlit tak, aby ho nepochopil špatně. „No, je normální, že podobné reakce se...ehm... objevují u chlapců na začátku puberty." Zarazil se. „Víš, co je puberta, že jo?"

Gaara obrátil oči v sloup a přikývl. „Pořád jsi mi neodpověděl."

„Hm... Co ti mám ještě říct? Prostě se ti líbila hezká holka. Já bych asi reagoval stejně."

„Skutečně?"

„No, já už bych asi tak nejančil, ale výsledek by byl stejný."

Dveře hospody se otevřely a dovnitř vběhla Matsuri. Tváře měla zrudlé mrazem a vlasy rozcuchané. Pohledem pátrala po hostech. Když zahléhla stůl u rohu, rozeběhla se k němu.

„Gaara-sensei!" zvolala. Její bývalý mistr vzhlédl od kávy.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se otráveně.

„Do vesnice se pokusila vniknout podezřelá osoba. ANBU ho odvlekli do výslechovky. Potřebují vás tam."

Gaara dopil kávu, dával si načas.

„Víte, kdo to je?"

„Ne, nikdo tu toho muže nezná, ale on říkal něco o tom, že vy ho znát budete.

Gaara se vymrštil na nohy a odkráčel ke dveřím. Ani se neohlédl.

„Zatraceně," zamumlal Kankuro. Hodil na stůl menší obnos peněz a pospíšil si za bratrem. Matsuri je dohnala až venku.

Výslechy vždy probíhaly v holé místnosti bez světel s jediným malým oknem. Odtud vedly jen jediné dveře z okovaného, tvrdého dřeva. Dovnitř vešli kazekage s bratrem následovaní Matsuri.

Zadržený klečel na studené podlaze. Drsné provazy se pevně zařezávaly do jeho zápěstí a kotníků. Ruce měl svázané tak, aby nemohl skládat pečetě. Hlídali ho dva ANBU v černých uniformách s vytasenými ninja-to***. Úsečně pozdravili příchozí.

Kankuro pomalu v šeru rozeznával rysy zadrženého. Rozbité brýle s kulatými obroučkami a dlouhé, světlé vlasy svázané v ohonu.

„Co ty tady děláš?!"

Kabuto se na trojici pokřiveně usmál. Z koustku úst mu vytékal tenounký pramínek krve. Nejspíš ho podrobili výslechu před jejich příchodem.

„No ne... To je ale doba, co jsme se neviděli. Tady těm," kývl bradou směrem k členům ANBU,"jsem vyprávěl jak jsme se tehdy potkali na chuuninských zkouškách. Docela mi ty časy chybí-"

„Pochybuju, že sis přišel potlachat," přerušil jeho žvanění Kankuro. „Na tvoji hlavu je vypsaná slušná odměna. Divím se, že se tu vůbec ukazuješ."

„Ale já si vážně přišel 'potlachat'," uchechtl se Kabuto a změnil svoji polohu, nakolik mu provazy dovolovaly. „Jenže ne s tebou. Musím mluvit s kazekagem."

„Mluv," vyzval ho Gaara.

„Nemůžu mluvit před nimi."

„Jděte," přikázal kazekage. ANBU se to nezamlouvalo.

„Ale pane..." chtěl namítnout jeden z nich.

„JDĚTE!" zahřměl Gaara. Okamžitě se klidili pryč.

Kabuto vyčkal, až poslední nevítaná osoba opustila místnost, než začal mluvit.

„Můj pán má pro vás nabídku."

„Co mi tak může nabídnout Orochimaru?"

„Informace. Takové, na kterých závisí život váš i celé této vesnice."

Zúžil oči.

„Nejsou zadarmo," řekl Kabuto. „Přesto za svou cenu stojí."

Gaara mlčel dál.

„Nevažte se s Konohou a dostanete informace o Akatsuki."

„A Orochimaru čeká, že mu budu důvěřovat a odřeknu spojenectví s naším nejsilnějším sousedem?"

„Něco v tom smyslu."

„Jak mám věřit někomu, kdo nás už jednou podrazil?"

Kabuto pokrčil rameny.

„Je to na vás. Vy si odnesete důsledky rozhodnutí. My ne."

Gaara mlčky zíral na místo kdesi za Kabutovým ramenem. Po chvíli upřel pohled znovu na Kabuta.

Nejsem nevděčný.

„V Suně si s hady nehrajeme," zachraptěl.

„Rozumím, kazekage-sama. Lituji, ale sám jste si vybral."

Poslední, co Gaara uviděl, než celý svět zahltil písek, byl oslňující výbuch.

* * *

Na východě se objevily červánky.

Čas opustit domov.

Hinata naložila na mulu všechna svá zavazadla a zásoby. Kiba jí pomohl utáhnout řemen, který se zasekl. Poděkovala mu. Zakřenil se.

Tsunade naposledy zopakovala instrukce jednomu z představených vsi. Předávala mu do rukou důležité listiny a smlouvy. Scházel jim jen kazekageho podpis.

„Ručíš mi za ně hlavou," řekla mu.

„Takový krásný klid," libovala si jedna z vesnických starších. ANBU v kočičí masce souhlasně přikývl.

To ráno se nikdo nezasmál. Dokonce i Lee si odpustil své obvyklé povzbuzování a Neji mu byl za to vděčný. Sakura postávala stranou s Shikamaruem a z povzdálí sledovali loučící se rodinu.

„Neodjížděj, nee-san," plakala Hanabi. Nebyla k utišení. Pevně objala sestru kolem pasu a nechtěla se pustit.

„Takhle se chová ninja? To se nestydíš?" peskoval ji Hiashi přísně.

Hinata zřetelně vnímala zachvění v otcově hlase. Vše v ní se sevřelo...

„Neplač, Hanabi," konejšila děvčátko Kurenai. „Hinata určitě přijde na návštěvu."

Čekalo se už jen na dědečka. Genji se objevil během chvíle doprovázený několika členy vedlejší rodiny. Jednu z nich představil jako Shizuku.

Hyuuga Shizuka byla o dva roky starší než Neji, ale vypadala na patnáct. Z dálky si ji lidé často pletli s Hinatou. Obě byly totiž zhruba stejně vysoké a měly po pás dlouhé, černé vlasy a čelenku si vázaly kolem krku. Prokletý cejch si Shizuka zakrývala ofinou. Nosily i podobné oblečení.

„Bude mi ctí sloužit vám, Hinata-sama," uklonila se Shizuka a vysvětlila, že má za úkol zůstat v Suně spolu s Hinatou. Genji ji do celé záležitosti už zasvětil.

„Vyrážíme," zavelel Hiashi. Hanabi se naposledy přitulila k Hinatě, než ji nechala jít.

Karavana se dala do pohybu.

Hanabi s Kurenai a Tsunade je ještě dlouho vyprovázely pohledy.

Hinata se pořád ohlížela. Konoha se vzdalovala a vzdalovala, než zmizela docela.

Byla jí zima

* * *

* Pásy zavázané dopředu nosily jen prostitutky.

** Takové ty děravé penízky na šňůrce, však je znáte.

*** Ninja-to byla zbraň délkou někde mezi wakizashi a katanou se specifickým tvarem čepele. Název napovídá, která sorta lidí je používala.


	5. Když bílá zčerná

KAPITOLA V – KDYŽ BÍLÁ ZČERNÁ

V zasedací místnosti Rady panoval už od rozbřesku čilý rozruch. Starší vesnice netrpělivě očekávali kazekageho příchod. _Kde se jenom toulá?_ Okny sem pronikalo narůžovělé světlo rozbřesku. Jemně zbarvilo donachova těžké závěsy z rudého sametu visící na zdech. Členové Rady s tvářemi zahalenými šály, jak bylo v Suně zvykem, rozčileně šeptali mezi sebou.

„_Prý to byl Kabuto. Vždyť ho znáte, ztracený ninja z Konohy, co se přidal k Orochimarovi."_

„_Ne, nikdo naštěstí nezemřel. Obešlo se to s lehkými zraněními, jen ta holka má otřes mozku."_

„_Nechtěl mluvit s nikým jiným, než s Gaarou. Co mu chtěl?"_

„_Odstřelil půl budovy! Nikde ani stopa!"_

Dveře sálu se otevřely; dovnitř vstoupil Gaara. Kruhy pod očima vypadaly hrozivě, celkově působil ještě vyčerpanějším dojmem než jindy. Shrbený a skleslý se dovlekl ke svému místu u stolu. Do křesla se spíš sesul, než posadil. Rozhlédl se kolem, v očích měl vzdálený až skelný výraz, jako by tu nikoho nepoznával. Panenky měl doširoka roztažené, jak si všiml Baki. Nezdravě pobledlý obličej skryl v dlaních, jako kdyby se chránil před oslepujícím světlem. Jouninovu pátravému pohledu neunikl ani nenápadný tik v mladíkově levé tváři. Měl migrénu, bezpochyby nesnesitelnou a ochromující.

„Jste v pořádku, kazekage-sama?"

„Ano, ano… Nic mi není," vydechl ztěžka Gaara. Uplynula asi minuta, než ostře nasál vzduch a ruce nechal volně spočinout na desce stolu. Z ochraptělého hrdla se mu tiše drala ven slova, skoro mu nebylo rozumět.

„Už jsem poslal pátrat po Kabutovi tým ANBU o sedmi členech. Pokud je to vše, co jste chtěli-"

„Tak snadno z toho nevyklouznete, kazekage-sama," přerušil ho Myuzaki Taró. „Máte hodně co vysvětlovat."

„Například…?"

_Kami, ať to netrvá dlouho… Prosím._

„Například byste nám mohl objasnit, jak je možné, že čtyři ninjové v čele s kazekagem nedokázali zabránit jedinému muži v odpálení sebe sama a poloviny horního patra?" zeptal se Akira.

„V té chvíli jsem s ním byl v místnosti jenom já, ostatní zakročit nemohli," řekl Gaara. „Odmítl vypovídat za jejich přítomnosti."

„Vy jste mu vyhověl?"

_Další otázky… Dejte mi pokoj. Chci klid. _

„Ano. Předpokládal jsem, že ho ANBU prohledali. Stačili ho i podrobit výslechu. Nespolupracoval. Tlačit na něj nemělo smysl. Chtěl mluvit pouze se mnou."

„Vzkaz?" povytáhl obočí Yura.

Gaara jim zopakoval Orochimarův návrh. „Odmítl jsem," dodal.

„Nemyslím, že to byl správný krok," řekl Taró. „Měl jste to zvážit, kazekage-sama."

„Vím, že jsi byl od začátku proti spojenectví s Konohou, ale tohle zavání ubohostí, Taró-san," zamračil se Akira. „Máme snad svou hrdost."

„Nabídni Orochimarovi prst a sežere ti ruku," prohlásil Yura. „Už jsme se poučili."

„Zato Konoha je vzorem altruismu a rovnocenného spojenectví," ušklíbl se Taró, ale dál věc nerozváděl. Ostatní mu za to byli vděční.

„Zpět k tématu. Jak je možné, že jste nezabránil Kabutovi v odstřelu?" pokračoval Akira. Gaara stěží potlačil výkřik frustrace. Chtěl _pryč._ Nedokázal mluvit ani poslouchat, aniž by měl pocit, že mu hlava pukne vedví. Samotné myšlení ho mučilo. Ve spáncích se mu svíjeli ohniví hadi. Před očima se mu tmělo.

_Nechte mě být, aspoň na chvíli. Žádám snad příliš?_

„Nebylo… proč…" Jazyk se mu lepil na patro. _Kávu._ Nutně potřeboval kávu.

„Jak to myslíte, Gaara-sama?"

„Neudělal nejmenší podezřelý pohyb. ANBU ho prohledali a pevně svázali. Neměl být schopen jakékoli akce. Exploze přišla nečekaně."

„Napadá někoho způsob, jak mohl Kabuto provést explozi?" rozhlédl se Akira mezi přítomnými.

„Možná předtím spolkl časovaný výbušný lístek," napadlo Bakiho. „To by vysvětlovalo, proč ho při prohlídce ANBU nenašli."

„Výbušný lístek nevysvětluje fakt, že se nikde v okolí výbuchu nenašla jediná část Kabutova těla," vyvrátil teorii Gaara. „Provedl to jinak. A přežil." _Ale já nepřežiju, jestli budou pokračovat._

„Orochimarova pravá ruka by se nenechala rozmetat v neúspěšném sebevražedném atentátu," souhlasil Akira. „Gaara má pravdu."

„Jak jsem už říkal," zamumlal Gaara, „poslal jsem… pátrací tým ANBU najít Kabuta a přivést ho zpět. Do pěti dnů by měli poslat zprávu."

„Vím," řekl Taró. „Syn se stačil zmínit, než odešli."

„Pokud je to vše, co jste chtěli vědět, omluvte mě."

O něco později ležel na posteli ve svém pokoji. Ze všech sil se snažil neusnout, ale šero kolem ho tak _lákalo…_ Někdo se o něj staral. Cítil čísi prsty kladoucí mu na čelo studený obklad. _Děkuji._ Kapky vody pomalu stekly po rozpáleném čele zanechávajíce za sebou vlhkou stopu. Pomohlo to.

Prsty se vpletly do jeho vlasů. Hladily. Konejšily. Náhle se stáhly pryč, teplo jejich dotyku se vytratilo.

„Odpočiň si," šeptla Temari, než se za ní zavřely dveře.

* * *

_Už je to pět dní. Někdy mi to připadá jako věčnost, ale pokaždé, když se zastavíme k odpočinku, uvědomím si, jak rychle mi čas ubíhá. Zbývá mi sotva devět dní svobody. Pomyšlení, co mě čeká na konci cesty, mě děsí._

_Jsem vyčerpaná._

_V noci nedokážu spát. Už dříve se mi zdály sny o Lese Smrti, ale ne tak často. Nyní mi vytane v mysli onen nechutný výjev pokaždé, kdy sotva přimhouřím oči._

_Nevydržím ve stanu, musím vylézt ven. Doufám, že jsem přitom nevzbudila Shizuku. Venku mě přivítá mrazivý noční vzduch a překrásné ticho; všichni spí s výjimkou Leeho, který zrovna drží hlídku. Mává na mě. Nedávám najevo, že jsem si jej všimla. Nechci s ním mluvit._

Šla si sednout na skálu opodál. Zády se opřela o studený kámen, ruce nechala volně viset podél těla. Zírala na oblohu, všude nad ní se třpytily tisíce drobných světélek a mezi nimi bledě svítil dorůstající měsíc. Bylo to krásné.

_Nevěřím Kankurovi, nevěřím Nejimu. Snaží se mě uklidnit, uchlácholit mě jak malé dítě u doktora, že ta velká jehla jenom maličko štípne, že to nebolí. Jak bych jim mohla věřit? Viděla jsem Nejiho, jak váhá, co přede mnou může říct. Opravdu si myslel, že jsem tak hloupá, že nepoznám, když mlží?_

_Nedokážu snést ani své přátele. Vrhají po mně soucitné pohledy, pořád se kolem mě točí… Až je mi to nepříjemné. Jednají se mnou jako s panenkou z porcelánu. Kiba. Shino. Sakura. Dokonce i Neji. „Měla bys spát, Hinata-chan. Měla bys jíst, Hinata-chan. Usměj se, Hinata-chan." _

_Jak se mám usmívat, já, ze které vlastní příbuzní udělali prodejnou děvku?_

„Tak tady jste, Hinata-sama," konstatoval zastřený hlas zpoza skály.

„D-děje se něco, Shizuko?"

„Neměla bych se na to ptát já, Hinata-sama?"

_Někdy mě děsí, jak jsme si my dvě podobné. Dívat se na ni je jako dívat se do zrcadla a vidět v něm svůj odraz. Otroka s cejchem._

„N-nech mě být, Shizuko. Nemusíš mě pořád kontrolovat."

„Obávám se, že nesu zodpovědnost za vaše zdraví, Hinata-sama. Pokud budete pokračovat v tom, co děláte, nevydržíte cestu. Zhroutíte se. Už teď vypadáte… mrtvě."

„Obávám se, že ti do toho nic není, Shizuko," odsekla.

Shizuka ji tiše pozorovala několik dlouhých minut, než jí došla trpělivost. Jemné rysy půvabného obličeje jí ztvrdly zlostí.

„Vy _spratku,_" sykla, „koho si myslíte, že tím divadlem dojmete?"

„Co prosím?!"

„Slyšela jste dobře, Hinata-sama," odsekla Shizuka chladně. „Chováte se jako spratek. Tím, že budete trucovat, nic nevyřešíte. Jenom se předvádíte, jaká jste chudinka. Jestli je to váš způsob jak trestat Hiashiho-sama, dovolte mi říct, že je to od vás velmi ubohé."

„Nech mě na pokoji."

„Dokud se nezačnete chovat jako rozumně myslící bytost a ne jako nějaká hysterka, nenechám vás na pokoji."

_Trestat… otce? Jak ji to jen mohlo napadnout? Jemu je to celé úplně jedno… Nezastal se mě. Ani jednou._

„Hysterka? Co ty o mně víš, Shizuko? Pro tebe je to jenom obyčejná mise daleko od domova. Já tam budu muset zůstat po zbytek života. Můj drahý nastávající je psychopat, kterého jsem v životě viděla jenom jednou. Můj klan v čele s otcem nejspíš oslavuje, že se zbavili přítěže. Dědeček div mě nenazve kurvou. A ty mi tvrdíš, že jsem hysterická?"

„V první řadě se uklidněte, Hinata-sama."

„Já jsem klidná!" Uvědomila si, že pláče. Slzy jí tekly proudem a nešly zastavit. Chvíli jenom tlumeně vzlykala, než se jí podařilo sebrat se natolik, aby byla schopná souvisle mluvit.

„_Nežiju_, Shizuko… Vždycky jen skáču, jak oni pískají… Nikdy jsem se nemohla rozhodnout podle sebe… _Nikdy! _Do všeho zasáhl _on_… Cokoliv jsem chtěla v životě mít, on mi zničil před očima. Vždycky! A pokaždé se omlouval tím, že to udělal pro dobro klanu a vesnice! Udělal někdy něco pro _moje _dobro? - Tohle mě _škrtí!_" Vztekle strhla z krku šátek se značkou vesnice a zahodila ho pryč. Dopadl někam mezi kameny a trsy suché trávy.

„Ubližujete jenom sama sobě," odvětila suše Shizuka. „Tím, že se takhle ničíte, ničemu nepomůžete. Spíš naopak."

Protože Hinata neodpověděla, Shizuka pokračovala dál.

„Zkuste se na věc podívat z jiného úhlu. Jdeme do Suny, abychom ochránily naši vesnici. Namísto bezvýsledného lkaní nad vlastním osudem byste měla raději přemýšlet jak z dané situace vytěžit co nejvíc."

„Mluvíš jako Genji."

„Pouze stojím nohama pevně na zemi. Vy byste měla taky."

„Tobě se to říká snadno."

Pár okamžiků na sebe zíraly, než Shizuka ustoupila.

„Nejste jediná, kdo opouští domov… Své přátele… Svou lásku. Jdu spát. Klidně si tu zůstaňte, jestli vás to baví. Dobrou noc."

Uplynula hodina, než se Hinata vrátila do stanu s hryzavým pocitem viny, že Shizuku hluboce urazila.

* * *

Kazekageho sídlo bylo rozlehlé, opuštěné a zaprášené. Pamatovalo lepší dny, kdy v něm ještě žili lidé. Od smrti jeho předchozího majitele uplynuly tři roky, než se do něj stěhoval nový kazekage. Nyní tu vládl chaos, jak se služebné snažily vrátit sešlý dům do původního stavu. Vše muselo být hotové do příchodu ninjů z Konohy a čas se neúprosně krátil.

Gaara ten dům nenáviděl.

Pojilo se s ním příliš mnoho vzpomínek. Jak sám sedával v koutku pokoje a pokoušel se zabavit. Jak tiše vzlykal do polštářů. Jak v záchvatech vzteku bušil pěstmi do zdí. Jak mezi čtyřmi stěnami šílel osaměním.

Vše špatné se odehrálo v kulisách ponurého, studeného sídla uprostřed Suny.

Zvuky kroků se rozléhaly v nesčetných ozvěnách prázdnými sály. Gaara se bezcílně toulal domem. Vzpomněl si, že tu dřív visely na stěnách svitky s obrazy, otec jich měl slušnou sbírku. Jeden z nich se mu jako malému chlapci vryl do paměti. Dáma půvabná jako motýl, otec tvrdil, že se jedná o portrét jisté slavné geishi. Kam se svitek poděl, netušil. Pomalu sešel dolů po schodech; minul se s nějakými služkami. Šeptaly si a kradmo po něm pošilhávaly oči třeštíce nábožnou hrůzou_. Démon je tady!_

Jen stěží potlačil příval krvežíznivosti, která se v něm rodila. _Shukaku se bouří. _Kypěla v něm krev. Jen stěží se ovládl. Namísto toho, aby vyhověl Jednoocasému a rozdrtil je pískem, prošel kolem žen, bez známky, že by si jich byl všiml.

Schody vedly na balkonový ochoz kolem haly. Gaara přejel prsty po kamenném zábradlí. Sahalo mu sotva po boky. V mysli mu vytanul jeden z mála světlých okamžiků z dětství.

Tehdy si proti zábradlí připadal maličký, nebylo mu ani pět roků. Otec tu pořádal hostinu a pozvání přijal i Třetí hokage. Děti nesměly zevlovat s hosty u stolu, poslali je spát. Temari si ale chtěla prohlédnout všechny ty zajímavé ninji v cizokrajných uniformách. Spolu s Kankurem a Gaarou se proplížila až sem k balkonu a skrz sloupky špehovali hosty. Netrvalo dlouho a nachytal je Yashamaru. Vyplísnil jim a poslal je do pokojů.

Když došlo na Yashamarua, v Gaarovi zatrnulo.

Teď se v hale hemžil rej lidí. Nosili sem krabice, sestěhovával se nábytek. Gaara za každou cenu chtěl, aby tu po předchozím kagem nezůstalo nejmenší památky. Podřízení plnili rozkazy bez námitek.

Zamyšlen se vrátil zpět do druhého patra. Znovu ho rozbolela hlava. S povzdechem sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl lahvičku pilulek. Jednu si vzal a rozkousal. Ústa se mu zaplnila odporně hořkou pachutí.

Tady bývaly jejich ložnice. Nejblíže vstupu na terasu měl pokoj otec, dveře ho spojovaly s pracovnou. Na druhé straně byly pokoje Kankura a Temari. Moc věcí tu po nich nezbylo, když se po otcově smrti na bratrovo přání přestěhovali tam, kde žili nyní.

Gaarův pokoj byl pořád zamčený. Zvenčí nebylo pro zatažené závěsy vidět dovnitř. Kolem dveří prošel s nepříjemným mrazením po zádech. Přidal do kroku.

Prošel chodbou mezi jednotlivými ložnicemi. Tady spávalo služebnictvo, tady Yashamaru… Tady býval pokoj pro hosty a o pár metrů dál další.

Dorazil ke konci chodby, bylo tam velké okno ve tvaru kruhu. Někdo už ho stačil vydrhnout. Gaara z něj shlížel dolů na podvečerní Sunu. Pomalu se nořila do tmy. Jedno po druhém se rozsvěcela světla.

„Jé, na co koukáte, Gaara-sensei?" ozvalo se zvesela. Ohlédl se, aby spatřil zubící se Matsuri. Dívka se pohodlně opírala o koště a netrpělivě poklepávala nohou.

„Přinesli další várku knížek. Kam s nima?"

„Samozřejmě do knihovny."

„Chachá, tam už se nevejdou," oznámila mu se smíchem. „Nestačíme skládat ty vaše bichle na hromady. Ste snad vykrad knihkupectví nebo co? Takový skvadra knih jsem v životě neviděla."

„Tak je dejte do pracovny," řekl. Unaveně si mnul spánky. Matsuri mluvila dost hlasitě.

Znovu se zadíval z okna. Tma se mu zdála o něco hustší.

„Proč vlastně musíme pucovat každej zatracenej flek v baráku, Gaara-sensei? Sem snad jedou na inspekci? Vod toho uklízení mi snad popadaj ruce či co. Mám dojem, že jako uklízečka bych to dotáhla snad i na jounina… No jo, ale to by se nejprv měly rozdávat hodnosti, že?"

Gaara pokrčil rameny.

„Pfff, to je fuk," mávla najednou rukou. V té druhé stále svírala koště.

„Je," přisvědčil Gaara tiše. Matsuri zpozorněla. Očima visela na jeho prstech pomalu masírujících skráně.

„Bolí vás hlava? Zase? Ste jak ta ženská z vtipu, jak ji budí v noci manžel a-"

„Jsem v pořádku," utnul ji.

„Tak to je fajn," zubilo se děvče.

Léky začaly působit. Měly mírně otupující účinky. Cítil, jak se mu klíží víčka. Čelem se opřel o studené sklo okenní tabulky. Částečně to pomohlo zahnat ospalost.

Náhle si vzpomněl.

„Přišla zpráva od pátrací skupiny?" zeptal se. Matsuri sebou překvapeně trhla.

„No… ne," přiznala trochu neochotně. „Sme od nich nedostali ani pohlednici, Gaara-sensei."

Kolik je to dní, co je poslal hledat Kabuta? Uplynul týden. Předvčerejškem měli dát o sobě vědět. Jestli se neozvali ani dnes…

„To bude v cajku, Gaara-sensei. Nejspíš jim akorát chcípnul holub," chlácholila ho. Pohled, jaký jí věnoval, ji nenechal na pochybách, co si myslí o úmrtnosti poštovních holubů.

„Nepravděpodobné. Pojď se mnou," poručil jí. Vyrazil agresivním tempem ven z domu. Matsuri neváhala; zahodila koště a hnala za ním.

Venku je ovanul studený až mrazivý vítr vyschlý jako troud. Ulice zely prázdnotou. Přešli náměstí a vstoupili do správní budovy. Nikdo tu nebyl. Zamířili do Gaarovy kanceláře v nejvyšším patře. Kage sňal pečeť ochraňující vstup do místnosti a vstoupil. Matsuri vklouzla tiše jako myška za ním. Pak zkontrolovali kancelář, jestli je nikdo nešpehuje.

„Nejste kapku paranoidní, Gaara-sensei?"

„Ne."

Když bylo opatrnosti učiněno zadost, Gaara se posadil za psací stůl.

„Co jste teda chtěl?" zeptala se Matsuri.

„Kávu."

„To ste mě sem tahal akorát na kávovej dýchánek?!" vyjekla.

„Ne. Teď chci jen kávu. A podej mi složku s ANBU. A mapu."

Trvalo dlouho, než reptající Matsuri našla v deskami napěchované polici kýženou složku.

„Tady to máte," zabručela a práskla šanonem o stůl. Gaara jen pozvedl světlé obočí a složku prolistoval. Matsuri poodstoupila stranou, aby mu nestínila. Chvíli mu nakukovala přes rameno, třebaže ze šifrovaných textů nic nechápala, dokud se Gaara znovu neozval.

„Tu kávu," připomněl jí.

„Jasně, jasně… Hned…" Přiskočila k rohové kuchyňce a pustila se do přípravy. Nikdy se nestačila divit, kolik lžic temně hnědého prachu si Gaara běžně dává do šálku. Zatímco se ohřívala voda, pozorovala Matsuri mladíka u stolu. Gaara se zrovna skláněl nad mapou a cosi psal na papír. Často škrtal, to Matsuri poznala podle krátkých trhnutí zápěstím.

Čím dál ho sledovala, tím napjatější a nervóznější jí připadal.

Povzdechla si. Od té doby, co se stal kazekagem, se změnil. Ani předtím nebyl nijak vřelý ani otevřený, ale teď se stáhl ještě víc do sebe. Matsuri se nemohla zbavit utkvělého pocitu, že se jí ztrácí.

Konvice začala pískat. Voda se vařila.

„Nate," podala mu hrnek silně vonícího nápoje. Roztržitě přikývl a vzal si kávu. Usrkl.

„Lepší než minule," poznamenal. Matsuri zčervenala.

Uplynulo několik minut, kdy Gaara dál psal na papír. Matsuri ledabyle načmárané značky a plánky nedávaly smysl. Když jí už ticho začalo lézt na nervy, odkašlala si. Gaara zdvihl hlavu.

„Um… Proč jsem tady, Gaara-sensei? Máte pro mě nějakou práci?"

„Ano," přikývl a vzal další papír a rychle na něj napsal čtyři jména. Podal ho dívce. „Sežeň tyto osoby a pošli je co nejdřív sem do kanceláře." Očima přelétla po jménech na papírku. Mezi nimi bylo i Temari.

„Um… Asi mě pošlete do háje, když se vás zeptám, proč se sem maj tahat, že jo?"

„Tvá intuice mě nikdy nepřestane uvádět v úžas," řekl Gaara. V jeho tónu nebyl nejmenší náznak ironie, nehnul ani brvou.

„Huh?"

„Řečeno tvým způsobem:'Jdi do háje'," povzdechl si Gaara. „Skutečně ti nemůžu nic vysvětlovat."

„Jo ahá!" rozzářila se Matsuri. „Ste to moh říct rovnou! Prej intuice… Vy to ještě říkáte s tak funebráckym výrazem, až je z toho člověk úplně perplex!"

Jen uštěpačně stáhl koutky úst.

_Tohle_ jí _scházelo._ Jeho škleby nahrazující úsměv, jeho podivný smysl pro humor, který nikdy nedovedla dost dobře rozlousknout. Dokonce se jí stýskalo i po trénincích, které z ní div nevytloukly duši. Dřív se jí věnoval.

Co se stal kazekagem, najednou na ni přestal mít čas. Na její legrácky reagoval unaveným: „Řekneš mi to zítra". Už dva měsíce ho neviděla jinak než uštvaného a nevrlého. Když si z ní teď utahoval, bylo to, jako kdyby se vrátil starý Gaara. _Její Gaara._

„Už je to pár neděl, co ste si ze mě dělal srandu," mumlala. „Co je z vás kage, jako by vás vyměnili."

„O čem to mluvíš?" Matsuri sebou překvapeně trhla; nevěděla, že celou dobu přemýšlela nahlas.

„Huh… nic! Ehm… J-já… To je jedno, jdu sehnat ty lidi… Říkal jste, ať jdou sem?" vyhrkla a přiskočila ke dveřím.

„Ano. Ale pořád nerozumím, co jsi myslela tím-" Než stihl dokončit větu, práskla za sebou Matsuri dveřmi. Zamračil se. Jako vždy i teď se divil, kolik si vůči němu dívka dovolí – a co bylo hlavní – co jí vůbec toleruje.

Čekal.

Zůstal tu úplně sám. Ticho kolem něj ho pohlcovalo. Neměl z toho příjemný pocit. Raději se vrátil zpět k práci. Upřel pohled ke svým zápiskům. Přečetl jména členů týmu, vyslaného před týdnem.

Co se tak mohlo stát? Sedm lidí nezmizí jen tak z povrchu zemského. Gaara uvažoval. Možnost, že by jim pošel pták, byla k smíchu. I kdyby se tak stalo, skupina sedmi lidí si mohla dovolit vyčlenit jednoho ninju, aby předal zprávu osobně.

Nebo jsou všichni mrtví. Podle informací z Konohy dokázal Kabuto zničit celou jednotku ANBU a utéct. Jenže tady měli Sunští výhodu znalosti terénu a zásoby a Kabuto se mohl ztratit. Cesta mimo poušť by i při dokonalé navigaci trvala nejméně osm dní. Tak dlouho by nikdo bez vody nepřežil. Jediná oáza široko daleko se nacházela v Suně. Pokud tedy neměl Kabuto nablízku skrýš se zásobami, nemohl zůstat tak dlouho naživu. Na mapě si Gaara vyznačil několik skal a jeskyní v okolí, které mohly posloužit jako skrýše. Samozřejmě, že zásoby mohl Kabuto ukrýt i pod zemí, ale v jednotvárné pouštní krajině s minimem orientačních bodů by je sotva mohl nalézt. Logičtější byla varianta s jeskyní, která mohla v nouzové situaci posloužit i jako útočiště. Gaara nepochyboval, že tam ANBU zamířili nejdřív. Stopy budou vést v každém případě tudy.

Znovu přečetl jména členů týmu.

Myuzaki Hikaru.

Byla tu také další možnost. Matsuri by se mu vysmála, že je paranoidní.

Možná, že se ani nesnažili polapit Kabuta. Možná, že ho dostihli a prostřednictvím něj se přidali k Orochimarovi. Snad patřili ke klice obyvatel, pro které byla aliance s Konohou potupou. Nemohl jim to zazlívat; vždyť kolik rodin ztratilo své blízké během bojů s Listovou, které ukončila až dohoda o spojenectví? Nesměli své rodiny ani pomstít. „Nejhorší ze všeho je, že jim snad za ty sviňárny ještě poděkujeme, Gaara-sensei," řekla kdysi Matsuri, která strávila většinu svého života v sirotčinci díky shinobi z Konohy. Takoví lidé v čele s Taróem by uvítali každou příležitost vrátit svým „spojencům" staré křivdy.

„_Vím," řekl Taró. „Syn se stačil zmínit, než odešli."_

Hikaru mohl podpořit snahy svého otce. Mohl přesvědčit své druhy, aby ho následovali. Na slova o „cti Suny" slyšeli všichni z Písečné.

Gaara mohl jenom doufat, aby loajalita ANBU neselhala.

_Zítra si s Taróem promluvím,_ rozhodl se.

Ozvalo se zaklepání.

„Dále."

Dovnitř vkráčela Temari následovaná dvěma muži; byli to dvojčata. Všichni tři se uklonili. Slova se ujal Yuna.

„Přál jste si, kazekage-sama?" zachraptěl.

„Nechal jsem si vás přivést jako kapitány ANBU. Máte úkol," řekl Gaara. „Předpokládám, že jste obeznámeni s útěkem ztraceného ninji Kabuta minulý týden a že se po něm vydala pátrat jedna skupina."

Souhlasně přikývli.

„Jelikož dodnes jsme od nich neobdrželi žádné zprávy, objevily se důvody k obavám. Do rána sestavíte vlastní, šestičlenné týmy. Budete hledat stopy po předchozím týmu a současně hlídat okolí. Zaměřte se především na tyto oblasti," poklepal hubeným prstem po vyznačených místech na mapě. „Pokud do deseti dnů nic nenajdete, vraťte se. To je vše. Můžete jít. Temari? Ty tu zůstaň."

Kitaro a Yuna se otočili na podpatcích a tiše odešli. Temari za nimi tiše dovřela dveře. S tázavě pozvednutým obočím se obrátila k bratrovi. „No?"

_Pokud je ale Kabuto zabil, tak…_

„Chtěl jsem ti jenom říct…" Cítil, jak se mu zužuje hrdlo směsicí studu a úzkosti. „Dávej na sebe pozor."

Nejprve zjihla, zněžněla, a pak se rozesmála. „Je fajn vědět, že se o mě bojíš, ale nervuješ se zbytečně. Nemusíš mít o mě strach." Přitáhla si židli ke stolu a posadila se naproti bratrovi. Pozorovala ho s vychytralým výrazem; trochu déle, než aby to bylo Gaarovi příjemné. Ošil se.

„Tak povídej. Asi máš důvod se bát, hm? Myslím, že bude lepší, když mi řekneš rovnou, na čem jsme. Spusť."

Gaara váhal, jestli jí může své závěry prozradit. Nakonec, Temari byla mnohem spolehlivější než Matsuri. Stručně jí vysvětlil své obavy. Sestra si zamyšleně hryzala spodní ret.

„Víš, slyšela jsem – už je to pár dní zpátky – Hikarua komentovat celou tu záležitost s Hyuugy… Říkal něco v tom smyslu, že se Konoha snaží udělat z nás prostřednictvím nějaké _kundoichi_ svoji pobočku a že se hanbou nebude moci hlásit k vlastní vesnici."

„_Kundoichi?_"*

„Heh, ty jsi to ještě neslyšel?" smála se Temari. „Dost to vystihuje, čím by měla ta holka být… Ale ruku na srdce, Hinata sotva vykoktá pozdrav, natož aby nějakým zázrakem ohrozila naši suverenitu. Je taková puťka, až pochybuju, jestli bude vůbec fungovat i jako obyčejný vyslanec. Konoha to s ní moc nevyhrála."

Odmlčela se. Prohlížela si stůl zavalený nepořádkem. Zaujal ji zpola vypitý hrnek kávy.

„Zdržíš se tu přes noc?" Přikývl. „Proč vlastně zůstáváš tady? Vždyť je tu zima."

„V domě se také netopí… A nechci tam být."

„Kostlivci ve skříni?"

„Nejspíš. Není mi tam dobře. Všechno se… mi vrací, když tam jsem. "

„To přejde, uvidíš. Chce to jenom čas," povzbuzovala ho. „Co tu vůbec budeš celou noc dělat? Hlavně to nepřeháněj s prací." Mlčky vytáhl ze zásuvky u stolu sešit v tvrdých deskách. „Á, všimla jsem si, že si do něj píšeš. Pomáhá to?"

„Myslím, že ano. Vidím to vše z odstupu a pak je to o něco… snazší přijmout."

„To jsem ráda," usmála se. Pohledem zabloudila k nástěnným hodinám. Najednou se odstrčila od stolu a zprudka vstala. „Už je moc pozdě. Musím se jít připravit. Dobrou noc, Gaaro."

„Dobrou noc."

Poté, co odešla i ona, dal se do psaní. Měl toho hodně co napsat.

V kanceláři se svítilo do čtyř ráno.

* * *

„Zvedá se vítr," poznamenal Hiashi. „Všiml sis toho také, Neji?"

„Ano, Hiashi-sama," přikývl mladík. „Hádám, že do několika hodin nás dostihne."

„O čem to mluvíte?" Ať se snažil sebevíc, Kiba nedokázal v dálce rozeznat víc než nažloutlý opar, jaký byl v poušti obvyklý. „Co nás dostihne?"

„Bouře," odpověděl Neji.

„Cože? V poušti?"

„Slyšel jsi někdy pojem ‚písečná bouře', chlapče?" ozval se uštěpačně Genji. Všichni tři se obrátili k starému muži na hřbetě muly. Jeho zešedlou tvář pokrytou vráskami poznamenala únava, hluboké rýhy brázdily široké čelo a jen dokreslovaly výraz znechucení a otrávenosti.

Hiashi pevně semkl rty. Nenáviděl pohled na svého otce. Nesnesl dívat se na něj, byli si příliš podobní. Vidět jeho tvář znamenalo vidět sám sebe jako starého, seschlého a _nesnesitelného_. Chovaly i jeho děti vůči svému otci takovou zášť? Hiashi se ohlédl směrem k dvěma dívkám, které z dálky od sebe jen stěží rozeznal. _Hinata_. Z její tváře nemohl vyčíst nic, jako kdyby ji vytesali z kamene. Nedávala najevo sebemenší náznak emocí, ale Hiashi _tušil_, jak vroucí nenávist se skrývá za tou lhostejnou bledou maskou.

Pokračovali dál v cestě. Už se stmívalo, když dorazili ke skalám tvořícím půl kilometru dlouhý pískovcový oblouk. Sakuru překvapila červená barva písku kolem. Shikamaru jí líně vysvětlil, že se zdejší oblast nenazývá Akasuna, Červené Písčiny, pro nic za nic. Mezitím vítr zesílil, jeho kvílení se neslo celou pouští. Bouře se blížila. Hiashi zavelel utábořit se.

Genji a ostatní starší zhltli svůj příděl jídla a ulehli k odpočinku. Zbylí ninjové se dohadovali, kdo bude držet hlídku. První hlídka vyšla na Shizuku a Hinatu. Obě dívky se bez reptání usadily k ohni a ostatní šli spát.

Přiložily trochu uhlí, aby v noci nezmrzly. Shizuka postavila vodu na čaj. Pak jí zalily seschlé lístky v šálcích a tiše upíjely horký nápoj.

Mlčely. Už čtyři dny mlčely, nevyměnily si jediné slovo. _Skutečně jsem ji musela naštvat_, pomyslela si Hinata.

Dlouze pozorovala svou společnici zpoza přimhouřených víček. Bylo až k nevíře, jak se jí sestřenice z třetího kolene podobala. Oválná tvář klasických rysů, vysoko posazené lícní kosti a plné, jakoby našpulené rty. A oči, průzračně bílé oči, které se dívaly na svět skrz mandlové štěrbiny víček a závoj hustých, černých řas. Hyuuga Shizuka byla _krásná_.

_Její milý musel být skutečně šťastný, že měl ji vedle sebe. Zajímalo by mě…_

„Tak se ptejte," vyzvala ji Shizuka. Její tichý, temně zbarvený alt zněl Hinatiným uším po čtyřech dnech přezíravého ignorování jako balzám.

„Jak jsi věděla, že se tě chci na něco ptát?"

„Už chvíli na mě upřeně zíráte. Jednoho nemusí obdařit byakuganem, aby to poznal. Tak tedy - na co jste se chtěla zeptat?"

„Vlastně už ani nevím," zamumlala Hinata. „Možná… Jak se jmenuje?" Sotva to řekla, chtěla vzít svá slova zpět. Bylo to tak neurvalé! _Určitě se urazí_, pomyslela si.

„Jak se jmenuje kdo?"

„Um… T-to je jedno."

„Nenačínejte téma, pokud nemáte v úmyslu jej dokončit. Koho jste měla na mysli?"

_Je napjatá_.

„Minule… jsi mluvila o ‚své lásce', kterou jsi musela opustit. Jen mě zajímalo-"

„Ko," vyhrkla Shizuka. Hinata si vybavila v duchu tvář jednoho z členů vedlejší rodiny. Často mu připadla úloha Hinatina ochránce, když byl Neji na misích. _Ko_.

Hinata si nemohla nevšimnout, jak dívce změkl pohled, když vyslovila jméno svého milého. Jak se jí v očích mihla jiskra touhy a neklidu. Stesku.Bledé líce jí znachověly, hlas se chvěl. Potřásla hlavou, aby zahnala pryč chvilkovou slabost. Vrátila se stará Shizuka, ledově chladná a klidná jako každá správně vychovaná Hyuuga.

Dlouze hleděla na horizont. Všude kolem vířila mračna rudozlatého písku.

„Zdrží nás nejméně den… Jestli budeme mít štěstí. Slyšela jsem, že písečné bouře někdy trvají celé týdny," změnila náhle téma.

„To by bylo příliš," přikývla Hnata. „ Moc dlouho se zbylými zásobami vody nevydržíme."

„Nezbývá nám nic než doufat."

Znovu zavládlo ticho.

Plynuly minuty. Hinatě se klížila víčka únavou… Stulila se do klubíčka čelem k ohni. Bílý písek v přesýpacích hodinách už všechen skončil v dolní nádobce. Jejich hlídka se nachýlila ke konci. Už neslyšela, jak Shizuka opustila své místo a odběhla vzbudit Kibu a Sakuru, na které přišla řada. Usnula.

Nejprve se jí před očima míhaly záblesky z předchozího dne a mísily se s obrazem tančících plamenů. Postupně se chaotické představy slily v zelený oceán.

_Zelený jako něčí oči… Moc písku… Páchne…krví?_

_Jsem v rozlehlé poušti. Kolem mě jsou pyramidy. Za rohem číhá Neji. Má na sobě uniformu zdravotní sestřičky, moc mu sluší. Nese s sebou obrovskou injekční stříkačku._

„_Jenom to maličko štípne," usměje se. „Jestli budeš hodná, dostaneš bonbón." Chvíli váhám, než se konečně odhodlám natáhnout před sebe ruku. Ostrá jehla se pomalu noří do mé kůže. Pouští se rozlehne výkřik, nejspíš jsem to já. Neji zklamaně vytáhne jehlu._

„_Nejsi hodná. Nezasloužíš si bonbón."_

_Jeho ruce se křečovitě ohnou, vypadají spíš jako pařáty. Písek kolem začne syčet a vířit. Najednou to není Neji, kdo stojí přede mnou, nýbrž Gaara. _

„_Jsi jen maso. Nic než jen maso."_

_Všechno zaplaví písek. A mnou cosi otřásá. Prudce do mě naráží masy písku a zraňují._

„_Hinato…" volá odkudsi zdálky Kiba…_

„Hinato!"

Unaveně rozlepila oči. Krk měla ztuhlý, záda nepříjemně prochladlá. Chtělo se jí ještě spát, ale neodbytné ruce, které jí vzaly za ramena a třásly jí, ji nenechaly znovu usnout.

„Vstávej, Hinato… No tak… Dělej ksakru!"

„Co… Proč…? Už mám po hlídce…" Pár červených značek na snědé tváři. _Znám ho. „_…Kibo?"

„Zabili Shizuku."

* * *

_Kde má oči? _

V přítmí stanu, který Hinata sdílela s mrtvou, se matně rýsovalo ležící tělo. Tma milosrdně skrývala příšerné zohavení; jen Hyuugové viděli přesně, v jakém stavu se mrtvola nachází. Ležela tam pohozená a zlomená, dětská panenka s ránou v srdci a proříznutým hrdlem. Vlasy rozprostřené jako svatozář, stále byla krásná. Čelo měla jasné a čisté bez poskvrny. Místo očí však zely jen dvě zčernalé díry.

_Kde jsou oči? Kde jsou?! _

Prsty drobných ruček se navěky křečovitě zaťaly v pěst. _Shizuka je mrtvá._ Pach krve naplnil ovzduší stanu a dusil všechny přítomné. _Shizuka je mrtvá. _Kdesi v koutku seděla Sakura a duchem nepřítomná si objímala kolena. _Shizuka je mrtvá. Je mrtvá. Je mrtvá!_

Nevěřícně se dotkla chvějícími se prsty její porcelánové kůže. Tělo ještě nestačilo úplně vychladnout. Hladila ji po pažích, po čelisti a po lících a vší silou vůle se snažila nedívat se na zuhelnatělé zbytečky očí, ale pokaždé jí pohled sklouzl přímo _tam_. Hrdlem se jí draly vzlyky, ale nedokázala plakat. Všechno v ní trnulo hrůzou… ale pláč stále nepřicházel.

Zírala na to ohavné zuhelnatělé _cosi_, jež přitahovalo pozornost jako černé díry. Prokletá pečeť se jí hnusila každým okamžikem víc a víc.

Čísi dlaň se opatrně dotkla jejích zad. Tmavé vlasy spadaly Nejimu do tváře, když se sklonil ke své sestřenici a zašeptal, že bude možná lepší, kdyby s ním šla ven. Poslechla ho.

Venku se oba beze slova posadili na holou zem. Ani jeden nebyl s to promluvit první. Mezi nimi stála jakási přehrada postavená z šoku a hrůzy. _Co vlastně vidíš ty, Neji? Děsí tě pomyšlení, že až zemřeš, budeš mít místo očí jen uhlíky? Nebo myslíš na svého otce, jehož mrtvolu jsi nesměl ani na okamžik spatřit?_ _Byl by pohled na něho také tak odporný?_

Zmalátněla. Opřela se čelem o Nejiho rameno a snažila se aspoň štkát, aby ze sebe dostala onen hnusný, dusivý pocit, ale snad zapomněla plakat. V krku jí vyschlo a sotva otevřela ústa, aby řekla alespoň _něco, _oněměla. Mohla by začít křičet a z hrdla by se jí nevydralo nic než ticho.

„Věřila byste, že se teprve teď začínám bát smrti?" šeptal Neji. „Teprve teď… Předtím jsem jen hloupě plácal, jaké je to strašné mít na sobě ten zatracený cejch, ale nic jsem nevěděl… _Její oči,_ Hinata-sama… Ty oči… Přísahal bych, že jsem cítil na kůži, jak se na mě dívají." Odmlčel se, zhluboka se nadechl a pak pokračoval. „V první chvíli mě napadlo, že jste to _vy_, kdo tam leží…"

_Pohled na tvou mrtvolu by mě připravil o rozum, Nii-san. _„Ty mi nesmíš umřít, Neji," hlesla.

Jen se na ni trpce usmál, v jeho úsměvu se skrývalo cosi ironického.

Možná chtěl něco ještě namítnout, snad něco ve smyslu, že nemusí mít strach, ale přerušil je Hiashi, který v doprovodu ostatních ninjů právě vyšel ze stanu. Vynesli s sebou mrtvolu.

„Už začíná tuhnout," poznamenal jeden z nich. „Odneste ji tam na kámen – na ten plochý, ať ji můžu pořádně prohlédnout. Shuiji, ty mi přines lampu, musím na ni přece vidět. A nezapomeň na brašnu s nástroji! Hiashi-sama," obrátil se ninja k zachmuřenému muži, „velice si vážím vašeho svolení k provedení pitvy. Vím, jak jste vy Hyuugové na takové věci hákliví."

„Závisí na tom bezpečí nás všech, Kaoru-san," řekl Hiashi. „Hlavně to odbuďte rychle a snažte se o tom před Genjim ráno pomlčet."

„Jistě,Hiashi-sama," přikývl Kaoru a přistoupil k Shizuce, kterou mezitím položili na kámen na způsob panenské oběti. Shuiji už donesl potřebné věci k pitvě. Kaoru se dal zprvu do ohledávání.

„Jak se to vlastně stalo, Neji?" zeptala se Hinata, zatímco upřeně sledovala proces před sebou.

„Vše, co vím o vraždě, mám od Sakury. Když se vyměnily hlídky, našla vás Sakura spát u ohně. Chvíli vás nechala s Kibou být, než se zvedla, že vám dojde pro deku. Vlezla k vám do stanu, kde přistihla někoho sklánět se nad Shizukou. Ještě prý žila. Vrah se jí zrovna chystal vydloubnout oči. Když tam vtrhla Sakura, lekl se, dorazil Shizuku ranou do srdce a zmizel. Sakura začala ječet a vyburcovala celý tábor. A to nejhorší teprve přijde."

„Co může být ještě horšího?"

„Sakura přesně popsala oděv, výstroj i značení toho vraha. Byl to ANBU ze Suny."

Hinatino srdce vynechalo několik úderů.

_Suna. Oni nás zradili a my jim znovu sedli na lep._

_Suna! Můj cíl a má noční můra. Nakonec jsi mě svou smrtí zachránila před mou, Shizuko. Oni mě zrádcům nedají. A já jsem… ráda, že tomu tak je._

_Stojí mi však má svoboda za tvůj život? _

„Vidíte, Hiashi-sama? Přeseknutí průdušnice _bylo _provedeno s úmyslem přímo zabít. Že první rána Shizuku hned nezabila, byl zázrak." vysvětloval Kaoru a skalpelem ukazoval na cosi na rozdrásaném hrdle. Jeho hlas se rozléhal v hrobovém tichu jako polnice.

„Nedává to smysl," namítl Hiashi. „Suna ví o funkci vedlejší rodinné větve. Pokud chtěli získat byakugan z mrtvoly člena vedlejší rodiny, prokletá pečeť by se aktivovala a zničila by oči, což se také stalo. Ledaže…" Hiashi zmlkl. Zbledl jako křída „Ledaže by je _zaměnil_."

„_V první chvíli mě napadlo, že jste to vy, kdo tam leží…"_

_Měla jsem to být já._

_Vždycky jenom já. Hizashi!_

_Nejsem hodná… A bolí to, Neji. Srdce mám na kusy._

_Nejsem nic než jen maso._

Omdlela.

* * *

Bylo dávno ráno, když konečně přišla k sobě. Rozhlédla se kolem. Ležela na jednoduchém polním lůžku, v takovém spala posledních deset dní. Vedle ní ležel kdosi další. Na okamžik si bláhová myslela, že je to Shizuka a že to všechno se jí jen zdálo. _Bláhová._

„Neji-niisan?" Zlehka ho poplácala po tváři. Neji rozespale zamrkal. Pomalu se posadil a protáhl.

„Vy už jste vzhůru?" podivil se, zatímco ze sebe skopával spací pytel. „Poslední dobou omdléváte mnohem častěji," řekl pak zamyšleně.

„Však ty víš proč," zamumlala a položila si dlaň na srdce. Neji provinile odvrátil pohled. Nemohla mu to vyčítat, přece tehdy obrátili list.

„Um… Nii-san?"

„Ano, Hinata-sama?"

„P-proč jsi tu se mnou spal?"

„Váš otec přikázal, že se od vás nesmím ani hnout. Pokusili se vás zabít, Hinata-sama, a tentokrát tu není nikdo, s kým by si vás mohli splést. Sama se nikomu tak silnému neubráníte. Shizuka byla zdravá a kde je teď? Budu vaše tělesná stráž do té doby, než se vrátíme do Konohy," vysvětlil.

„Konoha…" opakovala nevěřícně. „Kdy, Neji? Chci domů…"

„Vrátíme se, až pomine bouře. Mezitím tu musíme nějak vyjít se zásobami vody a jídla. Doufejme, že bouře nebude trvat dlouho. Více než polovinu potravin už jsme spotřebovali. O vodě raději ani nemluvím."

_Podobně jsme mluvily spolu my dvě, Shizuko. Tvá poslední slova ke mně byla, že nám nezbývá nic než doufat. Tak tedy – já doufám, ale nevím v co. Já nikdy nevím, Shizuko, a není tu nikdo, kdo by mi to řekl, protože ty jsi mrtvá._

„Ne – já nepláču, Neji… Budu v pořádku, neměj strach."

* * *

Uplynul den. Venku stále zuřila bouře. Nikdo neopouštěl svůj stan, dokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné. K večeru se vítr trochu ztišil.

„Kdy pohřbíme nebohou Shizuku?" nadhodil Genji. „Nemůžeme ji tu přeci nechat jen tak ležet."

A tak vykopali jámu a položili do ní bezduché tělo. Nad otevřeným hrobem skučel vítr. Genji nabral plnou hrst písku a natáhl ji před sebe. Nechal písek volně unikat mezi prsty a ten padal na mrtvou. Ostatní ho napodobili. Shizuku pokryla tenká vrstva červených zrnek.

Pak jámu zakryli. Ještě chvíli stáli u hrobu, aby vzdali úctu zemřelé, ale nemilosrdná bouře je brzy zahnala zpět do stanů.

Hinata už nikdy nemohla vyhnat z hlavy obraz těla pod nánosem písku.

_Pořád mám pocit, že pohřbili tu nepravou. Nemůžu se toho dojmu zbavit. Nemůžu!_

K ránu následujícího dne mezi mračny písku vysvitla azurová obloha.

* * *

„Myuzaki Hikaru," přečetl nahlas Hiashi. Znaky vyryl kovář na jílci dýky pro její podivný zvlněný tvar patrně vyrobené na zakázku. Právě takovou popsala Sakura, že měl s sebou vrah.

_Myuzaki. _Kde už to příjmení viděl? Vzpomněl si na dopisy ze Suny, některé z nich byly podepsány právě těmito znaky. _Suna._

Dýka, kterou držel, vše jen potvrdila.

„Kde jsi to našel?"

„Kousek odtud, když jsme s Leem obcházeli tábor," odpověděl Shikamaru. „Hiashi-sama, je to…"

„Je to jisté," přikývl Hiashi. „Stali se pro nás znovu nepřáteli." Shikamaru zbledl jako stěna. Beze slova se vytratil pryč. Hiashi mohl jen hádat, co do něj tak najednou vjelo. Povzdechl si. Najednou na něj dolehla tíha posledních dní. Dýka v ruce se mu zdála nesnesitelně těžká.

_Kam jsme to dospěli?_

Hiashi nenacházel uspokojivou odpověď.

Očima těkal po tvářích hledaje svou dceru. _Hinata._ Zrovna vyšla ven ze stanu doprovázena Nejim. V ten moment připomínala unavenou stařenu. Ještě nikdy ji neviděl tak zničenou. Byla to jeho vina. Měl včas prohlédnout léčku, jak mohl být tak slepý? Historie se opakovala.

_Co se stalo, stalo se_.

Od chvíle, kdy zabili Shizuku, se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že tu kolem prochází duch. Několikrát za noc se budil vyděšený představou, že se tehdy vrah nezmýlil. _Hinata! _Znovu se pohledem ujistil, že jeho dítě stále žije. Bylo to iracionální, musel se sám sobě smát, ale cítil se pak klidnější. Přes všechny urážky, kterými ji léta častoval, přes všechny ústrky, pořád měl v živé paměti okamžik, kdy mu položili novorozeně do náruče. _Byla tak křehká. _

To se stalo poprvé a naposledy, kdy jí dovolil být slabou. Pak na to vystrašené ptáče s drobnými kostmi naložil břímě těžší, než dovedlo nést.

_Zničil jsem ji já. A ona to ví, i když mi to nikdy do tváře přímo nevmete. _

Zahleděl se do dálek. Všude kolem jen skály a písek. Žádná známka ani po ubohém keři. A on ji tu chtěl nechat, opustit ve vyprahlé pustině, _ji_, která se jako malá zdobila květinami a lezla po stromech. _Uschla by tu._

Cosi černého se zavlnilo v dálce. Všiml si toho zatím jen on. Soustředil se. Přimhouřil oči, kolem vystouply žíly. Napnul zrak.

Uviděl je.

_Ta drzá holka…_

* * *

Temari zaklapla kompas.

„Blížíme se k Akasuně, pánové," prohodila směrem ke svým podřízeným.

Červené písčiny se nacházely asi šedesát kilometrů směrem na jih. Tamní skály byly jedny z těch, které Gaara označil za Kabutova možná útočiště. Protože dosud nenašli žádné stopy a nikde blíž nestála žádná další skála, zamířili přímo tam. Šli celou noc. Vítr jim zprvu bránil v rychlé chůzi, ale postupně začal slábnout. Bouře pomalu ustala. Vyčistila se obloha. Podél horizontu se rýsovala červená linie skal Akasuny ozářených vycházejícím sluncem. Přidali do kroku. Čím blíž se ocitali ke skalnímu oblouku, tím zřetelněji rozeznávali tábor pod ním.

„To budou ti z Konohy, Temari-dono," hádal jeden z ANBU a měl pravdu.

Temari se usmála. Představila si, jak se bude tvářit Shikamaru, až ji uvidí. _Nejspíš protáhne obličej, prohlásí, že je to celé otravné, ale to mu rozhodně nebude bránit přilepit se mi k patám._

Pak zvážněla. Příliš se jí nechtělo stanout před Hiashim – poznala ho i z dálky – se zprávou, co se přihodilo v její vesnici. Získal by dojem, že Suna situaci nezvládá, a to bylo poslední, po čem Temari toužila. _Na druhou stranu, kdyby tehdy Konoha nepodělala, co podělat mohla, Kabuto by už dávno čuchal kytičky zespod, _omlouvala se v duchu. _Nám něco vyčítat by zavánělo, řekněme, nedostatkem sebekritiky._

Slunce stoupalo po obloze stále výš. Pospíšili si. Seběhli dolů po osvětlené straně duny až k úpatí skal, kde se rozkládal tábor. Aby na sebe upozornili, přiložila Temari dlaně k ústům. „Héj!" zvolala. Ozvěna se odrážela mezi skalními stěnami a spojila se v podivný „akord".

Hiashi stál dál na okraji tábora, nevyšel jim vstříc, a jestli někdo jiný chtěl, jediným gestem dotyčného zastavil. Temari připadalo, že Hyuuga _vyčkává._

Instinkty větřily nebezpečí.

Nebyl tu žádný rozumný důvod k obavám.

Temari obyčejně důvěřovala spíš rozumu než pochybnému zdání, přesto znejistěla. Váhala. Nakonec si řekla, že bát se by byla hloupost, vždyť se jedná o spojence!

Hiashi se nehnul z místa, ani když stanuli přímo před ním. Tyčil se nad nimi jako kamenná socha, v levé ruce svíral kris**. Bledýma očima zíral na Temari. Z jeho pohledu jí naskakovala husí kůže. _Takové oči by měli zakázat! _

Kolem je obklopili další ninjové z Konohy. Většinu z nich znala jménem, mezi nimi byl i Shikamaru. Jen Hinata scházela. To nebylo důležité. Spíš ji zaráželo nepřátelské ovzduší. _Takhle se vítají spojenci? Co je to za způsoby?!_

Odhrnula z tváře černou roušku, jakou ANBU z Písečné nosili, a hluboce se uklonila.

„Jsme tu na pátrací misi," vysvětlila chladně, když se napřímila. „Omlouvám se, že vás zdržujeme. Musím vědět, jestli jste tady v okolí nenarazili na nic podezřelého."

„Řekl bych, že ano," procedil Hiashi.

Jeho tón ji… _děsil_. Skrýval se v něm příslib – čeho vlastně? – Z Hiashiho hlasu čišela _nepochopitelná_ krutost. Způsob, jakým se zavrtával pohledem do Temari, připomínal rozžhavenou čepel nořící se do těla. _Co se tu děje?_

Zvedl ruku s dýkou, jeho pohyb připadal Temari neuvěřitelně zpomalený, a zvedl ji k očím. „Myuzaki Hikaru," přečetl nahlas. „Myslím, že to jméno znáte, _Temari."_

Vyplivl její jméno jako tu nejšpinavější urážku.

Jen stěží spolkla oprávněnou zlost. Musela si neustále opakovat, že před ní stojí muž, na jehož vůli závisí spojenecká smlouva. _Diplomacie, Temari!_

Přikývla.

Zahlédla kanji vyrytá na jílci dýky. _Myuzaki Hikaru._ Jak se sem dostala jeho dýka?

Zodpovědět si otázku nestačila.

Hyuugova ruka vystřelila vpřed nelidskou rychlostí. Prsty se sotva dotkl solaru. Úder dívkou mrštil o skálu.

Zvuk vlastních lámajících žeber ji téměř ohlušil. _Bolest._ Útroby se mučivě svíjely v plamenech.

Tupě se svezla k zemi. Prameny krve jí stékaly z nosu a úst.

_Nemusíš se o mě bát, Gaaro._

ANBU okamžitě vyrazili do útoku. Stejně tak ninjové z Listové. Byli by se povraždili nebýt Hiashiho.

Popadl dívku za krk a zády ji přirazil ke skále. V jeho rukou visela jako loutka. Nemohla se pod železným stiskem ani nadechnout. S děsivou přesností vnímala chvění čakry plynoucí z Hiashiho dlaně, jak do ní proniká a pomalu ji zbavuje života.

„Odhoďte zbraně!"

Co zbývalo než vzdát se? Temari byla kazekageho sestra, nesměli dopustit její smrt. Mohli jen sledovat, jak se jejich velitelka dáví vlastní krví, a doufat. Ninjové z Listové je obklopili, zbraně vytasené a přiložené ke krkům. Drželi je v šachu.

„Spali jste v mém domě, jedli mé jídlo, chtěli mou dceru a takhle jste se odvděčili," zasyčel Hiashi Temari do ucha. Sevření zesílilo.

„Co jste měli v plánu? Mluv!"

„Já… nevím…"

Třásl s ní. Ostrá bolest jí vystřelovala po celém těle. Před očima se jí rozprostřela tma. Ztrácela vědomí. Najednou si připadala strašně _lehká_. Hiashiho slova k ní doléhala jakoby zdálky. Věděla, že dokolečka opakuje totéž: _Já nevím_.

_Gaaro… _

Vražda v noci… Jaká vražda? _Hinata…?_

_Mohl to být Hikaru – kdo je Hikaru?_

Další výčitky, další otázky.

Slyší se, jak křičí bolestí, že neví.

_Kankuro…_

Cizí čakra, _jeho_ čakra, znovu vnikne do jejích žil a leptá ji zevnitř jako žíravina.

„_Já nevím! Nevím!"_

Náhle – byl to zázrak? – mučení skončilo. Slyšela někoho křičet, ať přestane – kdo přestane? – kdo křičí? Zvuky kolem vířily a mísily se v obludnou kakofonii. Chaos.

Zhroutila se k zemi.

Pomalu se jí vracely smysly. Kolem ní zněl dusot kroků. Někdo k ní přiběhl. Cítila, jak ji zvedají z prachu. Někdo jí omyl obličej a další se ujal jejích ran.

Konečně poznala, kdo křičí.

„Říkala sakra, že neví! Co kdybyste ji nechal to vysvětlit! Vůbec netušila, co se stalo!"

_Shikamaru?_

Hlasy kolem nabyly na intenzitě.

„Bude v pořádku?"

„Vypadá to děsně… Ale snad to zvládnu."

„Jsi si jistá, Sakuro?"

„Nech mě se soustředit do háje!"

„Temari-san je mladá! Má plno sil! Zvládne to!"

„Lee? Sklapni."

Z mlh se vynořila Sakuřina tvář.

„Tohle tvůj táta šeredně přehnal, Hinato! Vyřiď mu to, za mě!"

„Probouzí se."

„Temari? Slyšíš mě?"

„Jo… Kurva…Kurva…Kurva…" klela. Zvedal se jí žaludek. Znovu se rozkašlala. Chvíli zvracela krev.„Co se doprdele stalo?!"

„Potom ti to vysvětlím," ozval se Shikamaru. „Teď se hlavně dej dohromady. _Já se z něj…_"

„Kde je Hiashi?"

„Šel pryč, neboj."

„Jaká vražda - jaká zrada, o čem to sakra mluvil?!"

„Uklidni se!" okřikla ji Sakura. „Nech mě se soustředit na léčení, mluvit můžete až potom."

Temari zmlkla. Nechala Sakuru uzdravit zlomeniny a některá další vnitřní zranění. Na samotná poškození, která způsobil juuken, byly ale Sakuřiny dovednosti krátké. Ty léčila Hinata. Položila prsty na poškozené meridiány a lehce tlačila. Rozproudila tak čakru. Bolest mírně polevila.

„Vysvětlí mi někdo konečně, co se tu stalo?"

Zavládlo ticho. První je porušila Sakura.

„Ty skutečně netušíš, _proč_ po vás Hiashi vyjel?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

„Zamysli se," odsekla Temari vztekle. „Kdybych tušila, tak už dávno kápnu bož…" Zbledla. Prudce se otočila k zemi, musela se vyzvracet. Na zem dopadala už jen zelenavá žluč, přesto se břicho bolestivě stahovalo dál.

„Následky juukenu," poznamenal Neji.

„Podívej se tam," kývla pak Sakura bradou směrem k čerstvému hrobu. „Pohřbili jsme tam Shizuku. Zavraždil ji Myuzaki Hikaru. Sama jsem to viděla."

„Asi jsi měla halucinace," zamračila se Temari, „protože to absolutně nedává smysl."

„Dává to dokonalý smysl," odsekla Sakura. „Chtěli jste získat kekkei genkai, tak jste sem nalákali pár Hyuugů a pokusili se přitom zavraždit dědičku klanu, ale to jste dost podělali-"

„Mluv vážně!"

„Já mluvím vážně! Viděla jsem jednoho z vašich ANBU, jak se zrovna chystal vydloubnout Shizuce zaživa oči! Myslíš, že bych si něco takového vymýšlela?" nedala se odbýt Sakura. „Co vám nabídl Orochimaru tentokrát, že jste nás znovu zradili, he?!"

„Co nám nabídl… Orochimaru…?"

Už chápala.

„_Kabuto,_" hlesla. „Celé to má na svědomí Kabuto! Když jsme nezrušili alianci my, tak ji zruší sami… Musím _okamžitě _mluvit s Hiashim!"

Pokusila se vstát, teprve s Shikamarovou pomocí se jí to podařilo. Nejistě vrávorala na roztřesených nohou.

„Suna Konohu nezradila, za to vám ručím vlastním krkem!" dodala vášnivě. „Jdeme, Shikamaru!"

„Jen doufám, že nelžeš, Temari-san," ozvala se tiše Hinata. „Už kvůli sobě bys neměla lhát."

_Můj otec totiž s lháři nemá nejmenší slitování_, už nahlas vyslovit nemusela. Temari pochopila.

„Jdeme."

* * *

_Chci vůbec, aby měla pravdu?_ Ptala se sebe samotné asi tisíckrát. _Jestli nás skutečně nezradili… Jestli je to celé Orochimarovo dílo… To jsem opravdu taková zrůda, že jen kvůli sobě, abych se nemusela vdávat za Gaaru, si přeju válku se Sunou? Ne!_

Zakázala si na něco takového byť jen pomyslet. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelně sobecké a tudíž špatné, že se i v myšlenkách snažila tomu vyhnout. Přísahala by, že slyší Shizuku, jak se jí tiše v koutku posmívá.

_Nejsi hodná. _

_Nejsi hodná! _

_Zlá, zlá Hinata! _

Schoulila se do klubíčka. Roztřásla se jí ramena. Propukla v pláč. Tichý a zoufalý. Bez slz, ty stále nepřicházely, oči měla suché, přesto dál neslyšně vzlykala.

Byla zcela ponořená do vlastní beznaděje. Styděla se sama před sebou. Nedokázala se smířit s tím, jak strašně špatná je. Pokazila by tak obraz sebe samotné. Toho se v hloubi duše děsila nejvíc. Pravá Hinata, ta zkažená se špatnými myšlenkami, nikdy nesměla vyjít na povrch. _Nejsi hodná._

„Hinato?"

U vchodu do stanu stál Neji. Zaraženě hleděl na vzlykající sestřenici. _Co se stalo? _Vzpamatoval se a přistoupil blíž.

„Proč pláčete, Hinata-sama?" zeptal se jemně. Klekl si k ní na zem, vzal její ruce do dlaní a palci je pohladil po hřbetech. Na dotyk její ruce mrazily jako led. „Vždyť byste měla být ráda."

„Já tam nechci," vyhrkla.

„Už jste jednou dala své slovo," připomněl jí. „Nemůžete ho brát zpět, kdykoliv se vám zlíbí."

Zarytě mlčela.

„Vracím se od vašeho otce," změnil téma. „Byl jsem přitom, když s ním mluvila Temari-san. Mám vám říct, jak to celé bylo?"

Pokynula mu, ať vypráví.

Za vším stál Kabuto, tvrdila Temari. Orochimaru ho poslal, aby roznítil konflikt mezi vesnicemi. Nejprve se o to pokoušel prostřednictvím Gaary, ale marně. Ze Suny musel uprchnout. Nějakým způsobem za sebou zahladil stopy. Po skupině, která se po něm vydala pátrat, se také slehla zem. Mezi nimi byl i Myuzaki Hikaru, jehož dýku našel Shikamaru. Podle všeho je Kabuto nejspíš porazil a pozabíjel, sebral jim zásoby a zamaskoval se jako jeden z nich. V přestrojení za ANBU z Písečné pronikl do tábora a zavraždil Shizuku v domnění, že se jedná o Hinatu. Vše nastražil tak, aby podezření padlo na Sunu.

Stačilo málo a byl by rozpoutal válku.

Hinata ho pozorně vyslechla. Snažila se zaměstnat mozek úvahami, jestli je něco takového vůbec možné. Myšlenkami ale pokaždé sklouzla jinam.

„M-můj otec jí dal zapravdu, že?"

„Příliš se mu to nezdálo, ale starší v čele s Genji-sama ho přesvědčili. Temari-san dokonce na důkaz, že nás Suna nezradila, nabídla sebe a své podřízené jako rukojmí. V okamžik, kdy nás Píseční napadnou, Hiashi-sama je bez milosti zabije."

„O tom nepochybuji," odvětila Hinata.

Vstala ze země. Drobnými kroky přistoupila k vchodu a odhrnula závěs. Nechala tak dovnitř proniknout světlo. Nastavila tvář polednímu slunci. Přimhouřila oči, její výraz jakoby zjemněl, uvolnil se. _Nemůžeš nic změnit. No tak se s tím smiř. Smiř se s tím konečně! _Chvíli tam postávala, než se otočila zpátky k Nejimu. Už zcela klidným hlasem se zeptala, kdy vyráží.

„Hned, co sklidím stan. Vy si zatím odpočiňte, Hinata-sama."

* * *

Cesta uběhla rychle.

Příliš rychle.

Později si Hinata vybavila jen několik útržků o dnech, které následovaly po zajetí Temari. Zdá se to divné, ale jediné, co si pamatovala zcela jasně, bylo večerní sezení u ohně. Tu scénu mohla popsat s dokonalou přesností, každý detail onoho večera se jí vryl hluboko do paměti.

_Nejiho vlasy jsou v ostrém kontrastu s bílou látkou yukaty. Sakura skuhrá, jak jí schází lázně. Lee se směje na celé kolo Kibovým vtipům. Temari spí Shikamarovi na rameni. Zvláštní pohyb jídelních hůlek v otcových rukou, nikdy je nedržel správně. Chuť rýže. Pach kouře a uhlí. Plameny se odráží v Shinových brýlích. Teplo. Ale já už nikdy u ohně neusnu. _

Příliš rychle.

Čtyři dny, čtyři noci. Muselo jí přeci zbýt víc vzpomínek na ně, aby je uchovala v paměti jako nejcennější poklad. Přesto tu nebylo nic než zející prázdnota.

Věděla, že jí Kiba s Shinem věnovali každou volnou chvíli. Snažili se ji utěšit, přivést ji na veselejší myšlenky. Věděla, že je tentokrát od sebe neodháněla, že s nimi trávila všechen čas jako kdysi. Připadalo jí však, jako kdyby nic takového neprožila, jen o tom slyšela z vyprávění.

Žádná vzpomínka se nejevila tak skutečnou jako večeře u ohně.

Příliš rychle.

Za soumraku dorazili k branám Suny.

_Příliš rychle._

Teprve před šestnácti dny opustili Konohu.

Bylo to tak dávno. _Domov._

Skrytá v listí, schovaná v lesích, kde si hrávala. _Daleko. _ Kolem ní se, kam jen oko dohlédlo, rozprostírala pouhá pustina. Všude byl jen písek a kamení.

_Já sem nepatřím._

Se skřípotem se dokořán rozevřela vysoká křídla brány. Vítající náruč Suny. Vstoupili do ní. Kousek po kousku se před ní odhaloval její nový „domov". Okrově zbarvené domy s masivními zdmi. Ulice přeplněné lidmi, kteří se přišli _podívat_ na návštěvu. Postavy zahalené v šedavých látkách, vlající hábity.

V čele zástupu stál _on._

Sabaku no Gaara. Písečný vrah. Démon z pouště.

Poznala by ho kdekoliv, třebaže od doby, co ho viděla naposledy, vyrostl a dospěl v muže. Mléčně bledá tvář rámovaná krvavě rudými vlasy, znak lásky na čele.

Gaara.

_Tak ses dočkala._

Očima zelenýma jako nefrit pátral mezi ninji z Konohy.

Pohledem spočinul na Hinatě. Semkl rty, svraštil čelo, jako by dívka nesplnila očekávání.

_Gaara._

„Vítejte v Suně," bylo jediné, co řekl. Žádný proslov, nic. Uklonil se a spolu s jejím otcem a Temari zamířili do správní budovy.

Ostatních se ujalo nějaké statné děvče s hnědou kšticí, Matsuri. Odvedla je ke kazekageho sídlu, kde už na ně čekalo pohoštění a koupel.

Sakura konečně přestala skuhrat.

* * *

*_Kundoichi - _Jestli to někdo z vás nepochopil a nezačal se smát, tak není zcela ztracen! Vždy je tu ochotná Aife, která poradí a vzdělá. Jak jistě všichni víte, _kunoichi_ znamená ženská ninja. Tak. Teď si vezměte jiné, české slovo, jehož první tři písmena jsou shodná s výše uvedeným, čtvrté je d a poslední a, a které byste za přítomnosti dam neměli raději používat (přesto toto pravidlo zpravidla všichni porušujete). Správně jste to pochopili. Sunští jsou pěkní čuňáci.

** _Kris –_ Jedná se právě o onu dýku se zvlněnou čepelí. Hráči Diabla II ji určitě znají. Mám dojem, že tento druh zbraní pochází z Indie, ale můžu se klidně plést. Dá se s ní bodat a o něco hůř sekat. Na řezání není určená na rozdíl třeba od obyčejné evropské dýky, jakou jste všichni viděli. Jestli s ní chcete někomu přetnout krk, musíte s tím vyloženě sekat jako se sekáčkem. Taková rána je pak nezaměnitelná a (především) smrtící. U obyčejného proříznutí můžete poměrně přesně trefit hloubku řezu. U sekání ani náhodou.

Sakra, zase jsem se nějak rozjela.


	6. Pod lupou

_A/N: Upozorňuji, že tato kapitola obsahuje citronovou šťávu. Kdo není natolik starý, aby mohl číst prasárničky, nechť klikne na tlačítko zpět._

_A/N 2: Taky upozorňuju, že tato kapitola prošla polovičním betareadem a že může být ještě obměněna._

KAPITOLA VI – Pod lupou

Voda byla příjemně horká. Santalový olej jí dodal omamnou vůni a uvolnil ztuhlé údy. Teplo pronikalo skrz tělo a jakoby člověka rozpouštělo. Sakura se rozkošnicky oddávala lázni. S hlavou zvrácenou se opírala o okraj litinové vany.

„Přesně tohle jsem potřebovala," libovala si. „Šestnáct dní bez pořádné koupele, no chápeš to? Připadala jsem si jako čuně. No vážně, Hinato, jako čuně. Tohle je skvělá vůně… Jó, santal. Skvělá. Áh, konečně si můžu prsty pročísnout vlasy a necítím je jako masu špíny. Prostě hnus. Hinata-chan? Proč nic neříkáš?"

Hinata zpola ležela, zpola seděla v horké vodě a apaticky zírala do stropu. Sakuřin monolog pouštěla jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven. Hlavou jí bzučely tisíce vlastních starostí. Co teď s ní bude? Pošlou ji pryč? Budou předstírat, že se nic nestalo, že otec Temari nemučil, a pokročí v plánu dál? Sklouzla zády podél stěny bazénu, až jí voda sahala po bradu. Vůně jí pomalu otupovala smysly.

_Unavená._

Měla v plánu jít si po koupeli lehnout, usnout jako zabitá a nevědět o sobě několik dlouhých hodin. Potřebovala vypnout a zapomenout na svět kolem. Koupel však pouze přivodila stav podivně vatovité měkkosti. Nedokázala uvažovat jasně. Myšlenky se stíraly jedna v druhou. Sotva udržela oči otevřené. Pevně se chytila okraje vany, aby nesklouzla ještě hlouběji. Bubliny kolem ní praskaly s groteskním „plop!" a rozprskly se do tisíců kapiček, které nepříjemně pálily v očích.

Zhluboka se nadechla. Zatočila se jí hlava. Víčka jí ztěžkla, zolovněla. Příjemné teplo kolem a Sakuřino neustávající štěbetání ji pomalu ukolébaly ke spánku.

Jak dlouho tam spala, netušila. Zdály se jí zmatené sny, z nichž si později pamatovala jen útržky. Jeden byl obzvlášť divný a ten se jí vryl do paměti – kdosi ji uvěznil v hlemýždí ulitě a ona se z ní nemohla dostat ven, zatímco se postupně a neodvratně měnila v plže.

„_Vstávej!" _Kdosi ji zlehka pleskal po tvářích a nedal pokoj. První facka se jí sotva dotkla. Druhá zaštípala. Hinata rozlepila víčka a slepě se rozhlédla kolem.

Byla to Sakura, už suchá a oblečená a vedle ní Matsuri. Hinata neměla nejmenší ponětí, co se děje.

Ležela tam nahá a holá a ony ji viděly. Schoulila se do klubíčka.

„Musíš jít, Hinata-chan," řekla Sakura. „Rada tě chce vidět. Pospěš si, prosím. Šaty jsem ti už připravila."

„J-jistě… Omlouvám se."

Protože se před nimi nechtěla ukazovat, poslala Hinata obě dívky za dveře, aby se mohla v klidu obléct

Konečně osaměla. Vylezla z vany. Zachvěla se chladem. Stála tam nahá a mokrá ve studené místnosti, bosá a úplně holá. Letmo zahlédla svůj odraz v zrcadle. Zrudla a zahanbeně sklopila oči. Přistoupila k truhle postavené ke zdi a vzala z ní osušku. Setřela ze sebe vodu, nesčetné třpytící se kapky na bledé kůži. Vlasy zůstaly mokré, měla jich příliš mnoho a byly příliš dlouhé, než aby je stihla usušit. Nechala je volně spadat po zádech. Oblékla se. Pozorovala se přitom v zrcadle, jak každým pohybem zakrývá víc a víc ze své nahoty. Scházela však tomu dokonalost, stále se tu cosi v ní _vybízelo_. To cosi nemohla schovat za žádnou látkou, za žádným šatem; to cosi pokaždé našlo svou cestu, jak se vydrat na povrch.

Zamračila se.

Už byla hotová a za dveřmi na ni čekala Matsuri netrpělivě žadonící, aby si pospíšila.

Naposledy se na sebe zamračila do zrcadla, než odešla.

* * *

Jak může být tak mladý, přemýšlel Hiashi a nespouštěl oči z toho kloučka. Vše na něm bylo docela jemné, téměř dívčí. Bezvousá tvář, které se určitě břitva nedotkla. A to se má ženit. Vždyť to bylo docela štěně; Hiashi mu nehádal víc než šestnáct, sedmnáct. Obklopený staršími vesnice vypadal dětsky a jeho mládí se drze vysmívalo starcům kolem. Jak vůbec mohli dopustit, aby jim velel takový kluk?

Ale sotva kazekage promluvil, Hiashi poznal, proč v čele Suny stanul právě on. Bylo až k nevíře, že tomu mladíčkovi stačil jediný studený pohled, aby všichni zmlkli. Jeho odměřená gesta, kamenná tvář, způsob mluvy – to vše činilo z kazekageho cosi vzdáleného a odlidštěného. Ani nemrkl, když se dozvěděl, co Hiashi udělal Temari. Nic, nic se ho nemohlo dotknout. Fakt o mučení přijal chladně, bylo přeci _logické_, aby Hiashi poté, co se stalo Shizuce, zajal a vyslýchal prvního ninju ze Suny, na kterého narazil. Dávalo to dokonalý smysl. A se stejnou logikou vyvracel Gaara všechna podezření, jaká mohl Hiashi mít a nabídl možné varianty, jak se věci mohly udát.

Shizuku zabil nejspíš Kabuto, kdo jiný měl důvod? Co se týče Myuzakiho Hikarua, nikdo neví, co se stalo. Dýku mohli ukrást a podstrčit. Konoha však budiž ujištěna, že se kazekage osobně zapojí do vyšetřování.

Když se ho pak Hiashi zeptal, _čím_ ho přesvědčí, že ve vraždě prsty Suna nemá, odpověděl Gaara chladně: „Proč bych riskoval alianci kvůli páru očí, které nikdo nebude moci plně využít, když můžu zplodit deset vlastních nositelů byakuganu?"

Zavládlo hrobové ticho. Lidé si mezi sebou vyměňovali kradmé pohledy, zda to kazekage myslel vážně. Gaara ale neřekl nic než holou pravdu. Hyuuga nasupeně zíral na kazekageho, ale na provokaci nereagoval. Alespoň ne přímo.

„Vidím, že jste myšlence aliance našich vesnic zcela oddán, kazekage-sama," odvětil suše. Kazekage postřehl výsměch v Hiashiho slovech podle způsobu, jakým mu zacukaly koutky rtů; jako by se chtěl zamračit, ale na poslední chvíli to potlačil.

„Mimochodem," ozval se Akira, „zdá se, že se dívky cestou zdržely. Počkáme, kazekage-sama?"

„Ne. Začněte bez nich," rozhodl Gaara.

Starší z Konohy vytáhla z pouzdra smlouvu, kterou po ní poslala Tsunade. Psalo se v ní o závazcích, které vyvstanou pro obě vesnice, až kazekage pojme za manželku dědičku klanu Hyuuga. Jmenovala povinnosti všech zúčastněných osob. Scházel jim už jen kazekageho podpis. Protože ne všichni byli obeznámeni s obsahem smlouvy, Gaara nahlas přečetl její body. Starší Suny s nimi povětšinou souhlasili, až na poslední. Podmínka přítomnosti Hinaty na zasedáních Rady se setkala s nesouhlasem.

„Na všechny podmínky lze přistoupit vyjma té poslední," řekl kazekage. „Byla by přijatelná pouze v případě, kdyby zasedání Rady Konohy kontroloval náš zástupce, o čemž pochybuji, že by hokage svolila."

„Máme za to, že naše žádost je zcela adekvátní, když uvážíme, že vám svěřujeme část své krevní linie," odsekl Hiashi.

„Ah… Ano, víme, že své potomstvo střežíte, jak jen dovedete, Hiashi-sama," vmísil se Akira. „Ale ani to vás neopravňuje zasahovat do chodu naší vesnice. To si, doufám, uvědomujete."

„Není to zásah do chodu. Hinata nemá žádné pravomoci. My si vymiňujeme pouze, aby byla přítomná na zasedáních, kde by nás mohla zastupovat."

„Nemůžete popřít, Hiashi-sama, že přítomnost osoby z jiné vesnice naruší průběh schůzí," opáčil kazekage.

Hiashi se stáhl. V duchu zvažoval, jak situaci vyřešit. Ohlédl se tázavě po Starší. Ta rozhodně přikývla.

„Jsme ochotní přistoupit na kompromis, kazekage-_sama_," řekl pak.

V tu chvíli kdosi zaklepal na dveře.

„To bude nejspíš ona," řekl Akira. „Dále!"

* * *

Otevřely se dveře a v nich stála Hinata. Všech dvacet mužů v sále se po ní ohlédlo. Samozřejmě, její mokré vlasy nezůstaly bez povšimnutí. _Kde jinde je ještě mokrá?_ napadlo nejednoho z přítomných.

Nachová látka se zadrhávala o kůži stále ještě vlhkou z vonné koupele. _Vlhká… _Kimono výmluvně opisovalo křivky jejího těla a s nemístnou koketností napovídalo, jaké tvary se pokouší skrýt. Dívka působila dokonale naze, přestože ji šaty halily od krku až k patě.

Jestli si byla vědoma pozornosti, jaké se jí dostalo, nedala najevo. Předstoupila před kazekageho. Způsobně se uklonila, hedvábí přitom vábivě zašustělo, a když se narovnala, všimli si někteří, že lem upjatě staženého kimona se pohybem trochu uvolnil a odhalil tak na kratičký okamžik cíp bledého dekoltu. Hinata se nedívala Gaarovi zpříma do očí, zírala upřeně kamsi za jeho rameno, zatímco se tichým hlasem omlouvala za své zpoždění.

„Jistě. Posaďte se," pokynul jí. Hinata usedla na místo jí vyhrazené a naklonila se k otci. Ten jen mávl rukou, že jí vše vysvětlí potom. Dívka se usmála a přikývla.

„Navrhovali jste kompromis," připomněl Gaara. „Máte konkrétní představu?"

„Jsme ochotní se vám přizpůsobit," odpověděla Starší.

„Hyuuga Hinata se bude smět zúčastnit hlavních schůzí, které se konají každých čtrnáct dní. Vše, co se bude týkat spolupráce našich vesnic, se dozví včas. Je tohle pro vás přijatelné? "

„Ano."

* * *

_Proč mám pocit, že si se mnou akorát hrají?_

_Nikdo se mě na nic neptá. Jenom tu sedím a nechávám ostatní, aby se dívali. Od toho tu přece také jsem. Být jako kus masa v krámě a nic víc. Vím, co se jim honí hlavou, když sledují obrysy mého těla rýsující se zpod záhybů kimona. Jejich pohledy se na mě přitom lepí jako smola; zřetelně vnímám, jak pomalu sklouzávají očima dolů po liniích mého krku, ňader, břicha, klína…_

_Pro ně jsem jen děvka. I slepý by si všiml, jakými pohledy mě častovali, když jsem vcházela dovnitř. Děvka, co má jenom mlčet a přikyvovat a v koutku sypat jed, zatímco se usmívá._

Na kompromisu se dohodli bez jejího přičinění a bez jejího přičinění jí také určili povinnosti.

„Nezapomínej však, drahé dítě," dodal Genji, „že tvou hlavní povinností je především plnit manželova přání a být mu poslušnou ženou."

„Jistěže," zamumlala.

_Jak bych jenom mohla zapomenout, dědečku Genji, že" vznešený klan Hyuuga" není nic než nevěstinec. _

Zlostí si hryzala spodní ret. Zuby jej tiskla silně, až to bolelo.

Znovu.

A znovu.

Dusila se vztekem. Měla tisíc chutí popadnout dědečka kolem krku a uškrtit ho, zarýt mu nehty do obličeje. A otci by nejraději udělala to samé, protože mlčel a nutil ji tu být. Ale seděla klidně a uvolněně, znuděně visela očima na soše třetího kazekageho a nedávala na sobě nic znát.

Znovu si skousla ret. Tentokrát příliš. Jako blesk jí projela ostrá bolest. Trhla sebou. Nenápadně se olízla. Špička jazyka se jí zatetelila železitou pachutí vlastní krve. Ukazováčkem setřela zbylé kapky z ranky. Fascinovaně si prohlížela červenou šmouhu na bříšku prstu.

Lidé kolem o čemsi žvanili. No a co? Třeba se jí téma týká, ale Hinatu to už nezajímalo. Proč by také mělo? I kdyby dění věnovala pozornost, co by mohla ovlivnit? Nanejvýš by je proti sobě popudila, že mluví do záležitostí, kterým nemůže rozumět. To poslušná Hyuuga nedělá.

_Jsem uvězněná v ulitě a nemůžu se z ní dostat ven._

* * *

Gaara ji už delší dobu pozoroval a čím déle si ji prohlížel, tím víc mu někoho připomínala. Svým způsobem se podobala té ženě z Takedova paláce. Nedovedl ale říct, čím přesně. Možná, jak se pohybovala, jak nakláněla hlavu. Možná jemně tvarovaným profilem. Možná svými malými dlaněmi se zužujícími se prsty, či snad linie její šíje… Pak si uvědomil podivnou horkost v slabinách, chvění, jaké kdysi vyvolal dámin úsměv, nepatrné prohnutí ženských rtů, a pocítil je znovu. Ta náhlá, nepoznaná potřeba narůstala každým pohledem na jeho budoucí manželku.

Zarazil se.

Stalo se poprvé, kdy ji tak v duchu pojmenoval. Vždy předtím ji nazýval jen jako „Hyuugu". Nebyla reálná. Neměla jméno, její obličej se mu vytratil z paměti, protože pro něj postrádala jakýkoli význam. Existovala jenom jako předmět diskuzí a oplzlých vtipů. Ale teď tu seděla mezi nimi. Z masa a kostí. Ospalá, lascivní a _skutečná_. Taková byla tedy jeho žena doopravdy.

Jeho žena…

_Moje žena. _

Slovo _moje_ se mu líbilo. Znamenalo nanejvýš soukromé. Jako kdyby měl něco, co nikdo jiný ne a co mu nikdo nesmí vzít. Že mu něco patří a že to náleží výhradně jemu. A že se toho smí dotýkat jen on. _Dotýkat…_ To slovo vyvolávalo v mysli obrazy divoké jako nikdy dřív. Zmatené. Nejasné. Žádoucí. Až se z nich točila hlava. Palčivé napětí v slabinách zesílilo. Krev proudící v žilách se proměnila v lávu.

_Moje._

Odhrnula si mokré vlasy z očí. Látka širokého rukávu hladce sklouzla dolů a odhalilo se holé předloktí. Měla dětsky útlá zápěstí. Skrz bledou kůži prosvítaly modravé žilky.

Díval se však na ni příliš dlouho. Vycítila jeho pohled. Zachmuřila se, zkřivila rty – spodní jí krvácel – a prudkým pohybem si zakryla paži.

_Nech mě být!_

Láva ztuhla v led.

Bodlo ho v prsou. Gaara si připadal znovu jako malé dítě odvržené a odháněné.

Raději upnul pozornost zpět k Akirovi, který mezitím zpravoval ostatní o průběhu zítřka.

Svou rozmrzelost pečlivě skryl za lhostejnou maskou. Nechtěl, aby na něm poznali, že nedával pozor. Nechat se přistihnout byla chyba, kterou si Gaara jako kazekage nesměl dovolit.

„…Obřad proběhne podle našeho zvyku za soumraku a povede ho mnich z Jinto ," řekl Akira. „Myslím, že to je vše. Máte někdo otázky?" rozhlédl se kolem. Nikdo se neozval.

„Informoval jste nás dostatečně, Akira-san. Děkuji," řekl Hiashi. „Pokud dovolíte, vzdálíme se, kazekage sama."

„Samozřejmě. Jednání je u konce," přikývl.

Zvedli se z křesel a jeden po druhém opustili sál. Hiashi odcházel mezi posledními. Gaara zůstal v zasedací místnosti a sledoval vzdalující se záda svých hostů a rádců. Když ho pohled na ně omrzel, zavřel za nimi.

Osaměl.

Měl divný pocit, jako kdyby na něco důležitého zapomněl, ale ať pátral v paměti sebevíc, nedokázal si vzpomenout.

Znovu ucítil bodavou bolest v hrudi, jako by chtělo jeho nitro puknout.

_Něco_ mu chybělo. Pořád si připadal neúplný. Podivně malý a obklopený nezbořitelnými zdmi. Uvězněný ve vlastním hradě s rozlehlými chodbami, kde se každý krok ozvěnou násobí desetkrát, volal v duchu o pomoc a nedovolal se jí.

Tu představu nedokázal vyhnat z hlavy. Pronásledovala ho dlouhá léta. Kvůli ní nechtěl bydlet v tom obrovském domě. Bez lidí. Bez hlasů. Jeho vězení se utápělo v tichu, kde syčelo jenom Shukaku a on si tam připadal vůči démonovi bezmocný.

Vše se nořilo v tmách. Všude byly stíny, kde se ukrývaly vzpomínky bzučící jako mouchy vpletené do pavučin… Nelze pokračovat, dokud se nevymete poslední kout…

_Je pozdě!_ uvědomil si Gaara.

Ale na co je pozdě? Neuměl to pojmenovat.

Měl by jít něco dělat… Něco užitečného. Vždy předtím to pomohlo zahnat pocit prázdnoty a zbytečnosti. Být k něčemu a mít tak důvod být.

Teprve ve chvíli, kdy bude schopen omluvit svou existenci sám před sebou, dokáže se nadechnout bez pocitu viny. Gaara však nenacházel žádnou omluvu světu, že po něm kráčí. Celý život si připadal jako cosi… nemístného, co se nemělo ani narodit, a toho pocitu se nešlo zbavit.

Vzpomněl si na několik dokumentů, které na něj čekaly v kanceláři. Vždy to pomohlo. Zaměstnat se a nepřemýšlet o sobě.

Procházel ztemnělými chodbami správní budovy a znovu na něj padla jeho věčná únava. Po zádech mu běžel mráz, zatímco míjel prázdné místnosti. Žaludek se mu proměnil v kus kamene a ten pocit brzy zaplavil celé tělo.

Jeho kancelář byla temná a studená. Kruhovým oknem se sem vlévalo moře měsíčního světla – byl úplněk. Rozsvítil. Posadil se za psací stůl a dal se do práce. Pročetl hlášení z misí. Dopisy špionů podrobně popisující každičký detail.

Pomalu před ním vyvstával obraz, ale sotva měl dojem, že vše pochopil, rozplynul se.

Odložil zprávu – šifry se mu nikdy nečetly snadno – a promnul si oči. Jednotlivé znaky mu díky ospalosti splývaly dohromady. Přepracovanost posledních dní si vybírala svou daň. Za necelé tři měsíce si sotva urval chvíli pro sebe. Docházely mu síly.

Zívl. To bylo varovné znamení.

Káva došla, jak zjistil záhy. Vztekle odhodil pikslu do kouta. Noc bude _nesnesitelná_. Posadil se zpátky ke stolu a nutil se číst, když vtom někdo zaklepal. Gaara udiveně vytáhl světlé obočí; v tak pozdní hodinu nikoho nečekal.

„Dále."

Kankuro do kanceláře nejprve nakoukl, nevkročil, a rozhlédl se kolem. V koutcích mu zacukalo, když spatřil hromadu razítek a spisů.

„Ts-ts-ts! Zítra se žení a pracuje!" zvolal pohoršeně. Vešel dovnitř a pohodlně se rozvalil na židli naproti stolu. „Já se těšil, jaká bude rozlučka se svobodou, a ono nic," pokračoval. „Porušuješ letitou tradici, kdy se ženich dostaví na svatbu s kocovinou jako trám, pořádnou mezerou v paměti a cizím dámským prádýlkem v kapse."

„Na oslavy nemám náladu ani čas."

„Nesmysl!" prohlásil Kankuro. „Nemůžeš věčně vysedávat u hlášení. Jednou z toho dočista zblbneš. Jde se do hospody!"

„Řekl jsem, že _nechci!_" sykl Gaara a Kankuro se okamžitě stáhl. Zaraženě civěl na bratra. „Byla Temari u lékaře?" zeptal se Gaara o něco mírněji.

„Jo, je v pořádku…" řekl opatrně Kankuro. „Naštěstí ji ošetřili hned po výslechu, jinak by na tom byla o dost hůř."

Gaara přikývl. Ulevilo se mu. Podivný, nervy drásající pocit polevil, ale nezmizel docela.

„Nebýt aliance, stáhnu Hyuugu zaživa z kůže," utrousil Kankuro. „Nemůžeš s tím hovadem něco udělat?"

„Ne. Není to můj podřízený a je pod diplomatickou ochranou. Protože nikoho nezabil, nemám právo ho trestat. Můžu nanejvýš požadovat odškodné. "

„Sakra."

Chvíli ho Kankuro sledoval, jak pročítá další hlášení. Pak se zeptal, jak dopadlo dnešní setkání s ninji z Listové. Gaara stručně popsal průběh jednání. „Zítra musím mluvit s jejich Starší," dodal. „Potřebujeme víc informací o Zvučné."

„Bojíš se, co chystá."

„Nemám tušení, co se děje," přiznal. „Jestli plánuje invazi, nebo se nás snaží zdržet, aby se mohl v klidu převtělit. Nebo jestli pracuje na něčem dalším, o čem nemáme ponětí. Musím to zjistit… Něco mi stále uniká…"

Zamyšleně vzhlédl ke stropu a několik dlouhých minut zíral na lampu. Panenky bledozelených očí se zúžily do velikosti špendlíkové hlavičky. Kruhy pod očima se zdály ještě černější než jindy a jeho kůže připomínala pergamen, tak byl bledý. Ještě týden a zhroutí se, pomyslel si Kankuro.

„Jdi si odpočinout," řekl.

„Dokud nepřijdu na to, co-"

„Dokud si neodpočineš, nedokážeš se soustředit na fakta a vyřešíš akorát velké hovno, Gaaro. Taky pochybuju, že na těchhle papírech stojí budoucnost. Podíváš se na ně později. Teď si jdi lehnout."

Gaara namítl, že spát nepotřebuje, ale zívnutí potlačit nestačil.

„Tady to máš," řekl Kankuro. „Pokračuj a ohrozíš všechny kolem."

„Nemusíš mi připomínat, co se stane, když usnu," odsekl Gaara, ale poslechl. Začal uklízet stůl. Kankuro se nabídl, že mu pomůže. Gaara odmítl.

„Nevíš, kam co patří."

Kankuro stočil oči v sloup a zůstal sedět. Gaara mezitím složky a šanony srovnal do úhledných sloupků na policích.

„Už ti někdo někdy řekl, že jsi puntičkář?"

„Matsuri."

„Opravdu? To by byl od ní první bystrý postřeh," ušklíbl se Kankuro. Vyšel na chodbu a počkal, než Gaara zhasne a zabezpečí kancelář. Budovu opustili společně.

Venku je ovanul studený noční vzduch. V noci na poušti vždy mrzne, v zimě obzvlášť. Nad Sunou zářil měsíc v úplňku. Zvedal se ostrý vítr. Hnal se křivolakými uličkami a vířil prach a písek. Na rohu ulice slabě poblikávala lampa. Doléhal sem hluk směrem od Hone; nějací opilci se vraceli domů a přitom si zpívali. Opodál v postraní uličce se hlučně hádali dva lidé. Kdesi zaštěkal pes. O vteřinu později se k němu přidal další.

Suna žila.

Oba bratři se rozloučili a každý se vydal svým směrem.

* * *

Hinata nemohla usnout. Neklidně se převalovala na futonu, obracela se z boku na bok. _Potřebovala_ spát. Zítra má svatbu, musí být svěží a čilá. _Především_ _čilá,_ pomyslela si sarkasticky. Spánek stále nepřicházel.

„Hinato… přestaň…dělat kravál…" protáhla ospale Sakura. Hinata se šeptem omluvila a co nejtišeji se natáhla na lůžku.

Zírala na strop. Minutu. Dvě… Půl hodiny.

_Puknu._

Jak tam ležela na zádech neschopná usnout, pomalu jí v lebce klíčila tupá bolest a drala se ven čelem. Neustále cítila po těle jakési _lepkavé_ chvění. Vnímala je zprvu jako mravenčení, pak nabylo na intenzitě. Podivný pocit se rozšířil po těle a zchvátil je jako horečka. Bylo v něm cosi nervózního až hysterického a zároveň zakázaného. Sídlilo to v jejím klíně a svíjelo se to jako klubko hadů.

Ležela ještě chvíli, než se vzdala. Potřebovala si pročistit hlavu – a to hned. Vstala z futonu, co nejtišeji se oblékla a vytratila se z pokoje ven.

Byla tam tma, jediné okno se nacházelo až na slepém konci chodby. Hinata ve tmě viděla dobře. Zlehka a opatrně našlapujíc, aby nikoho nevzbudila, mířila ke schodišti. Už předtím si všimla odpočívadla na balkonovém ochoze v prvním patře. Očima pátrala v černočerné tmě kazekageho sídla. Jako třpytící se hvězdy viděla dole postavy ANBU skryté ve stínech prostorné haly. Hlídali je. U odpočívadla postával někdo další, kdo se nepokoušel schovávat. Ohlédl se.

„Také nemůžete spát?" zeptal se Neji.

„Ne."

„Chápu."

Posadili se do jednoho křesla; oba se do něj vešli, bylo dost široké. Opřela se mu hlavou o hruď a on ji objal kolem ramen. Nemusela se dožadovat útěchy, ne u něj. Otřela se tváří o látku jeho yukaty. Schoulila se do klubíčka a těsněji se k němu přitiskla. Nebránil jí.

Mlčeli.

Věděla, že je ANBU pozorují. Nějak jí to bylo jedno. Vnímala teplo Nejiho těla, jeho dlaň hladící ji po vlasech a zádech a konejšivý rytmus jeho dechu. Jeho srdce bilo pomalu a klidně. Vydržela by ho poslouchat celou věčnost.

„Už byste měla jít k sobě do pokoje," řekl tiše Neji. „Usínáte."

„Ne… Nechci… Buď tu se mnou."

Slyšela jeho povzdech a cítila, jak se mu hruď lehce zvedla a klesla.

Pak zaslechla zvuk otevíraných dveří, cvaknutí zámku a blížící se kroky v hale. Kdosi stoupal po schodech. O okamžik později se kroky zastavily.

„Kazekage-sama," vydechl Neji. Jen neochotně se Hinata obrátila čelem ke Gaarovi, aby ho spatřila, jak na ně překvapeně zírá.

„Jdu spát," zamumlala a vstala z křesla. Uklonila se a odkráčela do pokoje. Přála si, aby to tolik nepřipomínalo zoufalý úprk. Když dorazila do ložnice, vklouzla do postele a trvalo nejméně dvě hodiny, než se zklidnila natolik, aby dokázala usnout.

* * *

Nazítří ji přišly vzbudit nějaké ženy s tím, že snídaně čeká. Než se stačila Hinata obléct, začaly jí odnášet pryč věci. Když se ptala, kam je nesou, odpověděly jí udiveně, že přece do její nové ložnice. Snad si Hinata-sama nemyslí, že bude věčně spát v pokoji pro hosty, řekly. Matsuri, která měla Hinatu a Sakuru ke svému nemalému nadšení na starosti, je pak zavedla do soukromé části domu, kde se už podávalo jídlo. „Potom pro vás zase přijdu," řekla, než odešla.

První, čeho si Hinata všimla, byly krásně vyšívané polštáře na sezení poskládané na zemi do kruhu. Tácy s jídlem ležely mezi nimi a přetékaly nejrůznějšími pokrmy. Většina hostů se již sešla. Kazekage spolu se svými sourozenci tu seděli také a tiše spolu diskutovali. Temari si namáčela kousky tmavého chleba v jogurtu a bleskurychle vkládala jednotlivá sousta do úst. Nespouštěla přitom z bratra oči a zaníceně přikyvovala. Neji unaveně naslouchal Leeovu neustávajícímu monologu a pomalu upíjel čaj. Hinata se rozhlédla kolem a pátrala očima po svém týmu, ale Kiba a Shino tu ještě nebyli. Uviděla, jak ji Kankuro gestem pobízí, aby si k nim přisedla. Zaváhala.

„Měla bys jít," řekla Sakura. „Třeba ti něco chtějí."

„Asi máš pravdu," povzdechla si Hinata a opatrně se propletla mezi ostatními, než došla k trojici. Ještě jednou se ohlédla po Sakuře – ta se na ni povzbudivě usmála – a pozdravila je. Gaara okamžitě zmlkl.

„Vítej, švagrová," křenil se Kankuro a ukázal jí na volné místo vedle sebe. Počkal, než si sedla. „Tak jak se ti líbí Suna? Myslím, že's tu ještě nikdy nebyla."

„Moc jsem toho ještě neviděla," odpověděla nejistě. Kazekage ji sledoval s podrážděným výrazem a to Hinatě příliš sebedůvěry nedodalo. Zúžilo se jí hrdlo. Cítila se jako pod drobnohledem. Řekla snad něco špatně? Čekali snad jinou odpověď? Sedí vůbec správně? V duchu Hinata panikařila a přála si zmizet.

„My víme, Kankuro, že se nám snažíš dokázat, jak skvěle dovedeš společensky konverzovat," protáhla Temari, „ale nemyslíš, že bys ji měl nechat se aspoň najíst?" Posunula před Hinatu košík s chlebovými plackami a misku s omáčkou. Dívce se při pohledu na jídlo zhoupl žaludek.

„N-ne, d-děkuji… Nemám hlad." Ne, že by to nevypadalo lákavě, ale Hinata byla příliš nervózní, než aby dokázala do sebe vpravit cokoliv víc než čaj. Temari nenaléhala. Sama si nabrala štědře.

Zatímco jedla, pokládala Hinatě otázky. Docela nevinné, triviální. Nezasvěcený by považoval jejich rozhovor za normální tlachání dvou dívek, které se příliš neznají a kdy jedna se ostýchá a druhá ne. Kankuro ani Gaara se do jejich hovoru nepřipojili. Hinata věděla, že ji bedlivě pozorují – každé její slovo, gesto, mimiku – a hodnotí. Opět si připadala jako podivný brouk pod lupou. Nelíbilo se jí, do jaké pozice ji vsadili. Vadilo jí, jak Kankuro mlčel a jak se nezřetelně usmíval. Gaarův neměnný výraz ji popouzel o to víc, že nemohla poznat, jak si stojí, jestli zklamala či splnila očekávání.

Napadlo ji, jak by se cítila Shizuka, kdyby tu seděla místo ní. Znejistěla by? Nebo by se utvrdila a odmítla se s nimi dál bavit?

„Hinato!" ozvalo se. Kiba konečně přišel. Ostatní se po něm překvapeně ohlédli. Hinata využila příležitosti a omluvila se. Sotva však stačila sednout si s ním do rohu (Kiba se jí vyptával, co po ní proboha chtěli, a ona se mu to snažila vysvětlit), objevila se Matsuri. Stála u dveří a netrpělivě poklepávala nohou.

„'Ste vždycky tak zpomalená, nebo to děláte naschvál?" vyjela, když se Hinata konečně rozloučila a vyšla za ní na chodbu. Hinata nepovažovala za vhodné odpovídat. Přidala se k ní Sakura.

Matsuri je mlčky odvedla do přípravny. Místnosti vévodilo velké oválné zrcadlo visící nad toaletním stolkem. Bylo tu také hodně Hinatiných věcí, krabice s kimony a pásy obi, šperkovnice. To vše tu leželo rozprostřené na pracovním stole v rohu. Na opačné straně stál starý červený divan. Koberce kdosi odhrnul ke stěně, aby nepřekážely. Pokoj vypadal, jako kdyby si na něj někdo po dlouhé době vzpomněl, prohodila Sakura. Matsuri odpověděla, že tohle bývala kdysi ložnice Temari-dono.

„Mineko tu bude hned."

V tom vešla dovnitř nějaká mladá žena. Od hlavy až k patě ji halil dlouhý, složitě skládaný šál; takový v Suně nosili všichni. Nesvlékla si ho, jenom odhrnula ze snědé tváře. Podle obličeje jí Hinata nehádala o moc víc než sobě. Pak si všimla, jak se Mineko pod šaty vydouvá břicho. Mineko , když uviděla, jak se Hyuuga tváří, se rozesmála. „Já nejsem tlustá, jenom těhotná!"

Hinata spolkla otázku, která se jí drala na jazyk: _Kolik ti proboha je? _

Mineko byla už na takové reakce zvyklá, bez okolků přiznala, že sedmnáct. „Doma mám ještě dvouroční holčičku." Hinata se zmohla na němé přikývnutí. Sedmnáct… Přinejlepším patnáct, když porodila poprvé. Hinata věděla, že od ní budou očekávat potomky, jinak by se Suně nevyplatilo přistupovat na pro ně nevýhodnou smlouvu, ale nečekala, že by je mohli chtít tak brzo. Naznačovali jí snad něco tím, že sem poslali Mineko? Koho by na jejím místě nenapadlo to samé? Omámeně klesla na divan.

„Co jí je?" lekla se Mineko.

„Nic. J-jsem v pořádku," vydechla Hinata. Zoufale vzhlédla k Sakuře. „Řekni, že se mýlím… Prosím tě, řekni, že se mýlím…"

* * *

Příprava nevěsty podle sunských tradic obvykle trvá dlouhé hodiny. Nevěstu nejprve důkladně prohlédnou, zda nemá žádné tělesné vady či jestli se již nestala ženou někoho jiného. Poté, co se ujistí, že se dívka vdává neporušená, připraví jí lázeň, aby její pleť zvláčněla a zkrásněla. Pak nevěstu na půlhodinu omotají plátnem napuštěným mandlovou esencí. Potom ji zpátky v přípravné místnosti položí na divan a hbité ruce Mineko jí uvolní napjaté tělo masáží.

Později Hinata vzpomínala, jak ponižující to bylo, když jí _dovnitř_ strčila ta stařena ruku, aby pak, když ji prohmatala, oznámila, že je čistá.

Dívala se na Sakuru, zatímco jí Mineko masírovala ztuhlá ramena. Sakura se soucitně usmála. Posadila se na okraj divanu a vzala Hinatu za ruku. Pevně ji stiskla.

Ani jedna nerozuměla zdejším tradicím. Něco v tom smyslu si Sakura povzdechla.

„Vy s tím naděláte," utrousila Mineko.

Po masáži následovalo oblékání. Stahovací pásy, ponožky tabi a spodní yukata. Zahanbující nahotu skryly vrstvy hedvábí. Stříbřitě šedé dlouhé spodní roucho. Svrchní kimono bylo temně modré a zdobené bílou a zlatou výšivkou a jeho dlouhé rukávy splývaly dolů. Těžký pás obi jí bránil v dýchání, obtáčel se kolem ní jako modrý a karmínový had škrtič, jehož hlava a ocas klenutě spadaly k zemi.

Pak ji Mineko učesala. Stáhla jí vlasy z obličeje a dala tak vyniknout jeho pravidelnému oválu. Do složitých smyček účesu vetkla zlaté hřebínky, jehlice a květinové ozdoby, které si vybrala Hinata sama. Potom ji nalíčila. Nejprve jí nanesla na tvář a krk bílé líčidlo. Rty jí namalovala dráždivě karmínovou a oči obtáhla červeně a černě.

Když se po tom všem Hinata podívala do zrcadla, zírala na ni prázdnýma očima cizí nazdobená panenka. Nepoznávala se.

„Vypadáš nádherně," vydechla Sakura. Sama se stačila převléct do slavnostního. Hinata jí v tu chvíli záviděla veškerou přirozenost, s jakou se mohla Sakura pohybovat, tvářit, mluvit. Sakura byla _Sakura_.

Ale zapadalo slunce a na závist už Hinatě nezbyl čas.

* * *

Hrála flétna. Její zvuk se jímavě rozléhal domem. Volala, aby ji Hinata následovala. Jako krysař a jako krysa. Melodie se zvedala a klesala v složitých finesách a naléhala.

Vykročila. První schod z mnoha, které vedly dolů do haly.

Trylek.

Druhý schod.

Nesla se vzpřímeně a dívala se přímo před sebe. O lidi dole nezavadila pohledem.

Třetí schod.

Tam dole na ni čekají. Mineko jí popsala, jak probíhá svatební obřad. Prý má hlavně mlčet a poslouchat. Hinata mlčela a poslouchala celý život. Nic nového.

Čtvrtý schod.

Samotnému obřadu bude přihlížet jen rodina. Otec, dědeček a Neji. Těžká vůně kadidla visela nad halou. Hinatě se zatočila hlava.

Pátý schod. Šestý. Sedmý. Přestala je počítat v okamžiku, kdy všichni dole zmlkli. Dav lidí – jejich tváře Hinata míjela, aniž by je poznávala – se rozestoupil a utvořil jí širokou cestu k malé kapli na opačném konci haly.

Kráčela pomalu, přesně podle rytmu hudby. A přece se chtěla rozběhnout. Přinutila se zůstat klidná. Soustředila se na bod před sebou, na tečku na mnichově čele.

Blíží se. Okamžik s velkým O. Shizuka se jí z dálky posmívá.

Vstoupila do kaple. Dveře za ní se hlasitě zabouchly. Vše ztichlo. Zastavila se. Stále nespouštěla oči z mnichovy tečky.

Slyšela, jak její otec zatajil dech.

_Jsi spokojený?_

* * *

Gaarovi připadalo, že _Volání_, jak se nazývala část obřadu, kdy za hry flétny přicházela nevěsta,nikdy neskončí. Nenápadně se ohlížel, aby zjistil, zda už nedorazila. Zachytil bratrův pobavený škleb. Strnul, jako kdyby ho Kankuro přistihl při něčem zakázaném, a rychle se otočil zpět k mnichovi.

„Jenom klid," zašeptal Baki stojící vedle něj.

Hudba ztichla. Přišla. Gaara se znovu ohlédl a se zadostiučiněním zaznamenal, že ji _uchystali_ pro něj, nazdobili a zkrášlili. Tentokrát nebude mít Hyuuga žádné právo ho odhánět. Mnich stvrdí _jeho_ nárok na ni a ona nebude smět ceknout. Jak řekl Hyuuga Genji, její hlavní povinností je plnit _jeho_ přání a být _jemu_ poslušná.

Příkré odmítnutí a odepření se – to stále jitřilo v Gaarovi palčivý pocit opakované porážky. _Chtěl_, aby ho přijala, a bylo mu lhostejné, že ji vůbec nezná. _Musela_ ho přijmout, protože si ji _bral_. A protože si ji _bral_, stávala se tím pádem _jeho. _Slovo _mít _znamenalo pouta. *

Její otec k ní přistoupil a vzal ji za ruku. Obrátila se k němu nalíčenou tváří, nehybnou jako maska a nadzvedla bradu. Hiashi uhnul očima, ale nepustil ji. Odvedl ji k výklenku, kde stáli mnich a Gaara, a postavil se za ní.

„Poklekněte," vyzval mnich pár a oba klesli na rudě vyšívané polštáře. Mnich zpěvavě odrecitoval modlitby. Poté předříkal svatební sliby a oni je po něm zopakovali.

„Přijímám tě do svého domu a do svého života. Budeš mi kotvou a já ti budu štítem. Budeš mi teplem domova a já tě budu střežit, dokud budu dýchat. Budu pouze tvým."

„Vstupuji do tvého domu a do tvého života. Budeš mi štítem a já ti budu kotvou. Budeš mi ochráncem a já tě budu následovat, dokud budu dýchat. Budu pouze tvou."

_Slíbila mi to. Slíbila!_ volal v duchu Gaara. Sklonil se k ní a lehce se dotkl rty jejího čela. Ona ho vzala za ruce – její se trochu třásly – a naznačila polibek na klouby jeho prstů.

Obřad skončil. Byli svoji.

Vstali, nejprve on a pak ona, a opustili kapli následováni svými rodinami. Shromáždění v hale propuklo v jásot. Ze všech stran jim lidé přáli mnoho štěstí. Gaarovi neušlo, že svá přání mířili častěji Hinatě než jemu. Ona na odpověď vždy mírně pokývla hlavou a zlaté třásně zdobící její účes se přitom zachvěly. On neděkoval.

„Tak vám přejem' málo starostí a hodně radostí… Nebo jak se to řiká, Gaara-sensei," řekla Matsuri.

„Gaara-kun! É… Gaara-sama, jsem za vás oba tak šťastný!" vyhrkl Rock Lee a potřásl jim oběma rukama.

Následovala hostina. Zatímco ostatní jedli a bavili se, on a ona seděli na poduškách uprostřed místnosti a byly jim přinášeny dary. První k nim přistoupil Kankuro s jedním ze svých kolegů z divadla, oba odění v černých róbách a nalíčení. „Myslím, že ode mě jste stejně nic praktického nečekali," řekl Kankuro a věnoval Gaarovi obrazový svitek. Hinatě daroval půvabnou nefritovou soškou. Druhý herec před ně beze slova položil před ně starožitný šamizen a uklonil se a odešel. V průběhu večera darů přibylo. Většinou se jednalo o umělecké předměty či vzácné knihy. Třebaže byli středem pozornosti, jen málokdo k nim přišel promluvit si. Zanechávali je v diskrétním osamění, aby si mohli novomanželé vyměnit pár slov, ale oba mlčeli. Či spíše – mlčela Hinata a Gaara netušil, jak začít rozhovor.

Natáhla se po rudě lakovaném vějíři od svého bratrance a začala se jím ovívat.

* * *

Hostina pokračovala. Hinata pozorovala zpoza vějíře, jak otec rozmlouvá s Bakim a jejich pohledy občas zalétly k ní. Zajímalo ji, zda mluví o ní. Obrátila se ke Gaarovi. Ten seděl vzpřímeně, tichý a klidný. V dlouhých kostnatých prstech držel prázdný kalíšek saké a díval se před sebe, nehybný jako socha. Náhle vstal a připojil se ke dvojici Starších.

Hinata, obklopená stovkou lidí, osaměla.

Cítila se divně. Bylo to nijaké a zároveň zmatené. Na jednu stranu nevnímala žádnou změnu a na druhou ji tížil závazek, jaký slíbila dodržet. V duchu si zopakovala tisíckrát omílanou větu – _Nikdy neustoupím ze svého slova_ – a musela se zasmát její naivitě. _To je mé nindo._ K smíchu!

V mysli jí vytanul Naruto. Samotnou ji překvapilo, že si na něj dosud nevzpomněla. Ale teď jí připadal tak vzdálený a nereálný, že myšlenka na něj ji nechala docela lhostejnou. Trápit se pro něj už postrádalo smysl.

Myslela spíš na to, co ji čeká. Myslela na tu stařenu se studenými prsty a na Kurenai líbající se s Asumou; na jeho ruce, když vklouzávaly pod okraj jejích svršků, a jak od ní vylekaně uskočil, když je Hinata přistihla. Na levné hostince, kde občas přespávali, na jejich tenké stěny a na zvuky v noci, na jejich rytmus a šepot. Vzpomínala na rozcuchané prostitutky, které míjeli, když procházeli chudinskými čtvrtěmi; na jejich roztřesená kolena a nasládlý zápach, jaký je obklopoval.

Pokusila se představit si sebe s ním v posteli.

Ovívala se dál a dívala se, jak ostatní spolu rozmlouvají a popíjí. Doufala, že k ní přijdou Shino s Kibou, nebo že aspoň Neji pochopí její úsměv a posadí se vedle ní a poskytne jí společnost, ale žádný z nich nepřišel. Shino a Kiba se hádali s Kankurem. Neji stál v rohu místnosti spolu s jejím otcem a Bakim a byl plně ponořený do rozhovoru. Připadala si, jako kdyby pro ně najednou neznamenala nic než vzduch. Zhrzená a uražená se stáhla do sebe.

Nenápadně jako stín se k ní připlížila jedna ze služebných. Vybídla jí, ať ji následuje. Že je po půlnoci a je čas jít se připravit na lože.

Vytratily se tak tiše, že si jejich odchodu všimli až o dlouhou chvíli později.

* * *

Jaké to bude, přemýšlela, zatímco čekala v studené ložnici na kazekageho. Neklidnými prsty si pohrávala s lemem yukaty a občas, aby se ujistila, že jí to nezdá, zaryla nehty do kůže dekoltu a pokaždé usykla bolestí. Bylo to až zvráceně příjemné, jak jí tělem proběhlo štiplavé mrazení.

Prošla se napříč tmavým pokojem a dívala se z okna ven na noční Sunu. Brzy ji to omrzelo. Zaposlouchala se, jestli nezaslechne blížící se kroky, ale jediné, co slyšela, byla doznívající hudba z oslavy. Otřásla se zimou. Rozhlédla se kolem a hledala, čím by se mohla zahřát. V rohu místnosti stála maličká kamna, ale nebylo čím v nich zatopit. Deku nenašla žádnou a netroufala si přehrabovat se v cizích skříních.

Posadila se na pelest postele. Zvedla ruku ke rtům a opět popouzená nervozitou se začala kousat. Nijak zvlášť silně, pouze dost na to, aby sebou trhla. Částečně to pomohlo zahnat lezavý pocit chladu.

Kroky.

Poznala je, třebaže je předtím slyšela rozléhat se chodbami jen jednou. Polkla. Seskočila z postele a postavila se k oknu. V duchu počítala, kolik kroků mu ještě zbývá, než dorazí ke dveřím a otevře je. _Jedna. Dva. Tři. _Zastavil se. Slyšela, jak vchází dovnitř. Jeho pohled se jí vrýval do zad.

Mlčel. Stál bez hnutí u dveří. Čekal, až Hinata něco udělá, ale ona se ani nepohnula. Přerušil ticho.

„Svlékni se."

V jeho tónu se ozvalo cosi, co nemohla dost dobře rozeznat. Pevně zavřela oči. Nadechla se. Přikročil blíž. Zopakoval rozkaz.

* * *

Konečně poslechla. Sledoval, jak třesoucíma se rukama rozvazuje uzel u pásu a jak ho odkládá na židli. Clona vlasů a šero mu bránily vidět jí přitom do obličeje. Zaváhala, když si měla svléct yukatu. Jeho podrážděné odkašlání ji však přimělo odložit i to.

Stála před ním zahanbená a polonahá, s tváří schovanou dlaněmi a její hruď a klín kryly obvazy. Její bledé tělo ostře kontrastovalo s tmou. Chtěl ji spatřit _celou_. Přistoupil k ní. Pomalu, beze spěchu, odmotal pruh látky, která svazovala její poprsí. Když pak přejel prsty po jejím levém ňadru – bylo divné dotýkat se jí – zachvěla se. Naskočila jí husí kůže. Jeho ruce pokračovaly dolů. Ztuhla, ale nebránila se. Odmotal zbývající obvazy.

Nakonec byla úplně nahá, vystavená pouze jemu. Ustoupil stranou a prohlédl si ji. Cítil, jak se v něm při pohledu na nahé ženské tělo rozlévá známé-neznámé horko, tentokrát však tisíckrát palčivější. Přejel dlaněmi po jejím poprsí, bocích, stehnech. _Oheň v slabinách._ Zadržel dech.

„Lehni si," vyzval ji. Vlastní hlas mu zněl přiškrceně a cize.

Nejprve se posadila; pohybovala se mechanicky jako loutka. Klesla mezi přikrývky. Gaara si lehl vedle ní.

* * *

Potom se k ní obrátil. Pokoušela se uklidnit, ale nešlo to. _Ochromená_. Jenom stěží potlačila třes. Přitiskl se k ní. Překvapeně sykla. Zlaté knoflíky jeho kabátce studily jako kousky ledu.

Ucítila jeho rty na krku, ale nelíbal ji. Spíš jimi jenom bruslil po její pokožce a vdechoval přitom vůni mandlí. Rukama zatím pátral všude po jejím těle.

Ležela pod ním. Zírala do stropu a snažila se nemyslet. Nevnímat. Nebýt tu.

Na okamžik se stáhl. Zahlédla jeho pobledlou tvář, zčervenalé rty a rozšířené zornice – jako kdyby byl omámený, než se k ní sklonil. Opřel se čelem o její rameno, zatímco jí pomalu odsouval pravou nohu od levé. Přejížděl rty po jejím hrdle a ňadrech a občas se jich dotkl špičkou jazyka a lehce kousl.

To tajila dech.

Bylo nemožné se distancovat od tady a teď. Ne, když se jeho ruce a ústa stávaly drzejšími a obratnějšími. _Skoro _se jí to líbilo.

Ale on se jí dotýkal a neptal se, zda smí. Nezáleželo na její vůli. Byla jako _panenka. Loutka. Hračka._

Především hračka.

Jeho dlaň hladce klouzala po jejím stehně. Její ruce se zatínaly v pěst.

* * *

Voněla po mandlích.

Chutnala taky tak.

Nechápal, proč ho prosté _vnímání_ tak rozněcuje; sebemenší dotyk dráždil jeho zjitřené smysly a přiváděl ho do stavu podobného horečce. Bylo to zmatené. Nutkavé. Naléhavé. Potřeboval cítit ji víc, mnohem víc. Přitiskl se k ní, jako by s ní chtěl splynout a ona hlesla bolestí, protože ji drtil v sevření.

Teplo její kůže. Jako kdyby ho mohla zahřát.

Její klín…

Chtěl v_íc._

* * *

Odtáhl se. Věděla proč. Cítila ho, jeho chtíč, když na ní ležel, a viděla ho, když klečel mezi jejími stehny. Sledovala ho, jak si rozepíná kalhoty. Cosi v koutku Hinatiny mysli tiše vzlykalo, že nechce, aby se to stalo. Její odevzdanost se měnila v znechucení a znechucení v strach.

Ale neměla na vybranou.

Nesvlékl se. Pomalu na ni klesl a ona si znovu uvědomila, jak nepříjemně ji dře výšivka na jeho oděvu.

Proti její vůli. Všechno se odehrávalo proti její vůli a ona nemohla dělat nic jiného, než se bezmocně dívat a nechat se unášet proudem událostí. Všichni měli nad ní moc, jen ona samotná ne. V životě nerozhodla nic sama za sebe. Vždy tu byli jiní, kteří jí přikazovali, co má dělat, a ona pokaždé poslechla. Jako teď.

V okamžik, kdy do ní Gaara vstupoval, opatrně a nejistě, jí problesklo hlavou, že se to vlastně ničím neliší od znásilnění.

Ozvala se bolest.

* * *

„_Přestaň_," zašeptala. Zarazil se. Překvapeně k ní vzhlédl a viděl, že to tu bylo znovu. Opět ho odmítla. Stačil jediný pohled na výraz její tváře – směsice strachu a znechucení – a připadal si opět jako odvržené dítě, nikým nechtěné.

_Shukaku v něm se svíjelo a hladově se zahryzlo do jeho útrob._

Kdyby tu zůstal, zabil by ji. Díval se na ni a ona se dívala na něho a v něm vzrůstala touha ji roztrhnout vedví, protože ho ponížila před ním samotným. Protože se mu na okamžik nabídla a ucukla. Protože nedodržela slib, že bude jeho. Protože ji chtěl a neměl.

Ovládl se.

Vstal. Upravil se. A když odcházel, práskl za sebou dveřmi.


	7. Bezbarvé

**Kapitola VII - Bezbarvé**

Jaký byl Gaara?

Logický a chladný, téměř bez emocí, řekl by člověk, který ho neznal. Kankuro to ráno míjel pootevřené dveře bratrovy ložnice, která už několik týdnů zela prázdnotou, a zahlédl ho.

Zastavil se.

Jaký byl Gaara?

Vzteklý a tichý; seděl na zemi zády opřený o zeď a mlčky zíral do prázdna před sebou. Jeho ústa připomínala tenkou čárku a hubené prsty se zatínaly do záhybů jeho slavnostního roucha.

Už dlouho ho Kankuro neviděl takového. Mohl jen hádat, co ho sem vlastně přivedlo; vždyť bratr žil ve vlastním domě a měl trávit svůj čas tam, se svými hosty a s _ní_. Váhavě vešel do pokoje.

Byla tu zima, okno zelo dokořán a všude po zemi se povalovaly krámy, co tu ještě zbyly; nejspíš je Gaara vzteky rozházel.

Jeho bratr zdvihl hlavu a výhružně zúžil oči.

„Neudělal jsem nic, co bych nesměl," zašeptal. Znělo to, jako kdyby se před Kankurem hájil, ten však ani v nejmenším netušil, co se stalo. Mohl jen nechápavě sledovat Gaaru, jak ho zuřivě probodává pohledem, a čekat, dokud se mu to neodhodlá vysvětlit.

Vztek jako by se z Gaarovy tváře najednou vytratil a vystřídal ho výraz jiný, ponížený a bezradný.

„Nechceš mi něco říct?" ozval se Kankuro.

Gaara neodpověděl. Odvrátil se. Teprve po chvíli promluvil; hlas měl nezvykle dutý a tichý. „Měl jsem přeci… právo…" Odmlčel se a ohlédl se po bratrovi. „Měl jsem na ni přeci právo," zopakoval vzdorovitě.

„Nerozumím." Stačil však jediný pohled na bratrův oděv, na jeho nedbale zavázaný pás a kabátec, aby uhodl. „Hlavně mi neříkej, že's ji…"

„Co?" odsekl Gaara. Zesinal. „Myslíš, že kdyby mě odmítla hned, že bych ji zabil?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Ale nevím, co si mám myslet." Kankuro přistoupil blíž a posadil se na zem vedle něj. Díval se na bratrův obličej, který působil podivně hole; jako kdyby těch tisíc kamenných masek najednou spadlo. Na okamžik zahlédl stud, nepochopenou touhu a nejistotu. Byl jako dítě. Během mžiku však jeho rysy ztvrdly zpět do neprostupné grimasy. Semkl rty a otočil se k němu zády.

„Jdi pryč," řekl. „Nechci o tom mluvit."

Nezbývalo než poslechnout. Odešel a s povzdechem za sebou zavřel dveře. Ještě chvíli u nich stál pro případ, kdyby ho Gaara zavolal zpátky.

Ticho.

Otevřela oči.

Bolela ji hlava, to bylo první, co si uvědomila, když procitla ze spánku. Ležela na cizí posteli – jejich posteli, opravila se v duchu – zamotaná do přikrývky a prsty měla zkřehlé chladem. Kruhovým oknem se sem vlévalo jen málo ranního světla a to vrhalo oranžové odlesky na její nahé paže a lýtka.

Posadila se, přikrývku si držela na hrudi, a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Na opěradle židle visela její yukata a pás. Kromě nich tu po Gaarově noční přítomnosti nebylo ani stopy. Napadlo ji, co by si pomyslel dědeček, kdyby zjistil, co se včera v noci stalo. Nejspíš, že je k ničemu nejen jako ninja, ale i jako žena. Udělalo se jí nevolno.

Rozhodla se vstát. Ve vyřezávané truhle našla úhledně složené svoje oblečení. Zatímco se oblékala, vyhlížela z okna ven; zvedal se vítr a vířil mračna písku. Vypadalo to, že se schyluje k další bouři.

Nesnášela to tu.

Sáhla po hřebenu. Chvíli jen tak stála a zírala duchem nepřítomná z okna, než se vzpamatovala a začala se česat. Pomalu. V mysli si dokola opakovala včerejší noc. Ruce. Jeho ruce. _Všude_. Jeho ústa. Tma a studené doteky.

Vzlykla. Mrštila hřebenem do kouta.

Trvalo dlouho, než se uklidnila. Podívala se na hřbety svých rukou a na předloktí pokryté otisky drobných zubů. Sledovala, jak se jí kůže zvolna vyhlazuje, jak stopy mizí. Vydechla.

Byla už hotová, upravená a hezká, když se ozvalo zaklepání.

„Dále."

„Omlouvám se, že ruším, Hyuuga-sama." Byla to jen služebná. Někdo se shání po kazekagem, řekla a zeptala se, jestli Hinata neví, kam šel. Jeho nepřítomnost ji očividně nepřekvapovala.

„Nemám tušení," odpověděla Hinata chladně. Služebná přikývla a měla se k odchodu.

„Mimochodem," dodala ještě, „váš bratranec chce s vámi mluvit. Čeká na chodbě."

„Ať jde sem." Služebná povytáhla obočí, nicméně se uklonila a nechala ho vejít dovnitř. Neji počkal, než žena zmizela z doslechu; teprve potom za sebou zavřel dveře. Pak se obrátil k Hinatě a chtěl začít, ale zarazil ho její výraz.

„Stalo se něco, Hinata-sama?"

„Nic se nestalo. Potřeboval jsi něco, nii-san?"

Nevěřil jí, ale netlačil na ni. „Mám strach nechat vás tu samotnou, Hinata-sama."

„Proč, nii-san?" zeptala se bez zájmu.

„Shizuka." Trhla sebou. „Někdo se vás už jednou pokusil zavraždit."

„Tady jsem přece v bezpečí, nii-san."

„Vy si skutečně myslíte, že vám v Suně nic nehrozí?"

„Kazekage by mojí smrtí nic nezískal. Jenom zbytečné problémy." Sama sobě ale nezněla dost přesvědčivě. Neji netrpělivě potřásl hlavou.

„Nemluvím o kazekagem, Hinata-sama. Mám na mysli Myuzakiho. A možná i další v Radě."

„A?"

„Víte přece, že v Suně má sice hlavní slovo kage, ale že bez podpory Rady sotva něco zmůže. Myslíte si, že by mohl čtvrtý kazekage podepsat rozkaz k útoku na Konohu, kdyby s tím Rada nesouhlasila?"

Hinata neodpověděla hned. Posadila se na roh neustlané postele. Chvíli se zamyšleně dívala do země. Vzhlédla. „Nevyměnili se Starší, když nastoupil Gaara?"

„Ptal jsem se Kankura. Řekl, že jediná změna, které proběhla, byla odchod jednoho senilního starce a přijetí Takezoa Bakiho na jeho místo. Jste opravdu v pořádku?"

„A Gaara jako nově zvolený kage nemá ještě pravomoc zasahovat do složení Rady," ignorovala Hinata otázku. Zvedla ruku ke skráni. Prsty si opatrně masírovala spánek. Klížila se jí víčka.

„Správně," přikývl Neji. Pozorně ji prohlížel. Nevypadala dobře. „Podle toho, co zmínila Koharu-sama, bylo jednání o rozšíření aliance takřka neschůdné. Dokud nenabídli vás."

Znovu v ní cuklo. „Otec tvrdil, že moje jméno padlo, až když přišli do Konohy…"

„Myslím, že s vámi počítali celou dobu."

„Samozřejmě," hlesla. „Vyvdaná přicházím o titul dědice… Proč mě to vůbec ještě překvapuje?" Zahleděla se z okna. „Co myslíš, že mám dělat, nii-san?"

„Vnímat, co kdo říká," odpověděl, „a dávat na sebe pozor." Odmlčel se. „Proto jsem sem přišel. Samotná jste příliš snadný terč. Už jsem o tom přemýšlel. Souhlasíte s tím, abych tu s vámi zůstal namísto Shizuky?"

Chtěla se ozvat, ale nepustil ji ke slovu. „Koneckonců, jsem váš ochránce."

Co mu tak mohla říct?

Že chce, aby tu hnil spolu s ní?

„Otec to nedovolí."

„Uvidíme," řekl Neji.

Hinata se ale nemýlila. Když Neji o něco později u snídaně požádal Hiashiho o svolení zůstat tu, jeho nápad byl okamžitě zamítnut.

„Tebe je třeba v Konoze," řekl Hiashi tónem, který nepřipouštěl další diskuze. „Víc se o tom s tebou nehodlám dohadovat."

„Pokud tomu tedy dobře rozumím, necháváme tu Hinatu samotnou bez jakékoliv ochrany … Velice moudré."

„To není tvoje věc."

Neji se jen uštěpačně ušklíbl.

Hinata je brzy přestala sledovat – věděla, že Neji nemá nejmenší šanci přemluvit otce k souhlasu – a těkala zrakem po přítomných. Kazekage scházel. Nebyli tu ani jeho sourozenci, ani členové sunské Rady. Seděli tu jenom ninjové z Konohy a několik služebných nosilo jídlo.

„Hinato? Jsi v pořádku?" Sakura jí věnovala pohled, v němž se mísila starost se špatně potlačovanou zvědavostí. (Jaké to bylo v noci s ním? Hrubé, že jsi tak bledá?) Natáhla se k ní a jemně ji vzala za ruku.

Hinata se přinutila k úsměvu.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem v pořádku, Sakuro. Proč bych nebyla?"

Tím téma uzavřela a nikdo další se jí už nevyptával, třebaže Kiba z ní nespustil na okamžik oči. To poslední, o co dívka stála, bylo, aby si lidé kolem domýšleli – tohle se týkalo pouze jí a kazekageho.

Snídaně skončila a Hinata se chtěla nenápadně vytratit zpět do ložnice a tam se schoulit na posteli a spát. Plán jí však zkazila Koharu; stařena na ni trpělivě čekala v ohybu chodby. Usmívala se, když ji požádala, zda by jí neposkytla doprovod při ranní procházce.

„Aspoň si přitom prohlédnete svůj nový domov." Koharu hovořila mírně a přátelsky. Hinata jen neochotně přikývla.

Společně vyšly z domu. Nebe mělo mosazně žlutou barvu a vzduch chutnal po písku. Vše kolem bylo cizí a úplně jiné než v Konoze. Domy vytesané do pískovcových skal se tyčily do výšky a nikde poblíž nerostl jediný strom. Tváře kolemjdoucích zakrývaly šedé šály tak, že z nich byly vidět jen kohlem obtažené oči*. Místní hovořili se zvláštním, melodickým přízvukem**; některým z nich rozuměla jen stěží. Tržiště, kudy s Koharu procházely, bylo po ránu hlučné a plné lidí, kteří se navzájem překřikovali.

Hinata se už chtěla vrátit. Davy jí nedělaly dobře. Koharu její návrh s úsměvem zamítla.

„Podívejte se na ten náramek," ukázala směrem ke stánku se šperky. Pak se ohlédla po zamlklé Hinatě. Zamračila se. „Pojďme." Vedla ji dál od hluku a zastavila se až v opuštěné, zapadlé uličce. „Měla jsem si s vámi o tom promluvit dřív. Teď už je možná pozdě."

„O čem mluvíte?"

„Nepředstírejte, Hinata-san. Nebudu vyzvídat. Obávám se ale, že vaše cesta vede pouze k neúspěchu. Ne, nic nenamítejte, vím to lépe než vy." Hinata mlčela. Rudla. „Nejste tu proto, abyste vyvolávala soucit… či vztek, Hinato." Protože ji Hinata nepřerušovala, pokračovala. „Tím zde svůj úkol nesplníte."

„Jaký úkol?" hlesla Hinata. „Porodit kazekagemu aspoň pět dětí s byakuganem?"

„Tohle nijak nesouvisí s Konohou. Pokud to ale bude vaše postavení vyžadovat, přiveďte na svět co nejvíc dětí. Uvědomte si, prosím, že vás tu potřebujeme jako našeho představitele, zástupce. Zdejší Rada nám není přese všechno nakloněná. Musíte je přesvědčit. Okouzlit. Podnítit. To samé se týká kazekageho. Máte vůbec ponětí, jaký na takového kluka můžete mít vliv? Je sám mezi staršími, izolovaný od ostatních. Všimla jste si, jak se na vás díval?"

„Ano, všimla."

„Pochopte, jakou vám to dává nad ním – a nejen nad ním – moc. Jste mladá. Krásná. Když budete chytrá, omotáte si je kolem prstu. Jak si myslíte, že Tsunade protlačí svoje návrhy? Argumenty nikdy nebyly její silná stránka."

Hinata uhnula očima. „Vraťme se, Koharu-san. Bouře se zvedá."

„Hned," přikývla Koharu. „Jenom mě poslechněte. Radím vám dobře."

„Tomu věřím. Půjdeme?"

Později toho dne se sešel kazekage s Hiashim ve své pracovně. Gaarova přítomnost v domě vyvolala menší rozruch. (Kde byl celou dobu?) Kiba, který ho potkal na chodbě, se jen stěží ovládl, aby se na něj nevrhnul. Cenil na něj zuby, dokud Gaara nezmizel za rohem.

„Neblázni," tišila ho Sakura. Varovně mu stiskla zápěstí. „_Nech to být!_"

„Čertví, co Hinatě udělal," zavrčel Kiba a setřásl ze sebe Sakuru. „Jak ho můžem' nechat být? Viděla's ji snad, ne?"

„Viděla. Myslím, že nechce, abychom se do toho pletli. Nech toho, Kibo."

„Sakura má pravdu," promluvil Shino. „Není to naše věc."

„Sakra, je to naše věc! Co se s váma děje, lidi?"

Trojice vzápětí utichla, když si všimli Leeho, který na ně mával zpovzdálí. „Nestůjte na chodbě a pojďte k nám."

Pro Leeho byl Gaara jakousi modlou postavenou na piedestal, nedotknutelný a skvělý vzor. Před ním nemohli upustit jediné křivé slovo o kazekagem. Nijak zvlášť nadšeně tedy vešli do pokoje, o který se Lee dělil s Nejim a Shikamaruem. Oba zmínění seděli v rohu místnosti na polštářích a o čemsi se spolu dohadovali.

„Co probíráte?"

Neji na okamžik vzhlédl k Sakuře. „Hádáme, kolik bude muset Hiashi-sama zaplatit jako odškodné."

„Kvůli Temari?"

Přikývli.

Sakura si k nim přisedla. „Jo, taky mě zajímalo, jak zareaguje… Přeci jen, je to jeho sestra…"

„Bude chtít co nejvíc," řekl Shikamaru. „Mluvil jsem s ní. Dost ho to prý naštvalo."

Kiba si odfrknul. „Tak naštvalo…Kdyby jeho jednotky hlídaly pořádně hranice, nic z toho by se nemuselo stát."

„Mluvíme tu o Kabutovi," odvětil Shikamaru. „A ten dokázal sám pozabíjet celou skupinu našich ANBU. Taky zůstal pár týdnů uprostřed vesnice, aniž bychom na něj přišli. Nemůžeš jim vyčítat, že utekl, Kibo, když jsme ho nedokázali chytit ani my."

„Já zapomněl. Písečná je přece úžasná."

„Kibo!"

„Jasně. Už jsem zticha, Sakuro."

Lee na ně nechápavě zíral. „Proč se, prosím vás, hádáte?"

„Nepleť se do toho, Lee," povzdechla si dívka.

„Jo, vykašli se na to," utrousil Kiba a vztekle kopl do zavazadla položeného na podlaze. Posadil se – spíš klesl – na zem. Neji jen pozvedl obočí, ale neříkal nic. Sakura se opřela zády o zeď a nervózně poklepávala nohou. Shino stál jako socha a mlčel.

„Myslíte, že už nám připravili zásoby na cestu?" nadhodil Lee. To bylo bezpečné téma.

„Nejspíš jo," řekla Sakura. „V kolik vlastně vyrážíme?"

„Časně ráno, někdy po sedmé."

Kiba se zašklebil. Rozhovor mu připadal nesmyslný, jako kdyby mermomocí strkali hlavu do písku. Idioti, pomyslel si.

On sám byl idiot. Dokud nedorazili do Suny, dokud se Hinata tiše nevytratila ze svatební hostiny, myslel si, že bude hrozné nechat ji tu, nemít ji vedle sebe. Opouštěli kamarádku, ale s tím nedalo nic dělat. Bylo to jako dlouhodobá mise, úkol přichystaný pro ni. Jemnost, dekorum a vystupování, půvab a vnímavost. To byla Hinata. Diplomat. To znělo dobře.

Pak ale odešla od ostatních a Kiba si snažil nepředstavovat si, co se v tu chvíli dělo. Ale věděl to. Všichni to věděli, sotva se to ráno Hinata objevila ve dveřích.

_Znásilnil ji_.

Ozvalo se zaklepání.

Hinata.

„Neruším?" Vešla dovnitř a posadila se mezi ně. Ve srovnání s včerejší oslnivou nádherou vypadala dnes velice prostě. Tmavě šedá a bez barev, vlasy volně spuštěné podél bledé, nenalíčené tváře, přesto byla hezká. Usmívala se – téměř přesvědčivě. Mluvila tiše jako vždycky, ale cosi divně napjatého se vloudilo do jejího tónu.

„Nevím, jestli se s vámi stihnu zítra rozloučit, tak…" Nedořekla. Zvedla koutky úst, přimhouřila oči. Skoroúsměv. „Doufám, že vás nezdržuju."

„Jasně, že ne!" vyhrkl Kiba.

Bylo to divné. Seděla tu s nimi, mluvila, smála se a to působilo, jako kdyby se duchem nacházela někde jinde. Pohledem občas zabloudila k oknu a zamračila se. Všiml si drobných ranek, které pokrývaly hřbety jejích rukou. Tenhle její zlozvyk znal; kousala se vždy, když neměla daleko k zhroucení.

Vařila se v něm krev.

Když se ale chtěl ujistit, že bude v pořádku, zeptala se (jako kdyby si _náhodou_ vzpomněla): „Kde je vlastně Akamaru?"

Ve stájích, odpověděl jí. „Nějak se jim nelíbila představa, že by tu pochodoval pes."

„Dvoumetrový pes s dlouhými bílými chlupy," protáhl Shikamaru. „Služebné by vás oba zabily."

Hinata se zahihňala.

Zůstala s nimi ještě dlouho po setmění. Povídali si o úplných hloupostech, dokud je to neomrzelo. Pak Hinata vstala, že už musí jít, a dlouze je všechny objala.

Odešla. Zaklaply za ní dveře.

Kiba v tichosti zuřil.

Té noci zprvu nemohla usnout. Přestože ji zmáhala únava – poslední dobou téměř nespala – pořád se probouzela. Stačil pouhý šelest na chodbě a ji to vytrhlo ze spánku. Teprve když dokázala samu sebe přesvědčit, že Gaara za ní tentokrát nepřijde a že se včerejší událost nezopakuje, mohla spát.

Nadcházející ráno ji přišla vzbudit služebná ze včerejška. Byla ještě tma. Hinata se ospale rozhlížela po místnosti, zatímco jí žena chystala oblečení.

„Za hodinu odjíždí vaši příbuzní," utrousila.

„Ah… Já vím," zívla Hinata a protřela si oči.

O chvíli později sešla dolů do haly, kde se už všichni shromáždili a chystali se k odchodu. Byl tam hrozný hluk. Všimla si Kiby a Shina. Cítila, jak se jí stahuje hrdlo. Vykročila k nim.

Pak ho uviděla, stál tu mezi nimi. Útlý, zachmuřený a tichý. Gaara. Ztuhla. Nic jí neřekl. Prošla kolem něj s pocitem malé myši plížící se před kočkou. Ani se na ni nepodíval. Uvědomila si, že ji ignoruje. Vydechla.

Bylo to vůbec v pořádku? Jak ho má svádět, jak si ho „omotá kolem prstu", když se mu nedokáže podívat zpříma do očí, aniž by přitom nepociťovala palčivý stud a ponížení? Jak tu s ním má vydržet?

„Nazdar, švagrová."

Vzpamatovala se.

„Kankuro-san," kývla na pozdrav. „Omluv mě…" Donutila se usmát. Úsměv jí oplatil. Ustoupil jí z cesty.

Doprovodili je až k jižní bráně. Sledoval ji, jak se naposledy loučí se svými příbuznými a přáteli. S některými chladně, svému dědovi sotva potřásla rukou, s jinými o poznání vřeleji, až to Gaarovi připadalo… špatné? Nedovedl sice přesně určit proč, ale nelíbilo se mu, že líbala Inuzuku na tvář a že se k němu tiskla, když ji objímal. A stejné to bylo s jejím bratrancem a s Aburamem také. Dotýkala se jich, jako kdyby se snažila ujistit, že tu před ní doopravdy stojí.

Proč to dělala? Proč na ně _sahala_? Rozčilovalo ho to. Přece nebyla _jejich_.

Konečně Hyuuga Hiashi zavelel k odchodu a shinobi z Konohy se vydali na cestu. Hinata ještě chvíli postávala před branou a pozorovala vzdalující se skupinu, než se rozhodla vrátit se s ostatními do domu.

Jejich pohledy se setkaly; jeho bledý a její bezbarvý.

Uhnula očima.

_* Kohl – Jinak též kajal; dámy určitě znají. Jedná se o jedno z nejstarších a nejrozšířenějších líčidel na světě, v současnosti se prodává hlavně ve formě tužky. Mimochodem – taky vám připadají oči lidí ze Suny takové… výraznější?_

_** Přízvuk – v anime postavy ze Suny hovoří jokohamským nářečím, které se poněkud liší od standardní japonštiny. A taky by bylo divné, kdyby se v místech od sebe tak vzdálených mluvilo stejně._


	8. Bergamot

To ráno se Hinata probudila v prázdném domě. Nemusela ani sejít dolů, hledat lidi po chodbách, aby se ujistila. Podivné mlčení opuštěného domu bylo příliš výmluvné, příliš _studené_. Zpočátku se to snažila ignorovat, ale pak to osamělé ticho každou uplynulou vteřinou houstlo. Snad proto, že to byl _cizí_ dům, připadala si tu samotná nepatřičně jako nějaký vetřelec.

_Ticho._

Civěla do stropu a váhala, jestli má vůbec vstát. Bylo to jedno z těch ospalých, studených rán, kdy ze sebe nemohla setřást únavu. Kdy jediné, co svedla, bylo prostě _ležet _a spát a zapomenout, že existuje_. _Pomalu slábnoucí šero, chladná ložnice a tenká přikrývka. Skoro by uvítala, kdyby tu seděl vedle ní. Hlasitě si povzdechla, omotala se dekou a schoulila se do klubíčka. Zima. Chlad. Ticho.

_Nechali mě tu. _

Těkala očima po pokoji. Po zdech zakrytých těžkými tkanými závěsy, po umně vyřezávané truhle z mahagonového dřeva, po ručně pleteném koberci zdobeném třásněmi. Celá místnost dýchala cizostí, která dívku zneklidňovala. (Vzpomněla si na _svou_ ložnici v Konoze a zatrnulo v ní.)

Svítalo.

Nevstala. Zaposlouchala se do hlubokého ticha, do něhož se dům ponořil. Pokusila se vybavit, kolik dnů uběhlo od jejich odchodu. Tři či čtyři – nebyla si už jistá; jednotlivé dny se od sebe ničím nelišily. Zdi ložnice opustila jen několikrát, když se šla umýt, ale jinak raději zůstávala zde. Vyhýbala se tak pohledům služebných, v nichž se mísil údiv a výsměch.

Gaara se totiž za celou dobu v domě neobjevil ani jednou. Napadlo ji, jestli někde neutrousil, jak byla oné noci…_chladná_, ale její manžel nevypadal jako osoba, která by hovořila o svém soukromí s ostatními.

O to víc ji rozčilovalo, že nemohla tušit, jak si stojí. Byla snad ta náhlá samota trestem za její odmítnutí? Urazila ho natolik, že se jí tak okatě vyhýbal? Tápala ve tmě.

Měla by se zvednout a jít za ním do jeho kanceláře. Prosit ho o vysvětlení a pronést neupřímnou omluvu, protože svého rozhodnutí nelitovala. Zesměšnila by se; působilo by to uboze a trapně.

Potřebovala najít způsob, jakým by ho přiměla, aby ji vyslechl. Představila si sebe a jeho v jedné místnosti. Jak by měla začít – směla vůbec promluvit jako první? Má být kajícná, či zda by ho měla prostě požádat o trpělivost. Popudila by ho tím? Co řekne potom? Uvažovala dál. Co kdyby mu vysvětlila pravdu, svůj úhel pohledu, že to byl jediný projev nesouhlasu, který ji v její situaci zbýval, že měla strach a že se jí ta samozřejmost, s jakou se k ní obrátil, hnusila.

Nejraději by to nechala být, ale příliš dobře si uvědomovala, jak moc vše visí na kazekageho vůli. Vždyť zůstala samotná, jak řekl Neji, mezi možnými nepřáteli a jen Gaara a jeho kruh stáli na stejné straně jako ona.

Z úvah ji vytrhnul jakýsi hluk ozývající se z dolních pater. Okamžitě se vztyčila na posteli a napjala sluch. Rozlehla se další rána. Další. Kdo to může být, přemýšlela a vytřeštila doširoka oči. Žíly na spáncích se divoce roztepaly a ona pátrala zrakem skrz zdi, než spatřila kohosi stát dole v hale. Nebyl to Gaara, třebaže jí chakra připadala povědomá.

Dál nečekala. Popadla yukatu, pohozenou na pelesti postele a vyběhla na chodbu. Zamířila k ochozu nad halou. Ještě za běhu si vázala pás a přitom zkoumala byakuganem osamocenou postavu. Kdo to je? Co tu chce?

Dorazila ke schodišti. Opřela se o zábradlí. V nazlátlém šeru haly se rýsovala urostlá postava muže v černém rouchu. Rozježené tmavé vlasy a orlí nos. Poznala Kankura. Odkašlala si. Mladík k ní překvapeně vzhlédl. Mdlé ranní světlo vlévající se z kruhového okna nad vchodem dopadlo na jeho snědou tvář a vyhladilo ostré řezané rysy. Všimla si, že má oči obtažené kohlem.

„Ah… Dobré ráno," kývl na pozdrav. „Snad jsem tě nevzbudil."

„Byla jsem už vzhůru," odpověděla a sledovala ho, jak stoupá po schodech s krabicemi plnými knih. Stál už u ní a ona ustoupila stranou, aby mohl projít, když se zničehonic zastavil. Musela se zaklonit, aby mu viděla do obličeje.

„Přiznávám, švagrová, že tahle yukata ti skutečně sluší," promluvil Kankuro a na rtech mu hrál potutelný úsměv. Očima zabloudil k jejímu rozhalenému dekoltu. „Všimla sis, jak ti v ní vynikají přednosti?"

To popíchnutí, třebaže pronesené s poťouchlou lehkostí, ji vyvedlo z rovnováhy a zanechalo v ní onen nepříjemný pocit _vystavení_. Cosi v ní jí říkalo, že tohle si přece nemůže dovolit, že překračuje meze. Odkázala by ho do patřičných míst, ale nevěděla _jak_.Konečně se vzpamatovala a vytáhla okraje oděvu výš, aby se zakryla. Kankuro se rozesmál. „To už je aspoň podruhé, švagrová. To bude určitě osud!" Když ale viděl, jak se tváří, zmlknul.

„Omlouvám se za svůj nedbalý zevnějšek," řekla Hinata, aniž by se pokoušela skrýt nevoli v hlase (koneckonců, byla to _jeho _chyba). Kankuro sebou trhl, jako by si něco náhle uvědomil. Nadechl se k odpovědi, ale Hinata pokračovala.„Zřejmě jsem se neměla nechat vyrušit tím hlukem." S těmito slovy naznačila úklonu a obrátila se k odchodu.

„Jenom jsem si dělal legraci," ozval se za ní. „Nechtěl jsem tě urazit, švagrová."

„To je v pořádku," zalhala. Přidala do kroku.

„Hinata-san?" Tentokrát se ohlédla. Kankuro stál na místě, aniž by se pohnul. „Nesu tyhle knihy do pracovny." Ukázal bradou na bedny. „Možná…možná budu potřebovat pomoc s jejich úklidem."

Dívka zpozorněla. Nebyla si jistá, co to mělo znamenat. Snad to byl způsob, jak urovnat nedorozumění, promluvit si, až se uklidní. Nejprve ho chtěla odmítnout, ale rozmyslela si to.

„Přijdu za chvíli," řekla. Kankuro uvolněně přikývl a vydal se chodbou na opačnou stranu. Hinata ho sledovala, dokud nezmizel za rohem. Teprve potom se vrátila do ložnice.

Zavřela za sebou, dveře tiše zaklaply. Posadila se na pelest postele a dívala se do zdi; najednou se jí za ním nechtělo. Výmluva, že potřebuje pomoc, byla průhledná. Nejspíš chtěl mluvit i o něčem dalším, než aby se jen omluvil, o něčem, co se nehodilo probírat na schodišti, třebaže se tu kromě nich nikdo nezdržoval. Určitě nic, o čem by toužila mluvit ona, pomyslela si a vstala. Přešla k truhle, prsty přejela po dřevořezbě. Povzdechla si. Vlastně to bylo dobře, že Kankuro přišel, napadlo ji, protože kdo jiný by věděl, co se tu děje. A nikdo další se neobtěžoval s ní mluvit.

Takto uvažovala, zatímco se oblékala. Ještě se v zrcadle ujistila, že vše vypadá tak, jak vypadat má, než se vydala hledat Kankura.

Našla ho snadno, slabý svit na druhé straně domu. Šla docela pomalu, jako kdyby jí nervozita svazovala nohy a úžila hrdlo. Ještě pořád se mohla otočit a vrátit se zpátky. Pokračovala dál chodbou, dokud nedorazila ke dveřím pracovny. Váhavě zvedla ruku, aby zaklepala. Nadechla se. Vydechla. Prsty se třikrát zlehka dotkla dřeva. Počkala okamžik, než vstoupila.

První ji zarazilo šero, jaké tu panovalo. Prostorná místnost, které vévodil široký psací stůl; každé volné místo zabíraly police přetékající knihami a mapami. Vzadu se ztrácel docela nenápadný vstup na terasu. V rohu místnosti stála lakovaná váza. Bez květin.

Kankuro stál u stolu začtený do nějaké listiny. Tu, sotva Hinata vešla, položil zpět na stůl. „Chtěl jsem začít bez tebe, ale tohle odvedlo mou pozornost."

„To nevadí."

„Pojď, ať to máme z krku."

Dali se do práce. Brali knihy z beden, které Kankuro postavil na zem, a řadili je do polic. Hinata občas prolistovala staré svazky. Témata se různila od klasických příběhů po právnické spisy.

Uklízeli v tichosti. Hinatě to zprvu vyhovovalo, ale pak v ní vzrostla netrpělivost. Přece sem nepřišli jenom kvůli tomuhle. Ohlédla se po svém společníkovi. Znovu se začetl.

„Kankuro-san?"

„Hm?" broukl. Byl zcela ponořený do knihy. Odkašlala si. Neochotně odtrhl oči od textu a upřel je na ni. „Copak, švagrová?"

„Ne, že by mi vadilo pomáhat ti s úklidem," začala opatrně, „ale…"

„Ale no tak, nemáš ani představu, jak mě bolí ruce od tahání těch bichlí. Přece bys nenechala svého vyčerpaného švagra oddřít všechnu práci," protáhl. „No dobrá. Chtěl jsem se ti ještě jednou omluvit za tu poznámku na chodbě," dodal, když dívka vytáhla pochybovačně obočí. Zaklapl knihu a vrátil ji do police. „Když jsi byla naštvaná a… ne úplně oblečená, ztrácela omluva účinek." Hinatě proti její vůli zacukalo v koutcích. Kankuro se usmál a pokračoval. „Jen bych tě rád varoval před dalšími… podobnými nehodami. Já se zasměju – nepopírám, že se mi pohled víc než zamlouval – ale ostatní by si to mohli vyložit špatně."

„To bylo kvůli-"

„Mně to nemusíš vysvětlovat," přerušil ji, „ale stejně si pro příště dávej pozor. Suna není Konoha."

„Co tím myslíš?" zpozorněla. Tušila, že se jí jeho nadcházející slova nebudou zamlouvat.

„Že jako vdaná máš dávat pozor na svou pověst."

„Na svou pověst?"

Kankuro uložil poslední knihu do police. Na chvilku se zamyslel. „To je další věc, o které jsem potřeboval s tebou mluvit. Nic mi do toho není, ale ať se mezi vámi dvěma stalo cokoliv, vyřeš to s ním. Vypadá to divně."

Zavládlo trapné ticho.

Z Hinatiny tváře se vytratila veškerá barva. Zdálo se jí to, nebo jí skutečně naznačoval, že má napravit _svůj_ nedostatek, že celou tu podivnou situaci způsobila _jen_ ona? Že celá vesnice si šušká o jejím… _selhání? _Otevřela ústa, ale nevydala z nich ani hlásku. Byla chyba sem vůbec jít.

„Já… O-omlouvám se …" zakoktala a rozeběhla se ke dveřím.

„Počkej!" křikl Kankuro. Popadl ji za zápěstí, než stačila utéct. Ztuhla. „Špatně jsi mě pochopila. Z ničeho tě neobviňuju. Ani nevím, co se stalo, Gaara mi nic neřekl."

„To vidím." Pokusila se vytrhnout z železného sevření. Její zápěstí však svíral příliš pevně, než aby se mu dokázala vysmeknout.

„Jenom jsem hádal z jeho náznaků," vysvětlil. „To ráno po svatbě – našel jsem ho doma v jeho staré ložnici. Nevím, co si mám myslet. Dost mě tehdy… vyděsil." Odmlčel se a uvolnil stisk. Hinata si promnula bolavé zápěstí; na bílé kůži se modraly otisky jeho prstů. Kankuro dlouze vzdechl a opatrně jí položil ruku na rameno. Snad měl v úmyslu vyjádřit jí tak soucit, ale Hinata sebou cukla, jako kdyby se jí dotkl had. Kankuro stiskl sanice a odtáhl se od ní. „Řekni mi… že se pletu."

„Co na tom sejde?"

„Protože doufám, že můj bratr neprovedl takovou pitomost."

Neodpověděla hned. Dívala se do země, na knihy, z okna. Kamkoliv, jen ne jemu do tváře.

„On… nakonec mi… vyhověl."

„Nakonec?"

Přikývla. Čekala, že se jí vysměje.

„Ten… ten _idiot!_ Paličatý mezek! Čtyři dny trucovat jenom proto, že mu ženská nedala!"

xxx

O několik minut později seděla za stolem a sledovala ze svého místa Kankura, jak se sklání nad plotnou, staví vodu na čaj, sype do konvice vonné lístky a koření. „Bergamot," poznamenal Kankuro a zalil směs vodou. Kuchyní se linula příjemná vůně. Hinata přimhouřila oči a na pár chvil se pohroužila do _snesitelnějšího_ ticha rušeného občasným cinknutím nádobí.

„Tady máš," zaslechla ho. Vzhlédla k němu a zamumlala díky. „Nemáš zač." Posadil se naproti ní. Dívala se, jak si přidává do čaje med. Nabídl jí také.

„Ještě nikdy jsem takový čaj nepila," přiznala a ponořila lžíci do džbánku s medem.

„Tady se takhle čaj připravuje odnepaměti. Upřímně, když jsem poprvé ochutnal vaši _banchu*_ v Nagoje, měl jsem dojem, že se majitel čajovny spletl a dal mi vývar ze shnilé zeleniny."

Chvíli jen tak popíjeli. Šálky příjemně hřály do dlaní. Venku skučel vítr, nedaleko náměstí povykovaly děti. Z kruhového okna bylo vidět na bledé dopolední slunce a na stužky šedavého kouře stoupajícího z komínů.

Otázka stále visela ve vzduchu, ale Kankuro mlčel a Hinata mu za to byla vděčná. Přesto, jeho náhlá _korektnost _ji zarážela a nutila ji mít se na pozoru. Přemýšlela, nad čím zrovna teď uvažuje. Představuje si ono fiasko? Nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že ji pozoruje a odhaduje, třebaže nyní z odlišného důvodu. Usrkla trochu čaje, trpce nasládlá chuť se jí rozlila po patře. Odložila šálek na stůl. Odkašlala si.

„Klidně se ptej, nezhroutím se." Navzdory tomu, její hlas zněl napjatě.

„Vážně?"

„To v pracovně bylo něco jiného," odvětila. „Nečekala jsem to… a jednalo se o nedorozumění."

„No tak dobrá. Proč jsi kývla na sňatek, když jsi musela vědět, že nebudeš moct… plnit jisté stránky manželského soužití?" I když se na jeho přímočarou neomalenost v duchu připravila, otázka ji vyvedla z míry.

„Nechci o tom mluvit." (Proč by mu měla vykládat, jak Gaara bruslil rty po jejím hrdle, že mu nesešlo na tom, jestli ona chce, ne dokud ho neprosila, ať ji nechá být. Ne, tohle nemohla vyslovit nahlas.)

„Chápu." Napil se čaje a přidal další lžíci medu. „Dovolíš mi jinou otázku?" Věděla docela přesně, na co se zeptá, ale přikývla. „Jak budeš řešit tuhle… situaci?"

„Nemám ponětí."

„Neuraz se, ale nejsi v postavení, kdy bys mohla nemít ponětí. Nejspíš nejsem ani první ani poslední, kdo ti tohle říká, ale pochop, že musíš uvažovat pragmaticky."

„Něco podobného tvrdila Koharu-sama a nebylo to nic, co by se líbilo ani mně, ani tobě."

Pobaveně pozvedl obočí. Uhádl přesně, co měla na mysli. „Kličky nejsou potřeba, švagrová. Oba víme, proč tu jsi, a oba víme, že pro takový… _úkol_ jsi naprosto nevhodná osoba."

„Proč myslíš?"

Kankuro se pousmál. „Jsi špatná lhářka, proto raději hraješ s odkrytými kartami, než abys mátla tělem, což je pro záměr tvých starších dost nešťastné. Anebo mlčíš. Jako právě teď."

„Máš pravdu," přisvědčila a zadívala se z okna ven. Kolem věže správní budovy kroužil sokol.

Kankuro zřejmě zpozoroval její rozpoložení, protože ztichl a přestal naléhat. Oba mlčky sledovali dravce plachtícího po obloze.

„Udělala jsem něco špatně?" ozvala se, když pták zmizel z dohledu. Obrátila se ke Kankurovi s bezradným výrazem ve tváři. „Řekni mi, prosím, co jsem udělala špatně?"

„Nerozumím."

„Od… od té noci se mi vyhýbá, ale vždyť jsem neudělala nic… nic špatného. Sám jsi řekl, že to vyvolá řeči…" Zarazila se. Sevřela v rukou šálek. „Proč poslal všechny pryč?"

„Suna není Konoha." Kankuro se odmlčel a složil ruce na hrudi. „A Gaara je Gaara. "

„Co tím máš na mysli?"

„Gaara tenhle dům _nenávidí_. Pokud vyloženě nemusí, nechodí sem. A podle toho, co jsem pochopil, ta záležitost s tebou… Řekněme, že stát se to mně, taky se zavřu v kanceláři. I když ne na tak dlouho."

„Proboha, co čekal?" nevydržela Hinata. „Myslel si snad, že se mu vrhnu kolem krku?"

„Ne, nic takového," řekl Kankuro. „Spíš očekával… jistou… připravenost z tvojí strany. Abys pochopila," dodal rychle, než Hinata stačila vybuchnout, „v Suně máme určité tradice, které…" Odkašlal si. „Tohle je skutečně trapné, mimochodem. Nevím, jak se na tohle díváte v Konoze, ale tady se vdávají dívky o rok mladší než ty a žádná z nich se nepozastavuje nad tím, co se k jejich stavu… vztahuje. A Gaara neudělal nic jiného, než že se držel obecného zvyku… Když jsem ho ráno našel, řekl jenom něco v tom smyslu, že ‚_měl přeci právo.'_ V tu chvíli jsem ho nepochopil, až teď."

„Takže právo…"

„Věř mi, že neudělal nic se zlým úmyslem. Kdyby ano, _nevyhověl by ti_." Hinata sebou trhla. Opakoval její slova; působilo to trochu jako výsměch. Ale jeho tón byl klidný, mírný, nakolik mohl být.

Dopila.

Jestli se Kankuro nemýlil, jestli jí říkal pravdu, pak musela o to spíš urovnat rozpor. Protože jestli se předtím jednalo o pouhé uražené mužské ego, teď tu byl pocit křivdy. S prvním se člověk smířil snadno, s druhým ne. A ona musela mít kazekageho na své straně.

Zamračila se.

„Asi… měla bych s ním promluvit, že?"

„To bys měla."

„Ale jak?" Nevědomky poklepávala prsty o desku stolu. „Vždyť se mi vyhýbá."

Kankuro neodpověděl hned. Chvíli ji upřeně pozoroval, dopil svůj čaj, položil šálek na stůl. „Mohl bych ho zkusit přesvědčit, aby přestal trucovat. Za výsledek ale neručím."

„Skutečně?"

Kankuro se pousmál a přikývl.

Vydechla úlevou. „Díky." Natáhla se přes stůl a sevřela jeho ruku ve své. _„Díky!_" Její švagr se zatvářil překvapeně, ale neodtáhl se.

„S tím děkováním bych ještě počkal," namítl, ale bylo na něm znát, že ho její reakce potěšila. Pak se zarazil a vzhlédl k hodinám na stěně. Zaklel.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne… Jenom jsem zapomněl, že na mě mí parchanti čekají přes půl hodiny před domem. Musím jít."

Vstali od stolu. Hinata ho doprovodila až ke dveřím. Než odešel, obrátil se k ní. „Zastavím se ještě u Gaary v kanceláři. Neměj strach, promluvím s ním."

_* Bancha – Druh zeleného čaje. Kankuro je buran. Nevěřte mu, bancha je moc dobrá!_


	9. Temari

Temari jen stěží potlačila otrávený povzdech. Tvrdá lavice nepříjemně tlačila do zad a foukal tu průvan. Trčela na chodbě už přes tři hodiny a vypadalo to, že tu ještě dlouho pobude. Občas vzhlédla ke dveřím bratrovy kanceláře, jenom aby se znovu ujistila, že Myuzaki Taró ještě neskončil. Přehodila nohu přes nohu a zvedla zrak ke stropu. Před hodinou se k nim připojil Baki. Nesl nějaké složky. Zeptala se ho, co se děje, ale odbyl ji, že teď na otázky nemá čas, a nechal ji na chodbě užírat se zvědavostí. Dala by celý svůj měsíční žold, jenom aby si mohla poslechnout, o čem se trojice dohaduje.

Oprášila ze sebe smítko prachu a z kapsáře vytáhla zprávu od lékaře, kvůli které sem vlastně přišla. _‚Dočasná neschopnost výkonu služby,'_ stálo v záhlaví.

Temari neměla dobrou náladu. Nepřidaly na ní ani klevety, které poslední dny kolovaly o Gaarovi. Někteří shinobi vtipkovali, že kazekage-dono by zřejmě místo útlé vrby z Konohy uvítal spíše nějaký urostlý topol či pevný buk. Temari občas některého drzouna přetáhla vějířem přes hlavu, ale i v ní občas hlodalo, jestli na klepech nebude něco pravdy. Znepokojující myšlenku však okamžitě zaplašila.

Taró stále nevycházel. Temari napadlo, jestli se jejich rozhovor netýká její mise.

Gaara se totiž chystal vyslat za daimjóem jednoho ze svých starších, aby dojednal další dodávky oceli z blízkých hutí. Býval by zřídil dodávky sám s jejich správci, ale veškeré hutě v zemi spadaly pod přímé vedení Nobutory Takedy. Proto se museli obrátit se svou žádostí na něj a při té příležitosti měl Myuzaki Taró vyřešit s daimjóem několik dalších záležitostí, které se týkaly vojenských aktivit na pohraničí. Vzhledem k nedůvěře, jakou Gaara pojímal k Takedovi a k Radě, rozhodl se vyslat spolu s Myuzakim i Temari, aby na jednání dohlédla.

Co ale řešil Gaara s Taróem teď? Neviděla důvod, proč by měl mít Myuzaki na poslední chvíli výhrady, když ho pověřili úkolem už před dvěma týdny. Na výtky nezbýval čas. Vyrazit měli již pozítří. Gaara nevěděl o její návštěvě lékaře, proto nemohli projednávat změny. A i kdyby, netrvalo by to tři hodiny. Muselo se jednat o něco jiného, určitě vážnějšího.

Uplynulo několik dalších minut, kdy v duchu rozebírala záležitost ze všech stran, než se objevil Kankuro. Pozdravil ji kývnutím hlavy a posadil se vedle ní.

„Má tam někoho?" ukázal směrem ke dveřím kancelář přikývla.

„Čekám tady přes tři hodiny. Ať tě ani nenapadne mě předběhnout."

„Jdu si jenom pro lejstro," ušklíbl se. „Tu chvilku vydržíš. Mimochodem, jak dopadla prohlídka?" Když se spolu ráno loučili, chystala se k lékaři.

Temari protáhla kysele obličej a strčila mu pod nos zprávu od lékaře. Kankuro nechápavě zašilhal na nečitelný rukopis.

„Ne-u-spo … něco…" Zamračil se a papír jí vrátil. „Škrábe hůř než já po flámu. Co to je? "

„Prý musím zůstat měsíc mimo službu."

„Cože? Proč?"

„Jenom mi ještě úplně nekoluje čakra, nic víc."

„No sakra. Co potom tvoje mise?"

„Proč si myslíš, že jsem tady?"

V ten okamžik zachrastilo v zámku a dveře kanceláře se s prásknutím rozlétly dokořán. Taró si jich sotva všiml a bez jediného slova se vyřítil chodbou pryč. Oba sourozenci si vyměnili udivené pohledy, protože takové chování se Taróovi vůbec nepodobalo.

„Pojďte dál, vy dva," zavolal na ně zevnitř Baki. Pokrčili rameny a vstoupili dovnitř. Bývalý učitel stál u dveří a pokynul jim ke křeslům naproti stolu. Posadili se. Baki za nimi zabouchl a obrátil se ke Gaarovi.

„Řekneš jim to?"

Gaara vzhlédl od hlášení, které právě pročítal. Vypadá hrozně, pomyslela si Temari. Váčky pod zarudlýma očima, bledý a unavený. Nejspíš zase strávil celou noc nad prací. „Shrň to."

„Nedaleko Akasuny se našla těla jednotky ANBU, kterou jsme před třemi týdny vyslali pátrat po Kabutovi," řekl Baki. „Identifikovali jsme je jen s obtížemi, protože jim scházely obličeje. Tělo Myuzakiho Hikarua se však nacházelo o několik kilometrů blíže oblasti. Identifikovali jsme ho jenom díky mateřskému znaménku. Všechna jeho výstroj zmizela. Podle stadia rozkladu těl hádáme, že byli zabiti zhruba tři čtyři dny poté, co opustili Sunu. Kromě Hikarua."

„Takže…" Temari se zamyslela. „Takže buď Hikaru přežil první útok a spěchal naproti ninjům z Konohy, aby je varoval, když ho zabili… anebo nejprve pomáhal Kabutovi, který se ho potom zbavil, když už přestal být užitečný. Tu holku mohl zavraždit právě Hikaru."

„Vyšetřování stále probíhá. Nevíme nic s jistotou."

„Orochimaru vážně neoplývá bujnou fantazií," poznamenal Kankuro.„Stejnou strategii použil při posledním útoku na Konohu."

„Nemýlíš se, bohužel," odvětil Baki. „Všechno nasvědčuje tomu, že se Orochimaru snaží zaměstnat Listovou, aby se mohl v klidu převtělit. Zřejmě nepočítal s tím, že by se objevila Temari."

„Což mi připomíná…" Položila před Gaaru lékařskou zprávu. „Podívej se na to."

„Mohu vědět, o co se jedná?" zeptal se Baki. Když mu to vysvětlila, vyměnili si s Gaarou znepokojené pohledy. „To ovšem mění plány."

„Nemusí… Doteď se mi nic nestalo. Tu cestu vydržím."

„_Částečná dysfunkce pankreatu, neuspokojivá regenerace plic_," četl Gaara nahlas. „_Při větší fyzické námaze v současném stavu hrozí zhroucení čakrového a respiračního systému. Doporučuji měsíční uvolnění ze služby, pravidelnou léčbu medikamenty a klid."_ Pozvedl obočí a zadíval se na sestru.

„Není to tak hrozné!" ohradila se. „Cítím se dobře. Proboha, Gaaro, rvala jsem se i s natrženou slezinou. Tohle je oproti tomu nic."

„Přestaň, Tem," ozval se Kankuro. „Prostě zůstaneš doma. Aspoň uklidíš, vytřeš, doděláš prádlo…"

„Drž zobák."

Baki se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že se situace zvrhává ve frašku. Ohlédl se po kazekagem, který své sourozence sledoval s podivně prázdným výrazem a netrpělivě poklepával prsty o desku stolu.

„Ticho!" Oba okamžitě sklapli. „Cesta do Nagoje trvá přinejmenším týden a blíží se období bouří. Zůstáváš tady, Temari." Zamračila se, ale dál neodmlouvala. „Napadá tě někdo kompetentní, kdo by tě mohl nahradit?" zeptal se pak o něco mírněji. Temari povzdechla a potřásla hlavou. Kankuro si odkašlal.

„Jestli můžu někoho navrhnout – co třeba Saburo Yuki?"

„Saburo…?"

„Loutkař, sedmý kruh, červené líčení. Byl se mnou na tvojí svatbě. Dostali jste od něj ten šamizen," připomněl Kankuro. „Sice je ve srovnání s Temari slabší a pochybuju, že by mohl zasahovat do jednání, ale jako špeh nemá konkurenci."

„Otázkou zůstává," podotkl Baki, „jestli mu můžeme důvěřovat."

„Ručím za něj. Nezklame vás. Hodilo by se, kdyby ho Temari zasvětila do problému. Myslím, že nemusí vědět všechno, pokud vám vadí právě tohle, ale potřebuje znát, do čeho půjde."

„Mám lepší nápad," ozvala se Temari. „Co kdyby šel místo mě Kankuro?"

„To nepřichází v úvahu," odpověděl Baki. „Má vlastní misi."

„Ale vy si vážně myslíte, že by…"

„Nic jiného nám nezbývá. Navíc fakt, že Saburo není s námi přímo spojen, nám nahrává. Před ním se budou mít na pozoru mnohem méně."

„Dobrá, dobrá! Podle mě zbytečně riskujete, ale vám to nevymluvím."

„Máš na ni špatný vliv, Gaaro. Stal se z ní úplně stejný paranoik," rýpl si Kankuro.

Gaara pokládal za vhodnější mlčet. Baki se uchechtl.

„Na rozdíl od tebe mám zodpovědnost. Co když se pleteš? Pošlete někoho dalšího, aby kontroloval Taróa _a_ Yukiho?"

„Musíme to risknout. Nemáme ani jistotu, že jim donáší právě Taró." Kankuro se na okamžik zamyslel. „Kdybys šla teď do divadla, mohla bys ho tam zastihnout," řekl pak. „Vysvětlíš mu, co se po něm chce, popovídáte si…"

„Jinými slovy, navrhuješ, abych si ho proklepla, jestli se mu dá opravdu věřit." Podívala se tázavě po Gaarovi. Ten přikývl. „Tohle aspoň dává smysl."

„Uděláš to?" zeptal se Baki.

„Samozřejmě." Stála u dveří a brala už za kliku, když zahlédla, že jí Kankuro mává.

„Nezapomeň mi vyžehlit…"

Zasyčela cosi sprostého a práskla za sebou.

„Velice vtipné," utrousil Baki. „Nechtěl bych být na tvém místě, až se vrátíš."

„Temari není _taková _fúrie," zasmál se Kankuro. „Jenom chce, abychom si to o ní mysleli. Potřebuju vydat povolenku, Gaaro."

Chvíli bylo ticho, zatímco Gaara plnil list papíru drobným, úhledným písmem. Podepsal se, natáhl přes stůl a podal mu list. Když se Kankuro stále neměl k odchodu, zeptal se, jestli chce něco dalšího.

„Ano, chci." Odkašlal si a významně pokývl směrem k třetímu muži v místnosti. „Baki-sensei? Mohl byste se prosím podívat po mém týmu a vyřídit jim, ať ještě chvilku počkají?"

Baki se chápavě pousmál a nechal je o samotě. Zatímco Gaara vyřizoval další korespondenci, občas vzhlédl k bratrovi, který stále v duchu zvažoval, jak celou záležitost podá.

„Co chceš? Je to snad tajné, že jsi poslal ostatní pryč?"

„Není to ani tak tajné jako spíš soukromé. Věř mi, že s _nimi_ bys to řešit opravdu nechtěl."

„Mluv k věci."

„Šel jsem za Hinatou."

Pero na papíře se zastavilo. „Pamatuji se, že jsem ti _zakázal_ plést se do mých záležitostí," řekl Gaara upjatě a jeho tón přiměl Kankura volit další slova opatrněji.

„Byla to náhoda. Jenom jsem tam nesl tvoje… věci, co u nás zbyly. Narazili jsme na sebe na schodech. Nejspíš si tam připadá hodně sama, jinak by se asi nedala se mnou do řeči." Sice nemluvil docela pravdu, ale to Gaara nepotřeboval vědět.

„Něco dalšího?"

„Nějak jsme se dostali k tomu, že ses čtyři dny neobjevil ve vlastním domě." Bratr ho nepřerušoval. Odložil pero a úhledně složil ruce před sebe. Kankuro pokračoval. „Tvoje pověst tím dost trpí. Celá Suna si šušká, jestli jsi v pořádku – víš, jak to myslím."

„Jsem," odsekl podrážděně. „Má tento rozhovor nějaký význam?"

„Hned se k němu dostanu. Tvoje žena se mě ptala, proč se jí vyhýbáš. Upřímně, taky to moc nechápu."

„Moje žena," zopakoval Gaara a podráždění v jeho hlase zesílilo. „Co je ti po ní?"

„Nic, jenom mě zajímalo, proč je najednou můj bratr terčem pomluv. A protože se můj bratr neobtěžoval vysvětlit situaci, musel jsem pátrat sám po jejich příčině."

„O jakých pomluvách to mluvíš?"

„Ty sis skutečně ničeho nevšiml?" Kankuro se nemohl ubránit samolibému úsměvu. „Co sis myslel, že si lidé řeknou, když nevěsta po svatbě vypadá, jako kdyby spala s mrtvolou, ženich se ani neukáže a k tomu navrch vykáže všechny z domu? A panebože, co se muselo jenom stát, když paní Hinata nevystrčí patu z ložnice? Jedni tvrdí, že tě nevěsta… nelákala a proto se jí vyhýbáš, druzí tvrdí, že ses jí vnutil násilím. Ani jedno, ani druhé ti na respektu nepřidá."

„To je směšné."

„Je, ale ani zdaleka ne tolik, jako je směšná skutečnost. I když… Nevím, co bych dělal já na tvém místě."

„Vidím, že Hyuuga mluví hodně, když chce."

„Nezlob se na ni. Neudělala ti to naschvál."

„Tomu mám věřit?"

„Jistě. Nebo se můžeš jít zeptat přímo jí."

Gaara po něm střelil rozzuřeným pohledem. Kankuro zvážněl.

„Chápu, že odmítnutí o svatební noci tě urazilo, ale už to přeháníš. Vezmi, prosím, v úvahu, že vás dva odteď budou posuzovat společně. Nebo jsi už zapomněl, proč sis ji bral?"

„Kankuro…" protáhl Gaara varovně, ale starší z bratrů se nenechal přerušit.

„Bez Hyuugů máš jen malou podporu v Radě a u daimjóa. Nikoho z nich nezajímá, že na tohle místo máš _právo_. Pokračuj a všechna naše práce přijde vniveč."

„Rozumím," odsekl Gaara. „To je vše?"

„Ano." Kankuro vstal. „Uvidíme se za týden."

Dům jí připadal ještě opuštěnější než předtím. Prázdný. Nudný. Především nudný. Hinatu, která byla od dětství navyklá od rána do večera cvičit, učit se, dělat něco smysluplného, nečinnost znervózňovala.

Žaludek se jí svíral hlady a ona si s podivem uvědomila, že uplynulé čtyři dny skoro nejedla. Vrátila se do kuchyně, kde se stále vznášela kořenná vůně bergamotu. Přitiskla dlaň ke konvici. Čaj v ní už stačil vychladnout. Rozhlédla se kolem. Podél stěn stály džbány, které jí sahaly až po pás. Police přetékaly lahvemi plnými různých druhů koření. Byly tu velké pytle s pšenicí a o něco menší s rýží. V krásně vyřezávané míse ležely chlebové placky přikryté látkou, aby nevyschly. Našla i zásoby sušeného hovězího masa, dlouhé pásy visely pověšené ze stropu. Přičichla. Maso vonělo po pískavici a soli.

Zaváhala, jestli si smí brát bez dovolení – věděla sice, že je to hloupost, vždyť tu _má bydlet_, ale nemohla se nepříjemného dojmu zbavit. Odřízla několik proužků a z mísy vzala pár chlebových placek. Posadila se s jídlem ke stolu. Sousta jí vázla v hrdle, jako kdyby jedla jíl. Stále měla hloupý pocit, že tu nemá co pohledávat.Kankuro by se jí nejspíš vysmál, pomyslela si, kdyby mu to řekla. Nalila si do šálku trochu studeného čaje a usrkla.

Hodiny na stěně ukazovaly sotva jedenáct.

Zastaví se tu ještě někdo, přemýšlela, zatímco vkládala do úst plátky chleba a masa, jehož silná, kořeněná chuť jí připadala zvláštní ale ne nepříjemná. _Chtěla_, aby někdo přišel, kdokoliv. Dům se utápěl v tísnivém tichu, třebaže všechno tady bylo upravené a krásné, působil bez lidí nepřátelsky.

Dojedla a uklidila po sobě.

Co dál, rozmýšlela se a znuděně sledovala hodiny na stěně. Nikdo ji tudy ještě neprovedl. Skoro, jako kdyby na takovou nepodstatnost zapomněli, pomyslela si. O něco později se procházela chodbami. Nahlédla do každých dveří, na které narazila. Byla tu studovna, útulná místnůstka se stěnami pokrytými závěsy, a tu spojoval nenápadný průchod s knihovnou. Až tajila dech, kolik knih leželo v policích sahajících až ke stropu. Později se sem vrátí, rozhodla se a pokračovala dál. Vstoupila i do ložnic, které kdysi patřily Gaarovým sourozencům. Poslední dveře na konci chodby kdosi předtím zamkl a Hinata se neodvažovala dobývat se dovnitř. Vrátila se zpátky a mezi kamennými zdmi se rozléhaly ozvěny jejích kroků, které v hrobovém tichu zněly nepříjemně rušivě.

V další části domu – připomínal skoro bludiště – našla pokoje nejspíš určené služebnictvu. Soudila tak podle jednoduchého vybavení, prostého lněného přehozu přes postel a futonu složeného na almaře. Znovu se podivila nad tím, kam služebné zmizely a proč.

Obrátila se k pokojům zády a seběhla po křivolakých schůdcích zpět k hlavnímu ochozu, kde se zvedaly sloupy až nahoru ke střeše. Vzhlédla k vysokému stropu klenoucímu se tři patra nad ní. K čemu všechna ta velikost, když není koho ohromit, pomyslela si.

Sešla dolů do haly. Slunce sem svítilo zpříma kruhovým oknem nad vstupními dveřmi. Vzpomněla si na vůni kadidla – nezbyl po ní ani slabý závan. Ohlédla se po malé kapli. Z jakéhosi vnitřního popudu rozevřela dveře dokořán a pohlédla na oltář. Rozptýlené světlo z haly měkce dopadalo na mosazné svícny, lampy a vrhalo stíny. Chvíli tam stála a dívala se na výzdobu. Překvapilo ji, jak moc je místnost ve skutečnosti prostá. Pamatovala si ji jako blyštivou a zářivou.

Pak, když se zavřela v knihovně, zapomněla na okolní svět a zcela pohroužená do knihy ležela v teple mezi vyšívanými polštáři v rohu studovny. V malých kamnech přitom praskalo. Nevnímala čas, teprve když se setmělo a ona nemohla číst dál, uvědomila si, kolik uběhlo hodin. Udivená a tak trochu zahanbená odložila knihu a zaposlouchala se do ticha domu. Neslyšela nic, žádné kroky, žádný ruch. Bylo to tu pořád stejně prázdné. Pomalu se jí klížila víčka a ona si říkala, že by měla vstát, co kdyby Gaara přišel. Ale nevstávala, byla malátná a prochladlá, protože v kamínkách stačilo vyhasnout.

Nakonec si rozsvítila, opřela se bradou o dlaň a znovu se začetla.

Zatím hodiny ukazovaly blížící se půlnoc, Baki kontroloval poslední záznamy v účetní knize, Gaara psal dopis daimjóovi a Matsuri mlčky utírala prach, občas vrátila některou knihu na místo. Minuty plynuly v klidném, navyklém rytmu. Ostatně, nesešli se tu poprvé, zvykli si pracovat spolu do pozdních hodin v dokonalé souhře.

„Zůstáváš tu přes noc?" zeptal se Baki.

„Ne," odpověděl suše Gaara, aniž by vzhlédl.

„Zítra je schůze Rady. Nezapomeň jí to připomenout."

Kazekage nepatrně přikývl. Oba věděli, kdo je _ona_. Dokončil poslední znak. Podepsal se a odložil hotový dopis na stranu. „Už můžeš jít," řekl Matsuri, která stačila dokončit úklid a nyní lelkovala u okna. Děvče jim popřálo dobrou noc a poslušně se klidilo z místnosti. Znovu se rozhostilo ticho jen občas přerušené zašustěním papíru, jak Baki listoval v knize. Gaara seděl v křesle a dlouhou chvíli nespustil z bývalého učitele oči. Baki zaklapl knihu.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne," potřásl hlavou mladík. „Ne… jen jsem přemýšlel."

Ale neřekl o čem. Baki mohl pouze hádat, co se mu honilo hlavou. Snad přemýšlel nad zítřejším jednáním. Gaara málokdy nechával věci na náhodě. Jestliže existovala činnost, které se oddával se zanícením, pak se jednalo o plánování. Anebo se mu honil hlavou rozhovor z dnešního dopoledne – Baki sice nešpehoval, nebylo však těžké uhodnout, o čem se bratři bavili.

Unaveně si protřel oči. Uplynulo několik dalších minut. Gaara se zatím vrátil k práci.

„Potřebuješ mě tu ještě?"

„Pro dnešek to stačí."

Baki vstal, ale cosi ho zarazilo. Ohlédl se po Gaarovi, který rozepsal další dopis. Zamračil se, když spatřil, jak kazekage hryže násadku pera jako malé dítě, které to neodnaučili. Bylo v tom cosi neurotického, ve způsobu, jakým uchopoval psací náčiní, jak skusoval lakované dřevo. Ta nutkavost docela nezapadala do kazekageho úpravnosti. Než se muž nadál, odstrčil se mladík prudce od stolu, až se kalamář s inkoustem nebezpečně zakymácel. Kazekage roztrhal nedokončený dopis na cáry a útržky papíru hodil do kamen. Papír zaplál, zčernal a zkroutil se. Gaara prohrábl oharky pohrabáčem.

„Nechtěl jsi jít?"

Pokud měl Baki k takové nezdvořilosti připomínku, rozhodl se nechat si ji pro sebe. Koneckonců, nic by to na věci nezměnilo. Rozloučil se s kazekagem, který se mezitím znovu dal do práce a nevypadal, že by vnímal okolí.

Když se Gaara konečně odebral do domu, chýlilo se již k druhé hodině ranní.

Přivítal jej nehostinný chlad zdí a tma. Shukaku v jeho útrobách se pohnulo a kdesi vzadu v jeho lebce se znovu ozvala pronikavá bolest, které se celý den nemohl zbavit. Opřel se o sloup. V levé ruce mu cukalo. Zaťal ji v pěst a počkal, než křeč přešla. Stávalo se to poslední dobou častěji, než by mu bývalo bylo milé. Přičetl to na vrub Shukaku.

Cítil se nijace. Jako vždy, nechtělo se mu sem. Vyšel nahoru po schodech.

Kdo by toužil stát se terčem posměchu vesnice? Vyložil příliš velké úsilí na to, aby se dostal nahoru, než aby to vše promrhal vlastní ješitností. Kankuro se nemýlil. Jako obvykle. Proč jeho bratr viděl věci, které jemu unikaly? Měl vztek sám na sebe, že se neovládl.

Našlapoval tiše, spíš ze zvyku než z ohleduplnosti. Zamířil do pracovny. Zůstane tam do svítání, dokončí účetnictví a odpočine si.

Míjel pootevřené dveře studovny, když spatřil tenký proužek světla linoucí se zpoza škvíry.

Nečekal, že ji najde – či spíše, že na ni narazí – právě teď. Nechtěl ji vidět, mluvit s ní, ne nyní. Zavřel by dveře a šel dál, kdyby jej nepřemohla zvědavost. Neslyšně vklouzl dovnitř.

Spala na zemi mezi polštáři stočená do klubíčka jako štěně. Vlasy jí spadaly do obličeje. Před ní ležela otevřená kniha. Dívka vypadala dokonale bezbranně. Klidně oddychovala, neměla nejmenší ponětí, že nad ní někdo stojí.

Co za shinobiho nechá vetřelce přiblížit se na dosah ruky, aniž by se probudil. Přistoupil blíž a posadil se na zem vedle ní. Předstírala spánek? Nehýbala se, její hruď se zvedala a klesala v neměnném rytmu. Byla mu zcela vydaná napospas. Nevědomky, bezmocně, pitomě.

Co kdyby se mu zachtělo vydloubnout jí oči. Nezmohla by nic. Představil si ji v louži krve, s prázdnými důlky, s proříznutým hrdlem a s poklidným výrazem, jaký měla ve tváři teď…

Shukaku _zařvalo_.

Semkl pevně víčka a přinutil se uklidnit se. Potlačil bizarní obraz ve své mysli. Svíravý pocit po chvíli pominul. Oddechl si. Obrátil pozornost zpět k ní.

Vzdychla ze spaní. Nepatrně se pohnula, jako kdyby hledala pohodlnější pozici, ale neprobudila se. Mohl se tak dívat nerušeně dál.

Po oné noci pohled na ni nabyl nového rozměru, zakázané hořké pachuti podivného horka. I nyní, třebaže postrádala eleganci, jak tu ležela na zemi v obyčejných beztvarých šatech a s rozcuchanými vlasy, její přítomnost naplňovala místnost napětím. Pootevřená ústa v něm vyvolávala chvění. Linie jejích zad plynule přecházela v oblé hýždě tušené pod záhyby látky. Kdyby k ní natáhl ruku a dotkl se odhalené šíje, ucítil by onu známou sametovou kůži.

Útlá vrba mu vyhovovala mnohem víc, pomyslel si sarkasticky.

Nejspíš ji pozoroval příliš dlouho. Svraštila obočí, rozevřela oči. Na okamžik zmateně zírala, než si uvědomila, _koho_ vidí nad sebou. Zbledla jako stěna a prudce se od něj odtáhla. Nic jí neřekl, třebaže strach vepsaný v její tváři jej urážel. Čekal, jestli ze sebe dívka vypraví větu. Když se neměla ani po chvíli ke slovu, zvedl se ze země a zamířil pryč.

„Kazekage… Počkejte!"

Zastavil se ve dveřích. Ohlédl se. Klečela na kolenou. „Nečekala jsem, že sem ještě přijdete, Gaara-sama."

„Žiju tady,"odvětil suše. Zavládlo trapné ticho, kdy ani jeden netušil jak pokračovat.

„Já…" Vzhlédla. „Chtěla jsem s vámi mluvit, ale chápu, že jste už asi unavený." Její hlas zněl nepřirozeně, jakoby přiškrceně.

„Mluvit o čem?"

„Chtěla jsem…" Polkla. „Chtěla jsem se omluvit za své chování. Vím, že bylo vůči vám nemístné a prosím vás o prominutí."

Aspoň, že to ví. Váhal, jestli by měl omluvu přijmout. Rozum mu říkal, že pokračovat v rozepři by věci pouze zhoršilo, avšak hrdost mu bránila jen tak polknout vztek. Uvědomil si, že dívka čeká na odpověď.

„Důvod?" Přistoupil blíž. „Bylo to tím, že jsem jinchuuriki?" Potřásla hlavou, z jejího obličeje se vytratily poslední zbytky barvy. Nepídil se po příčině, třebaže se mu její reakce zdála přinejmenším divná. Strach poznat dovedl. Výraz, jaký měla vepsaný ve tváři teď, se však lišil. „Proč tedy?"

„Nebylo to kvůli vám," řekla vyhýbavě. „Tedy, ne osobně… Já… _vás_ z ničeho neviním." Způsob, jakým vyslovila tu větu, jej lehce vyvedl z míry. Kankuro se občas vyjadřoval podobně. Prosté sdělení neslo další význam, mimo dosah samotných slov. Ale jestliže v těch chvílích docela nerozuměl vlastnímu bratrovi, jak mohl pochopit osobu před sebou. Zdvihla oči a tázavě se na něj zadívala, jako kdyby chtěla vědět, jestli vyčetl, co měla na mysli. „Měla jsem se ozvat dřív, než…"

„Souhlasím."

Zarazila se. Pokusila se o úsměv, spíš jen pozvedla koutky úst, jeden měla trochu výš než druhý. Vypadalo to divně. „Už vás nebudu zdržovat." Postavila se a váhavě vykročila vpřed. „Jestli už ode mě nic nepotřebujete…"

„Ještě tu zůstaň," vyštěkl dřív, než stačila utéct. (Ano, utéct, jak soudil podle její vyplašené tváře, kterou se jí nepodařilo úplně ovládnout.) „Je tu několik záležitostí, které chci s tebou vyřešit." Napadlo ho, že použil možná přehnaně ostrý tón. Nijak se ale nebránila. Znovu se posadila, tentokrát na podušku k tomu určenou. Už neklečela na holé zemi jako kajícník škemrající o odpuštění. Z nějakého důvodu mu ten obrázek vyhovoval víc. „Zítra před polednem se schází Rada starších. Očekávám, že se tam objevíš." Když přikývla, pokračoval. „Uznávám, že ke mně nechováš sympatie, nehodlám ale trpět žádné zhnusené grimasy. Rozumělas?"

„Kdy jsem se…" vydechla rozhořčeně. Zbytek věty se vytratil do ztracena.

„Další věc, kterou si chci vyjasnit. Nepřeji si, abys s kýmkoli hovořila o našem soukromí. Včetně Kankura." Chtěla se ohradit, ale umlčel ji gestem. „Myslím to vážně. Zesměšňuješ mě i sebe."

„Přiznala jsem svou chybu," ohradila se, „ale na tomhle podíl nemám."

„Proč tedy mezi lidmi kolují zkazky, že jsem se na tobě dopustil násilí?"

„Netuším, nikdy jsem nic takového nevypustila z úst. Přísahám."

„Někdo to říct musel."

„Mohli si situaci špatně vyložit, nebo vás chtěl prostě někdo očernit. Jak to mám vědět? Když se mě vyptávali, odpověděla jsem jim popravdě, že jste mi nic neudělal."

Mluvila tiše a rychle. Skoro jí nerozuměl. Když ale zmínila očernění, zpozorněl. Nebylo nepravděpodobné, že by někdo takovou pomluvu roznesl s určitým záměrem. Cíl by byl jasný – otřást jeho autoritou a zbavit ho už tak vratké pozice. Pochyboval však, že by to skutečně způsobila ona. V současnosti se v celé Suně nenacházel nikdo jiný, kdo by se mohl stát kazekagem a zároveň nechoval nepřátelství ke Konoze. Musela by být blázen.

Pokud by však lhala, pak byla velice dobrou herečkou, aby dokázala přesvědčit Kankura. Ale Gaara se spoléhal na bratrovu schopnost číst v lidech; v tom Kankuro nikdy neselhal.

Ze zamyšlení jej krátce vytrhla její prosba, zda smí odejít. Přikývl. „Nezapomeň na schůzi."

Sledoval ji, jak se sbírá ze země a opouští místnost oním způsobem, kterým se snaží člověk o důstojný odchod, ale spěšné kroky ho prozradí. Byla průhledná, tak průhledná, že ani jemu nečinilo potíže číst v ní.

Teprve později si uvědomil, že se dívka vyhnula odpovědi na první otázku.

Ráno následujícího dne se konečně lišilo od řady nerozlišitelných rán.

Hinata stále vstřebávala noční rozhovor. Zkazila něco, dotkla se jej snad? Nejistota byla strašná, ale vědomí, že je vůbec _ochotný_ s ní mluvit, ji aspoň částečně utěšovalo.

Takovými myšlenkami se však brzy přestala zabývat a soustředila se na blížící se setkání s Radou.

Ta vyhlídka jí nepřipadala nijak skvělá; pamatovala si dobře jejich pohledy: shovívavé, odtažité, odmítavé, výsměšné. Byla jako na trní. Pátrala v knihovně po informacích o zdejší Radě, aby se před nimi nepostavila nepřipravená, ale nenašla nic. Gaarova pracovna, kde by mohla najít další knihy, byla zamčená. Dala se tedy do jediné knihy, kterou měla k dispozici, deset let starý výklad práva.

V průběhu dopoledne, někdy mezi devátou a desátou, se objevila Temari s Mineko v doprovodu dvou dalších žen, které si Hinata sice matně vybavovala, ale neznala je jménem.

„To je Satsu," představila Mineko starší z nich, „a tady je Tori."

„Posílá je Gaara," dodala Temari.

„Bude nám ctí sloužit vám, paní," promluvila Satsu, asi třicetiletá žena s dokonale kulatým obličejem, a obě služebné se uklonily. Hinata jim úklonu oplatila trochu strnule. Náhlá návštěva ji zaskočila a návrat služebných (i když jen dvou) působil dost náhle.

„Omlouváme se, že jsme ti sem tak vtrhly," promluvila Mineko, „ale říkaly jsme si, že se tu už musíš zbláznit nudou."

Temari pokynula Satsu a Tori, které vzápětí odkráčely do kuchyně. „Nevyrušily jsme tě při ničem?"

„Ne, to ne," potřásla hlavou. Těkala pohledem mezi dívkami a nechápala, za jakým účelem sem přišly. Nezdálo se, že by se zničehonic rozhodly poskytnout jí společnost, když si za celých pět dní na ni ani nevzpomněly.

Mineko přistoupila k Hinatě, vzala ji za bradu a zkoumavě se jí zahleděla do tváře. „Vypadáš nemocně," prohlásila. „Slyšela jsem, že je ti tak špatně, že ani neopouštíš ložnici." Hinatě neuniklo, jak se Temari ušklíbla. Její jindy snědá kůže byla podivně bledá, jakoby zšedlá. Mineko by se měla starat spíš o ni, pomyslela si.

„Nic mi není."

„To ráda slyším," usmála se Mineko a mimoděk si přejela dlaní po břiše. „Temari? Kam jdeš?"

„Do studovny," odvětila, aniž by se ohlédla. Vydaly se za ní. Pomalu, protože Mineko velké břicho ztěžovalo pohyb.

Usadily se ve studovně a dlouhou chvíli mluvila jen Mineko. Povídala o lidech, které Hinata v životě nepotkala, a třebaže se její historky vyznačovaly nebývalou vtipností, úzkost a starosti jí nedovolovaly příliš se smát. Ani Temari nevypadala uvolněně, jak seděla opodál se zachmuřenou tváří.

„Temari-san? Stalo se něco?"

„Gaara ji odvolal z mise na poslední chvíli, tak je nakrknutá," odpověděla Mineko. „Temari nesnese, když něco nemůže."

„Odvolal mě ze zdravotních důvodů a ne proto, že by si myslel, že moje schopnosti nestačí na misi."

„Je to… je to kvůli tomu výslechu?"

„Ano."

„Co se vlastně stalo v poušti?" zeptala se Mineko. „Ptala jsem se Bakiho, ale ani od něj jsem se toho moc nedozvěděla."

„Pořád to ještě vyšetřujeme," odpověděla Temari. „Ani já ti nemůžu říct víc."

„Zase to tajnůstkaření! Začínáte s tím být únavní."

„Tak to přeci chodí," odvětila Temari. „Dveře Rady jsou jako dveře ložnice: co se odehraje za nimi, o tom se mlčí."

„Heh, nevěděla jsem, že vy jouninové používáte tak vzletné metafory."

„Popravdě, tohle jsem slyšela včera v Divadle." Temari pohlédla na Hinatu. „Neuškodí občas tam zajít a poslechnout si je."

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Služebná před ně položila podnos s čajem a tiše se vytratila.

„Ptala jsem se na tebe Bakiho," řekla Mineko. „Říkal, že ode dneška se budeš účastnit zasedání Rady."

„To je pravda," přikývla Hinata.

„Závidím ti," vzdychla Mineko. „Nebudeš muset čekat, než se někdo uvolí vysvětlit ti, co se kolem tebe děje… Oh, ten čaj… Omluvte mě." Vyběhla ven.

Vzduch v místnosti jakoby ztěžkl, sotva byla Mineko pryč. Temari vstala a přešla k oknu.

„Není co závidět. Dám ti radu, které se budeš držet, Hyuugo, jestli nechceš nic pokazit. Mezi staršími se drž při zemi. Nemluv, když nejsi tázaná. Do ničeho nezasahuj. Buď jako _nadeshiko_," vyslovila s odporem, „nebo jak tomu říkáte. Pokud budeš _muset_ promluvit, nikdy se neobracej proti Bakimu a Gaarovi. Nikdy. Neříkám to, protože jsou mi blízcí, ale protože na tom závisí tvoje vlastní hlava a hlavy několika dalších lidí včetně mírové smlouvy s Konohou."

„Co tě přivádí k myšlence, že by sem Konoha poslala sebevraha, Temari-san?"

Kazekageho sestra se usmála. Nebyl to hezký úsměv.

„Obě doprovázíme Gaaru na schůzi. Uvidíme, jak si povedeš."

Mineko se vrátila brzy. Znovu se omluvila. „Jen počkejte, až přijde řada na vás," zazubila se a opět si pohladila břicho, jako kdyby laskala děcko.

Protože se blížil čas, kdy měly Hinata a Temari odejít na jednání, Mineko se s nimi rozloučila. Než se vydaly do správní budovy, obrátila se Hinata ke své švagrové.

„Je něco, co bych měla vědět? Pravidla, která musím znát?"

„Na zasedání nesmí nikdo nosit jinou zbraň než tantó*. Nikdy se nepodávává ani jídlo, ani voda."

„Proč ne?"

„Suna dala vzniknout polovině známých jedů. Hádej proč."

„Mezi vašimi Staršími zjevně panuje velká důvěra."

„Učíš se rychle," zasmála se Temari. „Jdeme, vysvětlím ti to cestou…"

Zatím vyšly z domu. Bylo překvapivě teplo a bezvětří. Nespěchaly, měly ještě čas.

„Jak zjistíš, v Radě máme tři stavy. Starší, vůdce klanů a zástupce cechů. Ti všichni zasahují do vnitřních záležitostí Suny, ať už se jedná o shinobi, obchod či cokoliv, co se týká vesničanů. Vnější politiku řídí pouze kazekage a Starší, přičemž klany a cechy mají pouze možnost dohlížet."

„Kdo má poslední slovo?"

„Kazekage. Sice by se _měl _držet rozhodnutí Rady, nakonec ale vše závisí na něm."

„Když mě doma připravovali, řekli mi, že kazekage má víc pravomocí než hokage."

„Může to tak být," připustila Temari. Vstoupily do budovy. „Aby Rada zvrátila kazekageho rozhodnutí, museli by zvednout ruku všichni. "

„Cože?"

„Co se ti nezdá?"

„Vždyť přece… Proč tu máte potom Radu, když všechnu moc drží kage? Proč se vůbec namáháte o něčem hlasovat, když stejně nakonec rozhoduje on."

„Zjednodušila jsem to, Hyuugo. Nejsme hlupáci, abychom si zvolili diktátora. Rada má různé způsoby jak omezit kazekageho, když jde proti ní."

„Například?"

„Cechy mohou stáhnout své služby, klany, které spojují Sunu s dalšími městy v poušti, mohou citelně otřást diplomacií, když nedosáhnou svého cíle. A nakonec, Starší…" zarazila se. „Dobré poledne, Akira-san," pozdravila kolem procházejícího muže.

„Dobré poledne, Temari-san, paní." Starý muž jim věnoval zdvořilou úklonu a pokračoval dál ve své cestě chodbou.

„Pospěš si. Jestli je tam už Akira, tak brzo začnou."

Přidaly do kroku. Temari rázně rozevřela dveře a vkráčela doprostřed místnosti. Hinata ji těsně následovala. S údivem zaznamenala, že u stolu sedí jen několik osob a zbytek po skupinkách se procházel kolem. Všichni se ohlédli.

„_To je ona."_

„_Vážně? Hezká… A on by radši-"_

„_Pozor na jazyk!"_

Cítila, že rudne. Raději se rychle obrátila ke zdi, aby jí neviděli do obličeje. Temari se tiše uchechtla.

Byla tu již předtím, ale tehdy si nestačila prohlédnout čtyři sochy postavené u stěny. „Ten nejvíc vpravo byl můj otec," ozvala se Temari. „Vlevo od něj prastrýc, pak jeho strýc a nakonec můj prapraděd."

„U vás se post předává v rodině?"

„Vybírá se nejschopnější z ní. A mezi Sabaku se vždy rodili ti nejsilnější." Rozhlédla se. Zamračila se.

„Co se děje?"

„Není tu Akira."

„Nevypadá to, že by sem přišli všichni," řekla Hinata. Zdálo se jí divné, proč Temari tak zpozorněla. Co záleželo na jednom Starším? Třeba na něco zapomněl a zdržel se tak cestou.

„Temari-dono, představíte nás?" vyrušil je sametový hlas.

Majitel toho hlasu vypadal mezi Staršími v jejich šedých a bílých róbách skutečně výstředně. Hinata si už zvykla, že si muži v Suně líčili oči kohlem, ale tento překračoval obvyklou mez. Černé a rudé linie zastíraly rysy jeho obličeje. Jeho oděv, černý, zlatě vyšívaný a bohatě řasený, nedovoloval poznat, jaké postavy muž je. Mladík, který jej doprovázel, se ustrojil podobně a Hinata si byla jistý, že ho už někde potkala.

„Samozřejmě. Hinato, dovol, abych ti představila Tetsuro Kenshina. Vede Divadlo. Kenshine, o Hyuuze Hinatě jsi už bezesporu slyšel."

„Těší mě," usmála se.

„Je mi velkou ctí poznat vás." Tetsuro se uklonil. „Doufám, že se přijdete někdy podívat na naše představení. Snad vám váš švagr nezapomene dát vědět," řekl. „Yuki-kun," obrátil se k mladíkovi, „pojďme si sednout. Omluvte nás, dámy."

Hinata si ohlédla po podivné dvojici. „Co byli ti dva zač?"

„Kankurův mistr," odvětila suše Temari, „a kolega." A pak se pustila do podrobného popisu dalších členů Rady, kterých se tu shromáždilo veliké množství. Hinata pozorně poslouchala a snažila se vše zapamatovat.

Mezi přítomnými se nacházeli řemeslničtí mistři – nejen mečíři, koželuzi a zbrojíři, ale i správci půdy, šperkaři a skláři. ** Seděli tu i obchodníci; Aizawa Mako byl jedním z nich.

Frakce shinobi představovali Kenshin z Divadla, Chiaki Mukade od Čepelí, Himitsu Kaoru, který vedl Vějíře, frakci, v níž vycvičili Temari, a několik dalších méně důležitých. Ovšem každého z představených doprovázel jeden podřízený či učedník. Jak Hinata vyrozuměla, dnes Yuki pouze nahrazoval Kankura. Za místní klany – či přesněji – za místní významné rody přišli pánové Shinatori, Satoshi, Myuzaki a Takezo, z nichž pocházel také Baki. Dvě sedadla z této strany stolu zůstala prázdná. Rod Akasuna totiž prakticky vymřel, vysvětlila Temari, a těžko říct, zda se tři přeživší Sabaku dají považovat za rod.

A nakonec jmenovala Temari Starší. Někteří z nich pocházeli z rodin v Radě již zastoupených a proto významnějších a mocnějších. Jiní tu byli sami za sebe a za své podřízené, kteří by jinak neměli nejmenší vliv na dění ve vesnici.

Temari by určitě pokračovala dál, přerušil ji ale kazekageho příchod. Akira vplul do místnosti spolu s ním a s přívětivým úsměvem přešel ke svému místu. Všichni přítomní se postavili a čekali, než se posadí kazekage.

Zachytila Temarin pohled. Neušlo jí, že své sestře Gaara vyhradil čestnější místo po pravici. Přemýšlela, zda jí dal přednost, protože je starší a jeho sestra. Jak to asi vypadalo v očích ostatních. Brzy ale tyto myšlenky odsunula stranou, protože jednání začalo a ona se musela soustředit.

„Proč chybí dva z vás?" zeptal se Gaara a rozhlédl se po přítomných. Odpověděl učedník od Čepelí.

„Takahashi Yuura před chvílí odešel pro nějaký dokument do archivu, pane. Proč se ale Baki-dono zdržel, nevíme."

„Začneme bez nich," rozhodl kazekage a nikdo nic nenamítal. Obrátil se k sestře, která hned pochopila. Postavila se.

„Nemohu se účastnit zítřejší výpravy do Nagoje. Omlouvám se."

„Z jakého důvodu, smím-li se zeptat?" ozval se muž, kterého Hinata poznala jako Taróa. „Již jsem s vámi počítal a kazekage-sama bezpochyby také."

„Ujišťuji vás, Taró-san, že kdybych to bývala mohla ovlivnit, nestáhla bych se z mise, na jejímž výsledku tolik závisí. Musím ale dbát i na své zdraví, proto vás žádám o prominutí a shovívavost."

„Doufám, že se nejedná o nic vážného," řekl Akira. „Suna si nemůže dovolit postrádat tak skvělou kunoichi jako vy."

Několik mužů si vyměnilo potměšilé pohledy, žádný z nich však nezašel dál. Temari si udržela neutrální výraz.

„To si Suna určitě dovolit nemůže. Musí se ale na měsíc beze mě obejít."

„Temari-dono měla mimo jiné za úkol poskytnout výpravě patřičnou ochranu," upozornil jiný člen Rady. „Předpokládám, že jste se o to již postaral, kazekage-sama."

„O sestřině indispozici nevím o mnoho déle než vy. Přiznávám se, že jsem ještě nestačil vybrat mezi jouniny náhradníka."

Dává jim volnou ruku, pomyslela si Hinata a tázavě se podívala na Temari, aby její tušení potvrdila. Jenže dívka po kageho pravici se ani neohlédla.

„Kazekage-sama," promluvil Kenshin, „pokud souhlasíte, rád bych vám poskytl jednoho z mých podřízených, Sabura Yukiho. Jsem si jistý, že budete spokojen."

Temari přimhouřila oči. Gaara lehce pootevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Neřekl nic.

„Saburo vypadá slibně," poznamenal Akira a ostatní se k němu připojili. Jen málo tváří ukazovalo nedůvěru nebo dokonce nesouhlas. Hinata nevěděla nic o žádných mocenských tahanicích, dovedla si ale představit, proč je náhlá změna v plánech znepokojila. Vzala-li v úvahu, co se o Radě dozvěděla od Temari, muselo to vyvolat dojem, jestli kazekage před nimi něco neskrývá. Pravděpodobnější ale bylo, že Kenshin pouze protěžoval oblíbeného učedníka. V ostatních ale mohlo vzklíčit podezření, jestli se nesnaží vetřít do kazekageho přízně.

Saburo Yuki se pod kalkulujícími zraky jakoby shrbil a tiše zamumlal, jakou by pro něj bylo ctí převzít úkol.

Hinata si náhle vybavila poznámku, jakou Temari pronesla ještě v domě a to, že _včera v Divadle slyšela…_ Všimla si, že se na ni Temari dívá.

„Taró-san," řekl Gaara po chvíli rozmýšlení, „informujte prosím Sabura o obsahu mise."

Jednání se přesunulo dál. Hinatu to brzy přestalo zajímat. Téma jí bylo cizí a ona neměla patřičné znalosti, aby věděla, kterým směrem se rozhovor ubíhá a co přináší. Nikdy předtím se nezabývala obchodem. Navíc Starší hovořili v narážkách a odkazovali na předchozí rozhodnutí, k nimž se pak nadále nevraceli. Vyrozuměla tak pouze, že v průběhu dalších dvou týdnů očekávají příchod karavan patřící jednomu známému obchodníkovi.

Pokračovali dál, někdo mluvil o účetnictví. Kde je Baki, měl ho na starosti on, řekl jeden a Gaara mu nemohl odpovědět. Z chodby sem doléhal nějaký hluk. Všechny to rušilo.

„Co tam dělají za kravál?"

„No to snad nemyslí vážně," sykl někdo další pohoršeně.

„Ignorujte to," mávl nad tím rukou Kenshin.

Jenže než se stačili vrátit k práci, vtrhl do sálu nějaký chlapec. Sotva popadal dech, když ze sebe vyrážel útržkovitě, že se dole ve městě stalo cosi hrozného.

„Yuura… On… je v nemocnici a Baki ho šel hledat… Poslal mě sem pro vás… pro pomoc. "

„Uklidni se, chlapče," vyzval ho vlídně Akira. „Co přesně se stalo?"

„Yuura-san se vracel z archivu, jak je tam vzadu ta malá ulička… Někdo ho napadl. Skoro ho rozsekal. Yuura měl štěstí, že se tam objevil Baki-dono, jinak by dočista umřel, měli jste vidět, jak moc z něj tekla krev… Ten… útočník zdrhnul."Chlapec se otřásl. „Baki ho šel hledat a můj brácha odnesl Yuuru do nemocnice. Poslali mě za vámi pro pomoc."

Gaara jednal rychle. Ihned rozpustil Radu, všem jejím členům přikázal vydat se pátrat po vetřelci. Rozdělil je do několika skupin, každá měla jít jinam. Než odešel, požádal sestru, aby zůstala spolu s Hinatou na místě. Temari očividně zuřila, ale poslušně přikývla. Dívky osaměly.

„Omlouvám se."

„Za co, Hyuugo?"

„Kdyby můj otec…"

„Neplácej pitomosti. Kdyby se situace obrátila, udělala bych to samé a věř mi, že nejsem o nic laskavější než Hiashi. Kromě toho, zůstáváme tady hlavně proto, aby nás nemohli použít jako rukojmí."

„Za jak dlouho myslíš, že ho najdou?"

„Šel s nimi Gaara," řekla Temari, jako kdyby to vše vysvětlovalo. „Dávám jim deset, nanejvýš patnáct minut."

A tak čekaly. Čas tekl líně jako med. Vyhlížely z okna, jestli nezahlédnou nějakou stopu po boji, ale nic. Nic nesvědčilo o hrozbě.

„Našla bys je byakuganem?"

„Venku je moc lidí. Možná bych rozeznala Gaaru, ale jinak mi všichni splývají dohromady."

„Ve městech jsou ti tvoje oči k ničemu, hm?"

„Kdybych znala čakru toho člověka, pak bych ho dokázala bez potíží najít. Jenže takhle je to jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena."

„Hm…" Temari se znovu zahleděla z okna. Mlčela. Minuty plynuly dál a její výraz postupně tvrdl, jako kdyby jí pomalu docházela jakási znepokojující souvislost.

„Jdeme," rozhodla se.

„Vždyť… Gaara řekl-" namítla chabě Hinata, ale Temari ji neposlouchala.

„Buď pojď se mnou, nebo nepřekážej."

„Kam chceš jít?"

„Musíme se vrátit do sídla."

„Proč?"

„Bojíš se přejít náměstí, Hyuugo?" usykla Temari rozčileně a vyřítila se ven. Hinata se po kratičkém zaváhání vydala za ní.

V domě je přivítaly služebné. Když se jich Temari zeptala, jestli neslyšely nic o útoku, nedozvěděly se nic nového. Snad jen, že chlapec nepřeháněl a Yuura měl skutečně namále.

„Objevil se tu někdo, když jsme byly pryč?"

„Nikdo, paní." Jenže ani toto ujištění kazekageho sestru zcela neupokojilo. Hinata požádala služku o čaj. Sotva Satsu odběhla do kuchyně, obrátila se k Temari. „Vysvětlila bys mi, prosím, co se děje?"

„Yuura nedrží tak vysoký post, aby někdo vypsal odměnu na jeho hlavu," řekla Temari. „Napadli ho u _archivu_, Hyuugo. Nejspíš to byla _náhoda._"

„Co to má společného s námi?"

„Kdybys dostala za úkol získat nějaký velice důležitý dokument, kde bys ho hledala? V archivu, v samotné správní budově anebo…"

„To by přece neudělal…"

„Také doufám, že by ho taková pitomost nenapadla, ale člověk nikdy neví."

„Pracovna je zamčená. Myslíš, že-"

Temari mávla rukou, jako kdyby zaháněla protivnou mouchu. „Buď zticha." Zaposlouchala se. „Slyšelas to taky?"

„Co?" Hinata napjala zrak, žíly jí vystoupily. „Někdo je ve studovně," hlesla.

„Dal si na čas." Temari odběhla do kuchyně, kde si vyměnila pár slov s vyděšenou Satsu. Pak se vrátila. „Musíme ho zdržet do doby, než se objeví Gaara. Satsu to zařídí." A s vytaseným tantó vyšla po schodech nahoru. Hinata se držela těsně za ní a přitom byakuganem sledovala neznámého vetřelce.

„Okno ve studovně je otevřené," šeptla. Temari přikývla. Zvolnily krok. Dorazily k chodbě, kde se vedle sebe nacházely pracovna, studovna a knihovna. Skryly se za roh ve výklenku ve zdi a poslouchaly, jak se vetřelec prodírá svazky v knihovně. Kdyby nevěděly o jeho přítomnosti, pokládaly by zvuky vycházející z místnosti nanejvýš za průvan, tak nenápadně a tiše se neznámý ninja pohyboval. Vyčkávaly, kdy knihovnu opustí. Hinata sama to ráno prohledala všechny police a věděla, že žádné dokumenty tam nikdo neschoval.

Trvalo to jen chvíli. Dveře se tiše otevřely, ani skřípnutí pantů se neozvalo. Hinata si vyměnila pohled s Temari. Přikývla. Natáhla prsty a ucítila v nich slabý záchvěv čakry. Vetřelec, jehož tvář skrývala maska, se mezitím pustil do zámku pracovny. Zřejmě neúspěšně, zaslechly ostré vydechnutí, jako kdyby ho složitost bezpečnostního mechanismu nemile př vystoupila z výklenku. Dvěma rychlými skoky byla u vetřelce.

Tantó třesklo o čepel katany. Neznámý prudce odmrštil Temari, až se zapotácela. A pak švihl. Uskočila. Počkala, než se přiblížil a přikrčená jako šelma se po něm vrhla zespod. Sekla ho do hrudníku. Hekl. Byla to ale mělká rána, nic, co by mu bránilo v souboji pokračovat.

Hinata zůstala dál na místě schovaná za zdí a nespouštěla oči ze souboje. Temari diktovala tempo, její útoky pršely na vetřelce jako déšť. Stála k němu příliš blízko, než aby mohl využít délku své čepele. Nutila jej tak ustupovat chodbou dál od pracovny směrem ke slepému konci.

Jenže jí rychle ubývaly síly. Shinobi podebral tantó zezdola a jediným kopem do nekrytého břicha Temari odhodil až před dveře pracovny. Než stačila získat znovu rovnováhu, složil prsty do pečetě – a dívkou proběhla divoká křeč. Přesto dokázala natáhnout pravici, v níž svírala tantó, a dál se bránit.

Hinata musela zakročit, ale zatím neviděla způsob. I kdyby se vrhla střemhlav do souboje, jak by se přiblížila? Nemohla se dostat přes Temari, protože chodba byla příliš úzká a jiná cesta tam nevedla. Sama neměla zbraň a juuken by jí proti kataně nebyl nic platný. Kdyby použila kaiten, zasáhla by i Temari.

„To bylo _naše_ jutsu." Odrazila jeho sek. „Když se vzdáš, možná se kazekage slituje." Stěží popadala dech.

Neznámý neodpověděl. Uskočil, čímž mezi nimi vytvořil prostor. Opět použil tu samou pečeť. Temari zatnula zuby. Její čakra slabě doutnala. Nevydrží, uvědomila si Hinata. Ještě jednou ji zasáhne to jutsu a Temari se skácí k zemi v lepším případě v bezvědomí.

„Ty jsi od ANBU. Jiní se tohle jutsu neučí," vyrazila ze sebe. „Zradit vesnici… kageho…"

„Nechci vám ublížit. Ustupte."

„Aby ses prohrabal ve věcech, po kterých ti nic není?"

„Ničemu nerozumíte, Temari-dono."

„Nejde ti mučení, tak zkoušíš zdvořilůstky." Uchechtla se. „A myslíš si, že _tvůj_ hlas nepoznám, i když se ho snažíš měnit."

„Má totožnost není důležitá. Žádám vás naposledy, ustupte."

„Trochu pozdě."

„Nepokoušejte se o žádná hrdinství. Skoro pláčete bolestí."

„Pche." Odplivla si. Prosmýkla se kolem něj a zaútočila z druhé strany.

Hinata měla volnou cestu.

Vyrazila. Soustředila čakru do obou svých dlaní. Cítila, jak pulzuje a pálí. Raz, dva, tři kroky. Výpad provedla se zmijí rychlostí. Život si zachránil jen prudkou otočkou. Zasáhla mu jen levou paži. Uskočil.

„Dost troufalé zaútočit na mě s holýma rukama."

Neodpověděla. Přešla do obranného postoje. Zvažovala, co dál. Vypadalo to, že všechny esa drží on. Stál od ní na dva kroky. I kdyby provedla další výpad, on měl díky dlouhé čepeli mnohem větší dosah. Kimono, které si ráno oblékla, aby udělala na Radu dojem, jí bránilo ve volném pohybu, obi jí vadilo v úhybech, dlouhé rukávy překážely v útocích.

A Temari se sotva držela na nohou. Hinata viděla, jak se její čakra pomalu vytrácí, jak má potíže vůbec zůstat při vědomí. Ruka s dýkou se třásla, po čele jí stékal pot, pohled se mlžil.

Ale přece se Hinatě podařilo získat jednu výhodu: kvůli ochromené paži nemohl použít pečetě.

Udělala krok vzad. Potřebovala kolem sebe místo pro kaiten. Temari uhodla, k čemu se chystá a klidila se stranou. Shinobi si jí nevšímal, nepředstavovala už pro něj hrozbu. Namísto toho vyrazil proti Hinatě.

_Teď!_ Sotva se ocitl v dosahu, rozvířila kolem sebe množství čakry. Jenže dřív, než stačila dokončit poslední otočku, hrubě ji popadl za zápěstí a bolestivě je zkroutil. Volnou rukou se po něm ohnala a zasáhla ho do pravačky. Sykl, upustil meč, ale ruku jí chytil. „Už jsem s několika Hyuugy bojoval. Ve srovnání s nimi jste ubohá." Držel ji v sevření.

Ozvala se rána, jak se Temari sesula k podlaze.

Musela ho udržet od pracovny. Musela ho udržet od studovny, odkud mohl utéct. Musela ho zdržet do chvíle, než dorazí Gaara.

Prudce zvrátil hlavu. Rychle se přikrčila. Jeho brada minula její temeno jen o vlásek. Vysmekla se mu a znovu shromáždila v dlaních čakru.

Zaútočil. Byl mnohem mrštnější než ona a také silnější a těžší. Vytasil kunai. Dostal se k ní mnohem blíž a jeho seky se staly rychlejšími a nebezpečnějšími. Jen s obtížemi stačila uhýbat ranám, které se na ni sypaly ze všech stran.

Ale držela se.

Cítila, jak jí začíná docházet čakra. Jemu ne, byl vytrvalejší. Slábla každým útokem, paže jí umdlévaly. Ztrácela místo, musela ustupovat dál a dál, dotlačil ji skoro ke dveřím studovny.

Jakési zvláštní ševelení, šepot, náhle naplnilo prostor a Hinata i její protivník od sebe vyděšeně odstoupili. Spatřila písek plazit se po stěnách a její protivník si toho všiml také. Vytřeštil oči, protože si uvědomil, kdo se k nim blíží. Vlny písku mohutněly, zahltily chodbu a obklopily je ze všech stran. Hlasy členů kazekageho skupiny k nim doléhaly jakoby z velké dálky.

Kroutící se vlny se rozestoupily. Gaara pomalu přicházel k nim. Pozvedl ruku, jako kdyby ji nabízel k polibku, a písek kolem se vzedmul a sevřel vetřelcovy paže, nohy a hrdlo, stáhl ho k zemi. Temari se s námahou posadila, aby viděla na scénu před sebou. Hinata nemohla odtrhnout oči od muže přimáčknutého k podlaze. Kazekage k němu beze slova klekl a stáhl mu masku z tváře.

„Yuna. Tvého bratra jsme už vzali do vazby."***

„Nic vám neřeknu."

Gaara se ohlédl po Temari. „Skutečně soucítím s vaší starou matkou. Vidět dva své syny viset na náměstí za vlastizradu a za vzpouru… Jak to jenom unese."

Yuna se zoufale zasmál. „Tak zločinec jsem podle vás já? Slyšeli jste ho?" Mezitím se objevili další shinobi. „Tak slyšeli? Tohle vám dává rozkazy a rozhoduje o vás. Kdo je větší zločinec?"

„Odveďte ho," přikázal kazekage chladně. Když se Yuny chopili jeho podřízení, dodal Gaara ještě: „Ručíte za něj. Saburo, přiveďte sem lékaře."

Hinata se přitiskla ke zdi. Bylo jí mizerně.

„A ty mi teď řekneš, co se tu proboha dělo."

_* Tantó - japonská dýka; vypadá jako miniaturní katana s rovnou čepelí. Hráči Baldur's Gate určitě znají._

_** Uznejte, že by byla debilita, aby město uprostřed pouště nemělo zástupce těchto povolání. Kdyby ne, myslíte, že by bez nich Suna vydržela déle jak měsíc? Vesnice plná shinobi je sice hezká věc, ale i oni potřebují někoho, kdo jim vyrobí výzbroj, oblečení, kdo jim zajistí potravu a to, že jim barák nespadne na hlavu. Pochybuju, že používají „Kuchiose-to-co-potřebuju-no-jutsu!" A někdo vám taky musí vyrábět nějaké obchodní komodity, jinak jste nahraní._

_*** Hezky se vraťte k páté kapitole. Jsou to velitelé dalších dvou skupin ANBU, které Gaara vyslal na stejnou misi jako Temari – pátrat po týmu Myuzakiho Hikaru_


	10. Laudanum

Saburo si pospíšil. Nečekali dlouho, když se objevil s lékařem. Ten, sotva spatřil Temari zpola ležet zpola sedět na pokraji mdlob, neztrácel čas a okamžitě se dal do ošetření. Ostatní jej mlčky pozorovali při práci. Temari zatínala zuby, když jí lékařovy ruce necitlivě prohmatávaly břicho stažené křečí. Vyhledala pohledem Gaaru a zašklebila se. Po chvíli lékař vzhlédl ke kazekagemu.

„Bylo by možné přemístit se jinam?"

„Saburo, odneseš Temari do její ložnice."

„Jenom mě dostaňte na nohy. Dojdu tam sama."

„To nepřipadá v úvahu!"

„Nikdo _mě_ nést nebude, Kazuo-sensei!" vyštěkla Temari. „Pomoz mi, Yuki."

Saburo Yuki se vyplašeně ohlédl po svém veliteli. Gaara neznatelně přikývl. Loutkař tedy poklekl k Temari a opatrně jí pomohl vstát. Zavrávorala, ale Yuki ji nepustil.

„Ta vaše paličatost vás jednou zmrzačí," zabručel doktor.

„To je mi jedno. Tudy."

Hinata v duchu souhlasila s lékařem. _Viděla_ tok její čakry, zoufale pomalý a plný uzlů. Perličky potu na čele. Slyšela sípot každého jejího nádechu. Skřípění zubů a steny. _Bylo_ to pošetilé. Ale neubránila se obdivu k tomu zvláštnímu pohrdání bolestí. Věděla, že ona by to nedokázala. Hinata sledovala Temari a zalykala se přitom závistí.

Obrátila pozornost k jejímu bratrovi. Gaara stál jen krok za ní.

Samotná jeho přítomnost v ní vyvolávala chvění. Ale ne to příjemné, to _zakázané_. Ve vzduchu se stále vznášel železitý pach spolu s nasládlým oparem rozkladu. Tak páchl jeho písek. Všimla si několika rudých šmouh, když krví nasáklý písek se plazil po stěnách. Obracel se jí z toho žaludek. Se zúženým dechem pohlédla na nádobu visící Gaarovi na zádech. Zamrazilo v ní.

Jinchuuriki si všiml jejího znepokojeného výrazu. Zastyděla se, jako kdyby ji přistihl při nějaké nepravosti.

„Gaara-sama...?"

Už stál u dveří. Zlehka se dotkl zámku. Ozvalo se cvaknutí a dveře se samy otevřely. Vešel dovnitř. Hinata jej mlčky následovala. Posadili se do křesel, on za stůl, ona naproti. Opřel se lokty o desku, prsty úhledně složil do stříšky. Chvíli ji provrtával pohledem, než řekl: „Chci slyšet všechno."

Zaváhala. Přece neuposlechly rozkaz. Netušila, jak zareaguje. Po dnešním divadle jí připadal ještě nevyzpytatelnější než kdy dřív. Nakonec se vzmužila a dala se do popisu událostí od chvíle, kdy opustily sál Rady. Kazekage ji přerušil hned na začátku.

„Podle čeho jste usoudily, že Yuna zamíří právě sem?"

„Temari si to spojila," odpověděla popravdě.

„Jak?"

„Podle vaší sestry musel Yuna hledat nějaký důležitý dokument. Ten člen vaší Rady, kterého Yuna napadl, jej nejspíš přistihl, jak prohledává archiv. A myslím, že Baki-dono také narazil na... závažný problém," zamumlala. „Určitě předtím, než se střetl s Yunou."

„To také odvodila Temari?"

Potřásla hlavou.

„Proč se potom domníváš, že se Baki potýkal... s jistým problémem?" Jeho hlas byl hladký jako samet.

Zamyslela se. Proč? Úvaha, která jí tehdy probleskla hlavou, se nyní těžko vysvětlovala.

„Pan Baki mi nepřipadá jako osoba, která by nechávala práci na poslední chvíli. Pokud měl zařídit něco před schůzí, udělal by to dostatečně včas. Nečekali bychom na něj. Připadalo mi také, že jste se na jeho pomoc v Radě spoléhal. A také... vím, že se střetl s Yunou, ale tomu chlapci přece nemohla trvat cesta k Radě půl hodiny." Odmlčela se. Doufala, že nezní zmateně. Navlhčila si rty.„V-víc budete určitě vědět vy."

Gaara zpozorněl. Položil ruce na stůl.

„Pokračuj."

„K napadení došlo v archivu," řekla. „Jenže dokument, který by měl takovou cenu, aby se pro něj člověk dopustil zrady, byste uschoval na bezpečnějším místě. To napadlo i Yunu."

„A vy jste se spoléhaly, že Yuna bude uvažovat jako vy?"

„No... ano."

„Byl už tady, když jste se vrátily?"

„Nejsem si jistá. Myslím, že ano."

„Kde byly služebné?"

„V kuchyni."

„Věděly o Yunovi?"

„Ne. Myslím, že ne."

„Jak jste ho našly?"

„Temari něco zaslechla. Pak jsem ho uviděla byakuganem, jak prohledává knihovnu. Vím, že tam bylo otevřené okno."

„Kdy?"

„Nevím. Asi před... patnácti dvaceti minutami. Omlouvám se."

„Co se stalo pak?"

„Šly jsme nahoru a schovaly jsme se za roh. Čekaly jsme, než opustí knihovnu. Po chvíli vyšel. Pokoušel se dostat se sem. Temari toho využila a zaútočila na něj zezadu."

„Co jsi dělala ty?"

„Zůstala jsem na místě."

„Proč?"

„On měl meč," odpověděla prostě. „A chodba je pro tři příliš úzká."

„Poznala Temari Yunu?"

„Ano, podle hlasu."

„O čem s vámi mluvil?"

„Snažil se nás přesvědčit, abychom ho nechaly jít. Nevím, proč hned neutekl. Tvrdil, že nám nechce ublížit."

Kazekage z ní nespouštěl oči. Několik chvil uběhlo v naprostém tichu.

„Jedna věc mě zaráží. Jak je možné, že průměrný chuunin vyvázne z boje s mým ANBU bez zranění?"

Snad tím nenaznačuje... Hinata zbledla. „J-já... M-měla jsem štěstí, pane."

„Nic takového neexistuje."

„Zeptejte se Temari," vylétlo jí z úst dřív, než se stačila zarazit. Kousla se do jazyka. _Nesměla_ odmlouvat. S rostoucí hrůzou pozorovala mladíka před sebou. _Chyba, chyba, chyba!_

„Přestaň s tím."

„S-s čím, pane?"

Neodpověděl hned, podle pauzy, která uplynula mezi jeho slovy, jí připadalo, že se pokouší vykličkovat. „Nejsem tvůj nadřízený. Oslovení _pane _je zbytečné."

„O-omlouvám se." Uklidnila se. Nezněl uraženě ani rozhněvaně.

„Pro příště se na štěstí nespoléhej," vrátil se Gaara k tématu.

A na co se spoléhal on, když s Temari ztropili v Radě tu maškarádu, pomyslela si s jízlivostí. Měla však dostatek rozumu, aby tentokrát držela jazyk za zuby.

„Budu to mít na paměti."

„Večer chci dopodrobna sepsané svědectví." Zvedl se od stolu. „Můžeš jít."

xxx

Zatím Temari civěla do stropu. Doktor odešel před několika minutami. Říkal, že informuje kazekageho o jejím stavu. Určitě se o něčem takovém zmínil. Měla pocit, že se jí mozek mění ve vatu. Nesnášela léky, které jí Kazuo ustavičně předepisoval, a nesnášela klid, jaký ji nutil dodržovat.

Spletli se. Šeredně. Yuna patřil k její skupině ANBU. Účastnili se společně mnoha misí, procestovali spolu pěkný kus země. Kolikrát spolu popíjeli v Hone. Považovala jej – všichni jej považovali – za důvěryhodného. Temari se neodvažovala domýšlet následky. _Co_ všechno se dostalo do nepovolaných rukou? Mnoho informací se Gaara neopovažoval sdílet dokonce ani s _ní... _Jak dlouho jednali Yuna a Kitaro za jejich zády?

„Až odsud vylezu," řekla nahlas, „uškrtím je oba jejich vlastníma střevama."

Čekala, že s ní bude lomcovat vztek, avšak nic takového se nedělo. Naplňovala ji pouze zvláštní, nepřirozená otupělost, která se mísila se slastí. Laudanum* nastupovalo na scénu. Řezavá bolest, zuřivost a strach se pomalu rozpíjely v tinktuře. Tělo jí vláčnělo. Křeč odezněla docela. Otupující moc opia odnášelo pryč všechno zlé. Temari pociťovala nevysvětlitelné nutkání smát se.

Dvojí zaklepání ji vytrhlo z blouznění.

„Dále."

Hinata vešla do pokoje. Chvíli beze slova pozorovala Temari z rohu místnosti. Kde byla předtím? S Gaarou, uvědomila si dívka s překvapivou pomalostí.

„Nevzbudila jsem tě, že ne?" ujišťovala se Hyuuga.

„Nespala jsem."

„Jak ti je?" Hyuuga se posadila na okraj divanu.

„Bylo hůř." Temari dělalo potíže vybavit si, na co se potřebovala zeptat. „Zatraceně..."

Hinatiny oči zabloudily k lahvičce na nočním stolku. „Není to trochu silné?"

„Nechápu." Zmáhala ji ospalost.

„Myslím to laudanum."

„Čertví, co se Kazuovi honilo hlavou," zabručela Temari. Zívla.

„Nechám tě radši odpočívat," řekla Hinata a zamířila ke dveřím.

„Počkej."

„Ano?"

„Zmínil se Gaara, co chystá udělat s Yunou?"

„Ne." Dívka svraštila obočí. „Jen se mě vyptával, jak jsme věděly, že zamíří sem."

„Skutečně?" Temari nevěřila, že by na něco tak jasného nepřišel sám.

„Vlastně..." Hinata znovu klesla na divan. „Hodně se také zajímal o Bakiho..."

„Proč?" Hyuuga jí záležitost v krátkosti vysvětlila. „Aha. Máš pravdu..." Promnula si spánky v marné snaze zahnat otupělost. Snažila se rozplést spletitý uzel událostí, ale jindy bystrá mysl jí teď vypovídala službu.

Později zjistí od bratra víc. Ale teď dovolí laudanu, aby ji ukolébalo ke spánku.

xxx

V kuchyni panoval od pozdního odpoledne čilý ruch. Služebné spolu vzrušeně štěbetaly, zatímco krájely cibuli, drtily pepř a skořici či hnětly těsto v díži. V žhnoucí peci se pekly plátky jehněčího masa spolu se zeleninou. V hrnci se vařila rýže smísená s datlemi a meruňkami. Tori polévala koláčky růžovou vodou a Satsu míchala sladkou omáčku k pečeni. **

„Nezapomeň pak na kávu, Tori. Kazekage-sama si ji přeje ke každému jídlu."

Mladší služebná přikývla.

Satsu položila misku na stůl a vyhlédla ven z okna. V archivu se ještě svítilo. „Pořád tam jsou," poznamenala.

„Kdo?"

„ANBU. Koukni se." Znovu se chopila omáčky. Míchala ji s neobvyklou zuřivostí. „To je vrcholná ostuda. Za Renjiho, věčný pokoj jeho duši, by se nic takového nestalo."

„Do takových věcí já nos nestrkám."

„Měla bys," zabručela Satsu. „Ty jsi tu spoušť neviděla, Tori. Kazekage možná vypadá jako tintítko, ale kdybys viděla, co udělal s tím druhým... No hrůza. Nikdy jsem těm povídačkám o Shukaku moc nevěřila, ale tohle..."

„Byli i horší," namítla Tori, „a ti v sobě neměli ani tasemnici, natož démona."

„Jak myslíš," pokrčila Satsu rameny. Vzala z kořenky lahvičku s badyánem a trochu jej nasypala do omáčky. „Rozhodně by se mi spalo líp, kdyby tu někdo hlídal."

„Další Yuna?"

„Neplácej hlouposti," řekla Satsu. „Vážně nechápu, co se mu honilo hlavou, když nechal svoji paní a sestru bez ochrany."

Tori se zachechtala. „Obě jsou shinobi. Nejsou to děvčata jako my dvě."

„Temari-dono možná, ale s paní Hinatou bych si nebyla tak jistá. Koukni se mi na to jehněčí."

„Potřebuje ještě chviličku," řekla Tori, když nahlédla do pece. „Mám dát vařit čaj?"

„Jo a nezapomeň pak vzít i Temari-dono. Co ti vůbec říkal, než šel?"

„Kazekage? Nic, jen že máme chystat večeři pro čtyři. A utřít ty fleky od krve na chodbě."

xxx

Hinata si česala před zrcadlem vlasy, dokud je neměla úplně hladké. Potom odložila hřeben, vlasy stočila do uzlu a upevnila jehlicemi z mahagonu. Pečlivě prozkoumala výsledek. Doma by jí s česáním pomáhala Hanabi. Večeře v sídle Hyuugů se vždy nesly v duchu aristokratické elegance. Hyuugové, byť střídmí a strozí, považovali za urážlivé, aby se k společnému jídlu přišel někdo zanedbaný. Patřilo k základní slušnosti potěšit ostatní příjemným vzhledem. Proto se pro dnešní večer oblékla do černého kimona zdobeného kolem lemu a na prsou červenými květy. Poskytovalo jí to jakousi útěchu, známé šaty, známý postup, známé zvyky. Bylo v tom cosi uklidňujícího.

Věnovala zrcadlu zamyšlený pohled.

_Věděla_, že ji sleduje zpoza paravanu. _Viděla ho_, temně zářícího, doutnajícího v šeru, kam světlo lampy nedosáhlo. Netušila, na co čeká. Proč ji pozoruje. Neohlédla se. Slyšela jeho kroky, lehké a kočičí. Došel do středu místnosti.

Obrátila se k němu čelem a uklonila se.

„Kazekage-sama."

Srdce jí bilo až v krku.

Pokud mu vadilo oslovení, jaké použila, přešel to bez povšimnutí. Váhavě se mu podívala do tváře. Zdálo se jí, jakoby mezi stíny vrhanými lampou vyhlíželo Shukaku; v jeho pohledu se skrývalo cosi _hladového, _co jí nahánělo strach.

„To hlášení."

Leželo na posteli. Papír pokrývalo úhledné ženské písmo. Podala mu je. Zběžně je prolistoval.

„Jak je Temari?" zeptal se, když odložil zprávu na noční stolek. Do hlasu se mu vloudil neznámý, opatrný tón.

„Už se cítí lépe. Teď spí"

Přikývl. Uvolnil se, aspoň tak jí to připadalo. Posadil se na okraj postele. Měl shrbená záda, povšimla si. Iluze démona spadla a místo něj viděla jen velice unavenou osobu. Skoro ho litovala.

Zíral na ni.

„Stalo se něco?"

„Ne."

Nevěřila mu, ale nechala to být, třebaže jí zvědavost nedala pokoj.

„Temari bude potřebovat pomoc," řekla. „Omluvíte mě?"

xxx

Byla pryč.

Znovu vzal zprávu do rukou, ale ani tentokrát nevěnoval slovům na papíře mnoho pozornosti.

_Baki-dono narazil na problém_, řekla.

Gaara nikdy nesklouzával k vulgarismům.

„Do hajzlu."

Bohužel se Hinata nemýlila.

V archivu scházelo přesně dvě stě padesát soudních spisů, devadesát záznamů jednání Rady, čtyři sta osmdesát devět hlášení misí klasifikovaných jako S a A, blíže neurčené množství majetkových přiznání. Měsíc jeho mravenčí práce se ocitl vniveč. Soupis archivovaných materiálů někdo poškodil. Poslední kontrola archivu proběhla před třemi týdny. Spisy tedy mohl ukrást kdokoli.

Dnešek ho vyčerpal. Dokonce křičel na Matsuri, když ubohá dívka dávala dohromady seznam ztracených dokumentů, jako kdyby za tu pohromu mohla ona. ANBU zatím prohledávali každičký kousek Sunagakure. Povolil jim i výslechy civilistů. Doufal, že k takovému opatření nebude muset sáhnout, ale stalo se.

„Do hajzlu," zopakoval.

Zhasl lampičku. Pokoj se ponořil do tmy. Několik okamžiků tam stál tiše a bez hnutí, než vyšel ven.

Večeře se podávala za chvíli. Vstoupil do jídelny, kde už na něj čekal Baki. Bývalý učitel přikývl na pozdrav. Ani on nepůsobil dobře, žluté světlo podtrhovalo hluboké rýhy kolem úst a na čele. Po lícní kosti se táhla čerstvá jizva, dáreček od Kitara.

„Jsi tu dřív."

„Skončili jsme v archivu asi před hodinou," odvětil Baki. „Doufám, že nám Yuura poví víc, až se probere."

„Jestli se probere," řekl Gaara a klesl na zem na polštář. „Nic z toho se nemuselo stát."

„Proč myslíš?"

„Mluvil jsem s Hyuugou."

„A?"

„Mělo mě napadnout, že se něco děje," řekl Gaara. „Bylo podezřelé, že ses tak zpozdil. Upozornila mě na to až ona."

Baki mlčel. Gaara věděl, že v učitelových očích se dopustil neuvěřitelně hloupé chyby. „Teď už to nezměníš," ozval se pak. Ale to už jeho pozornost patřila vstoupivším dívkám. „Rád vidím, že jsi v pořádku, Temari. Dobrý večer, Hinata-sama."

„Baki-dono," Hyuuga vysekla mírnou úklonu.

Služebné začaly nosit podnosy s různými pokrmy. Místnost naplnila vůně rozličných koření. K jídlu se podávalo víno namísto saké. Gaara pozoroval Hinatu, jak zkusmo usrkává neznámého červeného nápoje. Temari pila čaj s kyselým výrazem v obličeji. Jedli mlčky.

Přes veškerou snahu kuchařek, Gaarovi jídlo chutnalo jako jíl. Znovu se zahleděl na svou manželku, jak sedí vedle sestry a pomalu zvedá hůlky k ústům.

Jako ptáci, když je vyplaší dravec, se rozletěly jeho myšlenky, starosti a strach do všech stran. Viděl jen její ústa, nachově červená, její prsty svírající číši vína. (A její pleť bílou jako alabastr, oblá ňadra, hladké boky, pevná stehna, to vše zahalené v šeru.) Skoro násilím od ní odtrhl zrak. Připadalo mu zvrácené nechat se v takové chvíli unést naléháním těla, obzvlášť před Temari.

„Jak to vypadá venku?" přerušila mlčení Temari.

„Dost zle," odpověděl Baki trpce. „Kitaro vyhodil do povětří půlku ulice v Dolní čtvrti."

„Co s tím má co společného Dolní čtvrť?" nechápala Temari. „Vždyť šli po dokumentech-"

„Potřebovali odvést pozornost. Hnali jsme se přes celou Sunu, když jsme zahlédli ten výbuch."

„My jsme nic neviděly," ozvala se Hinata.

„Dolní čtvrť se nachází až na opačné straně, u jižní brány," vysvětlila Temari. „Okna v sále Rady jsou všechna na severovýchod." Zamyslela se. „Je zázrak, že vás Setsu našla tak rychle. Říkáš... _půlku_ ulice... Co ten blázen použil? Dynamit?"

„Zemřel někdo?"

„Několik lidí utrpělo těžké popáleniny, dvě děti si zlomily páteř a lebku, jak se na ně zřítily stěny... Ale všichni přežili."

Hyuuga zbledla. „Proč... proč to vůbec...?"

Tu otázku si pokládal v Suně každý. Nikdo nedovedl pochopit, co se děje, proč desítky shinobi kazekage degradoval, proč se ztrácí dokumenty, proč je vyslýchají a proč ubývají peníze z pokladny. Proč v poušti ubývají karavany, proč ceny služeb klesají, proč se snižují dodávky základních surovin. Proč se Suně stahuje kolem krku provaz.

Gaara odpověď znal.

xxx

Myuzaki Taró se vyhoupl do sedla. Ostatní už stačili naložit muly a velbloudy vším potřebným. Taró se ohlédl po kazekagem. Jeho pohled se mu nezamlouval. Netušil, jak si to má vyložit. Dvacet let zasedá v Radě a pořád nedovede číst v tomhle usmrkanci.

Očima zabloudil k mladému loutkaři po svém boku. Nenalíčený až bolestně připomínal jeho syna.

S úzkostí v srdci opouštěl západní bránu a následován dvaceti ninji se vydal směrem k hlavnímu městu. Čerstvý ranní vítr jeho chmury brzy odvál pryč.

* _Pro neznalé: laudanum, což je opium rozpuštěné v alkoholu, se svého času užívalo jako analgetikum a uspávadlo. Také uvolňuje stahy příčně pruhovaného i hladkého svalstva, takže zabírá na křeče. A nebojte se, Tem nepropadne závislosti na opiu, Kazuo jí předepsal jen dvě dávky_

_** Bylo otázkou času, než zase začnu básnit o jídle..._


	11. Všem mým čtenářům

Než se dám do dalšího vysvětlování, znovu zopakuji známý fakt.

PÍSEK NEBUDE

Proč? Nelíbí se mi. Nedokážu se donutit navazovat na povídku, jejíž prvních pět kapitol ve mně vyvolává pocit nevolnosti, u šesté třískám hlavou o stůl a u ostatních usínám.

Stále vás zajímá důvod?

Písek jsem začala psát coby čerstvá sedmnáctka. Luca mě vyhecovala, že dokážu napsat povídku, kde bude 90 % romantiky.

Jak jistě víte, žalostně jsem selhala.

Není to ve mně. Jsem cynik. Krvelačný cynik. Jenže začátek příběhu, to příšerné klišé, mi svázalo ruce. I když jsem se pokusila rozšířit děj, nepodařilo se mi to udělat pořádně. Výsledek je ukecaná litanie hysterické Hinaty.

Proto se omlouvám všem, kdo jste to četli a kdo jste prosili o další kapitoly - Písek mě nebaví, po roce zkoušek a školy a zmatků si už ani nepamatuju, co se tam vlastně mělo dít.

(Taky jste mě někteří štvali. Člověk se dělá s krásnou intrikou a vy místo, abyste mě pochválili za brilantní uvažování, buzerujete, kdy se ti dva políbí.)

Ale...

Ale...

Naděje existuje.

Aife dnes zažila inspirativní cestu autobusem a ještě inspirativnější šestihodinový rozhovor s paní archivovou. Drahá Luca jenom přibila poslední hřebík.

Napíšu ___nový_ Písek. Základní téma nechám původní. Některé scény možná poznáte ze starších dílů původního BP, ale celek bude napsaný lépe a pořádněji.

A krvavěji.

Mnohem krvavěji.

Čekejte AU.

Čekejte politiku.

Čekejte krev.

Čekejte zradu.

Čekejte intriky.

Nečekejte Narutovu psychoterapii...

A rozhodně nečekejte, že se tam neobjeví Kankuro v nevěstinci.


	12. Písečné útržky

To, co nebylo a nebude dokončeno...

* * *

Večer dorazili k branám Nagoji. Noční město skýtalo úchvatný pohled: lampiony žluté a červené vrhaly světlo na filigránové stavby, lidé v barevných šatech plnili ulice. všude se ozývaly hlasy a z čajoven ven zněla hudba a smích, ulice tepaly životem. Občas zahlédli křídově bílé tváře prostitutek s rudě nalíčenými rty, jak postávají na rohu a výmluvnými gesty k sobě vábí zákazníky, občas potkali potulného hudebníka hrajícího na ulici za pár ubohých mincí. Saburo mu hodil několik ryu do misky a byl za to odměněn krátkou, veselou skladbou. Na dláždění se povalovali opilí žebráci. Skupina tuláků hrála v kostky jen tak na holé zemi. Od řeky se široko daleko rozléhal křik. Po mostech kráčeli lampáři s loučemi, zdálky připomínali světlušky.

Skupina shinobi z Písečné mířila k paláci, který se tyčil na vrcholu kopce, pod nímž se rozprostíralo město. Někteří z nich jeli na koních, jiní už před chvílí sesedli a vedli zvířata za uzdy. Několik kolemjdoucích jim věnovalo udivené pohledy; nevídali je tu tak často, aby si zvykli na ozbrojence z pouště. Naháněli jim strach, jejich vzhled vyvolával nedůvěru, nezvyklá výzbroj podezření.

Saburo Yuki hleděl na muže v čele výpravy. Taró se zimomřivě choulil pod pláštěm, blížila se zima a na starci si jeho věk vybíral svou daň.

Chci, abys na něj dohlédl, řekla toho dne kazekageho sestra, však víš, aby neprovedl nějakou hloupost. Taró za celou cestu skoro nepromluvil, jen jednou se zmínil o svém synovi. Myuzaki Hikaru možná Sunu zradil, ale to neznamenalo, že otec po synovi nemohl truchlit.

Ohlédl se směrem k řece. Třpytila se žlutými a červenými odlesky lampionů. Saburo Yuki se jemně pousmál a pobídl koně.

Kdyby některá se služek stála v té chvíli poblíž dveří ložnice své paní, jistě by ji překvapily zvuky, které se za nimi ozývaly. Mohla by zaslechnout tlumený smích, pleskot bosých nohou, či táhlé vzdechy a steny. Její představivost by vykreslila tajemného nočního návštěvníka do nejmenších detailů, určitě se jedná o muže ušlechtilého a sličného, který podlehl kráse jejich královny na první pohled.

Nu, pomyslel si Kankuro, dalo by se hodně dlouho polemizovat o tom, _kdo_ vlastně _komu_ podlehl. Královna Roranu dusila své steny do polštáře, zatímco jí jeho citlivé ruce navyklé na drobné, přesné pohyby přiváděly na okraj šílenství. Pobaveně sledoval, jak se mu její tělo vydává vstříc. _Hlouběji_ a Sara se prohnula jako luk. Byla útlá, skoro ji zalehl. Odhodil ten směšný polštář pryč. O okamžik později bylo slyšet jen rytmické vrzání postele a jejich vzdechy. Vzduch se sytil pachem potu dvou lidí. Když se pak od sebe oddělili, nezdržel se Kankuro a kradmo se podíval na ženu po svém boku. Tváře jí stále hořely rozkošnickým nachem, rty měla trochu nateklé a stejně tak hroty drobných ňader. Oči se jí leskly.

"To... to jsem tedy nečekala," ozvala se po chvíli. "Jsou všichni vyslanci ze Suny tak..."

"Zdatní?" napověděl Kankuro a ani se nesnažil zamaskovat smích v hlase.

"Oh, více než zdatní," zasmála se Sara. "Panebože..." Zakryla si oči dlaní. "Když jsi říkal, že mě přehneš přes stůl..."

"Vždy plním své slovo, má paní."

"_Má_ _paní_... Teď to zní úplně..."

"Získalo to zcela nový rozměr, že?"

"To tedy ano," přisvědčila. Zrudla. "_Úplně_." Posadila se. Zírala z okna do tmavohnědé roranské tmy; zuřila písečná bouře.

(Co jste čekali? KANKURO!)

Odklízeli trosky. Kamení, štěrk, ohořelé trámy, kusy zničeného nábytku, to vše bylo zavalené pískem. Kolemjdoucí se zastavovali, aby si prohlédli tu spoušť. Pobořené domy pokrýval nános prachu a popela. Osamocené pískovcové stěny se nebezpečně kymácely nad shromážděným davem a hrozily, že se každou chvíli zřítí. Rýhy brázdily zemi i zdi budov, jako kdyby čísi obří ruka hrábla do země a vyrvala z ní celé kusy. To kazekageho písek, šeptali lidé.

Majitelé domů zasažených výbuchem postávali stranou od shluku čumilů. V tvářích měli vtisknutý nevěřícný výraz lidí. Ještě včera tu stály jejich domy. Hubený vousatý mužík klečel na prašné zemi před zbytky své dílny a tělem mu otřásaly potlačované vzlyky. A jemu podobných se tu nacházelo mnoho. Někteří se snažili odklidit trosky z ulice, ale práce jim ubíhala pomalu. Marnost nad marnost.

Zasažená ulice se rozkládala v nižší části Suny. Když do vesnice dorazil tak vzácný déšť, všechna voda se shromáždila ve zdejších křivolakých uličkách, než se vlila do kanálů, které ji odvedly do podzemních nádrží. Dolní čtvrť plnou malých domků, krámků a tržnic zastiňovaly okázalé stavby výše položených čtvrtí. Zvuk zůstával uvězněn v tomto uměle uzavřeném údolí, odrážel se mezi větrem obroušenými stěnami jako paprsek světla v zrcadlovém sále. Nebylo divu, že jsme nic nezaznamenaly, pomyslela si Temari, která ze svého místa na nízké zídce sledovala tu scénu neštěstí. Hledala Hinatu mezi přihlížejícími. Našla ji, jak rozmlouvá s oním zhrouceným mužem. Mužík zmateně blábolil a Hinata přikyvovala a podávala mu ruku, aby vstal.

...A přitom bylo tak hezky, jak jen zimní Suna mohla nabídnout. Od úst jim šly obláčky páry, tváře jim červenaly mrazem, obloha klenoucí se nad jejich hlavami zářila průzračnou azurovou modří a slunce připomínalo oslnivě bledé kolo. Temari přimhouřila oči a nastavila mu tvář. Nadechla se. V nose jí zaštípal kouř a terpentýn; vzlykající mužík opracovával dřevo, mořil je, barvil, vyráběl z něj nábytek. Jako ředidlo používal právě terpentýn. Sudy této látky stály v rohu jeho dílny. Když explodovaly nálože, vzplanuly i sudy a oheň se brzy rozšířil po dřevěných konstrukcích po celé ulici; Dolní čtvrť hořela jako knot obrovské petrolejové lampy.

Temari se otřásla chladem. Přitáhla si šál těsněji k tělu.

Co se s nimi stane, ptala se později Hinata, když se vrátily. Začnou od nuly, chtělo se odpovědět Temari. "Dostanou odškodnění.".

"Od vesnice?"

"To sotva." Teď si nic takového Suna dovolit nemohla. "Škody uhradí ten, kdo je způsobil."

Hinata se tvářila pochybovačně. Samozřejmě, že věděla, že nic takového se nestane; nebylo v silách jednotlivce splatit takovou pohromu. "Doufám, že jsou bohatí."

"Ani jeden z nich, i když jejich rodina si vydělala slušné jmění v obchodu s látkami. Potíž je v tom, že se jich Shinatori nejspíš u soudu zřekne, aby se vyhnuli skandálu. Jenže zároveň se tak vyváží z povinnosti splatit dluh za ty dva."

"Nezasedají Shinatori v Radě?"

Temari přikývla. "Ostudné, že?"

Později toho dne vyhlížela Temari z okna svého dětského pokojíku ven a zadívala se na budovu Rady tyčící se naproti. Zamyšleně se opřela o stěnu.

Požár, krvavý pokus o vraždu a honička. Velké oslnivé divadlo pro diváky. Špička shinobi v hlavní roli.

A v rukou neměli jedinou stopu.

Temari _tušila._ Doufala, že se mýlí.

Odmítali vypovídat.

Vydal tedy rozkaz k výslechu pod mučením. Dozor nad vykonáním svěřil Bakimu. Netroufal si jít tam osobně. Děsil se Shukaku, které poslední události přivítalo novým návalem divokého hladu. Tušil, že kdyby jen jednou vstoupil do mučírny, nevydržel by odolávat démonovu naléhání.

Lákalo jej podvolit se tomu sladkému, známému nátlaku, ale věděl, že nesmí. Jen jednou se přestane ovládat - a stane se to znovu, nechá se unést, sklouzne po hladké plošině zpátky _dolů_. Nemohl se přesto zbavit nesnesitelného napětí. Gaara _musel_ vědět a nejlépe hned, co se tam dole děje.

Sebral vrchní spis z hromady a donutil se číst. Znaky se mu kroutily před očima. Věty nedávaly smysl. Ne, dnes to nepůjde. Odložil spis stranou. Promnul si spánky. Vstal a přešel k oknu. Jak se díval ven, přistál pohledem na křídlech Východní brány. Vybavil si přitom včerejší ráno, kdy vyprovázel Taróa s ostatními posly na cestu za Takedou.

_Takeda_ _Nobutora_, opakoval to jméno a bublal v něm vztek. Téměř nepochyboval, že stopy povedou k němu. Kdo jiný by hrál takovou hru? Ani poušť, ani vysoké kamenné zdi nezabránily šlechtici zasáhnout. Snad ho tím chtěl varovat, klepnout přes prsty, vysmát se mu do tváře, ponížit ho před ním samotným. Nu, podařilo se.

Gaara se posadil zpět ke stolu. Pokusil se vrátit se k práci, ale opět neudržel pozornost.

Starší jako by se mu snažili jeho úlohu ještě víc ztížit.

Brzy ztratil trpělivost a hlášení se rozletěla po podlaze, když jimi v návalu vzteku mrsknul. Spálit to tady všechno a zmizet. Knihu, která se mu náhodou připletla pod ruku, mrštil o stěnu. Proč to udělali? Vlezli do _jeho_ domu, ohrozili _jeho_ lidi, _jeho_ sestru, _jeho_ manželku, _jeho_ samotného. Chtěl je zabít, hned teď. Shukaku žadonilo, prosilo o krev.

Zastavil se. Blázní. Sesul se do křesla. Ztrácel nad sebou kontrolu. To ho děsilo víc než myšlenka na Takedu.

Z šoku jej vytrhlo kratičké zaklepání. Matsuri předstírala, že nevidí spoušť v místnosti. "Chtějí vás ve...ve výslechovce, pane." Za dívkou se černala vysoká postava ANBU. Gaara zavřel oči. _Nechtěl_ tam. Přesto vstal, zapečetil dveře a vydal se za maskovaným shinobi do mučírny.

Nakolik je zapletený do toho marastu, uvažoval, zatímco sestupovali po schodech do nižších a nižších pater. _Všichni_ _lžou_. Vstoupili do zatuchlé, kysele páchnoucí místnosti s holými stěnami. Ze stropu visela jediná slabá lampa.

Baki mlčky přikývl na pozdrav. Uprostřed seděli pevně připoutaní k židlím Yuna a Kitaro. Prvnímu bezvládně visela hlava na prsou, druhý lhostejně civěl na příchozí a obličej měl zamazaný zvratky a krví. Gaara zadržel dech.

"Kazekage-sama," obrátil se k němu vyslýchající. "To je dobře, že jste přišel."

"Potřebovali jste mě," řekl Gaara a zatím se neodvažoval přiblížit se ke krvácejícímu muži. "Co jste zjistili?"

"Dohromady nic," odpověděl Baki. "Proto jsme tě zavolali. Riku se z něj už hodiny snaží dostat aspoň větu," kývl hlavou směrem k vězňům. "Dozvěděli jsme se jen, že se pokusili udělat něco pro Sunu. Dál to nevysvětlili."

"Už jsem vyslýchal hodně lidí a dost z nich mělo tužší kořínek než tihle dva. Jenže i ty jsem nakonec zlomil. Každého jde zlomit. Tihle..." Riku hledal správný výraz. "Připadá mi, jako kdyby sami přesně netušili. Nevím, jak to říct, abyste mě pochopil správně, pane. Zkoušel jsem se jim prohrabat i v hlavě. Jenže to, co hledáme, tam prostě _není_. Je to zamčený. Nic z nich takhle nedostaneme. Ani nepřímými dotazy. Prostě to nejde."

"Nic se nedozvíte," uchechtl se Kitaro tiše. Gaara zúžil oči.

"Pokračujte ve výslechu." Riku si vyměnil s Bakim udivený pohled, ale poslechl. Okamžik později sevřel hromotluk Kitarovu hlavu do svých dlaní. Žalářem se rozlehl hrozný jekot. Bolest pulzující vězňovým mozkem musela být příšerná. "Tak mluv, ty sráči," sykl Riku. "Kazekage se na něco ptal."

"Komu jsi měl odevzdat ukradené dokumenty?"

"Nedostanete to ze mě," zachraptěl muž, sotva se od něj vyšetřovatel odtáhl. "Už... už jsem vám to říkal tisíckrát!_"_ Rozkašlal se. Pozvracel se.

"Znovu."

Opět křičel. Když Gaara gestem zastavil Rikua, povšiml si slz stékajících po vězňově tváři. Jak dlouho je vlastně vyslýchají?

"Já _skutečně_... Já nevím... Nelžu, já nevím..." blekotal vězeň skrz zvratky. Gaarovi se zvedal žaludek.

"Kde jsou ty dokumenty?"

"My je..." polkl a zadíval se na bratra. "My je ani nestačili vzít."

Gaara pokynul vyslýchateli. Tentokrát Kitaro ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku.

"Je ve vašem zájmu mluvit. Nenuťte mě vyslýchat všechny vaše blízké. Vy víte, že to nakonec dozvím."

"Přesně proto," zachraptěl Kitaro, "přesně pro tohle jsme to museli udělat. Říkali jsme mu, že to nemůže být přece pravda... ale ona to _je_ pravda."

"Ty dokumenty."

"Já NEVÍM!" Další salva bolesti. A další. "Nelžu vám." Roztřásl se. Byl to ubohý pohled, ale Gaara nemínil nechat ho vyklouznout tak snadno. Postavil se k druhému z bratrů a hrubě jej popadl za zátylek. Prsty stlačil reflexní body na krku. Yuna se okamžitě napjal a vytřeštil oči.

"Mluv."

"Nemůžu," hlesl.

"_Mluv,"_ zasyčel Gaara. Shukaku se _pohnulo._

"I kdybych chtěl, tak to _nedokážu_. Říkali vám to. Snažíte se zbytečně. Klidně si nás zabijte, ale nezjistíte nic."

Dozvěděl se dost. Pustil Yunu, který se s heknutím zhroutil na židli. Chvěl se po celém těle.

"Mistře Riku, kdybyste chtěl někoho upravit jako je, jak byste to provedl?"

Riku se zatvářil, jako kdyby vypil číši octa. "Zatraceně..."

"Odpovězte mi na otázku."

"Existuje takové jutsu, pane. Určitě o něm víte. Objevili ho v Divadle."

"Technika tiché loutky," řekl Baki. "Přiznávám, že ani mě to nenapadlo."

"Jaký je její mechanismus?" Gaara to věděl, ale chtěl to slyšet od nich. Napadlo ho právě řešení. Elegantní a hnusné. Jediné možné.

"Je to manipulace čakry v mozku." Baki se odmlčel. Domyslel si, nad čím Gaara uvažuje. "Ale přece byste ji..."

Kazekage se obrátil k Anbu, který do této chvíle mlčky stál u dveří. "Přivedeš sem mou ženu."

Když se Anbu vydal splnit rozkaz, odkašlal si Baki: "Doufejme, že se tvá paní jenom zdá tak útlocitná."

"Je shinobi," odsekl Gaara, třebaže sám o ní pochyboval. _Útlocitná,_ to slovo ji vystihovalo dokonale. Samozřejmě, že se jí její úloha nebude líbit. Ani jemu se nezamlouvala představa, že si pošpiní ruce _tímhle_, ale neměl na vybranou. Přikáže jí to, bude-li to nutné.

Uplynulo půl hodiny, než se Hyuuga objevila ve dveřích mučírny. Stačil jediný pohled na její zesinalou tvář, aby si Gaara uvědomil, jak moc se děsí být mezi těmito holými zdmi. Anbu ji jemně popostrčil vpřed a Hyuuga div nezakopla o vlastní nohy. Rozšířenýma očima těkala po místnosti. Drobné zuby se nervózně zahryzly do načervenalých rtů. Ruce se jí střídavě rozevíraly a zavíraly. Udělala několik drobných krůčků směrem k nim, než se zarazila. Vrhla zoufalý pohled po Bakim, který jen pokrčil rameny.

"P-proč jste mě volali?"

"Potřebuji tvůj byakugan," odpověděl Gaara.

"Co... co mám dělat?" Pohlédla na Yunu.

"Vidíš na něm něco zvláštního?"

"Vy hajzlové," hlesl Yuna. "Zasraní hajzlové..."

"Co vidíš?" zopakoval Gaara netrpělivě otázku. Hyuuga zamrkala. Na chvíli zavřela oči. Na spáncích jí vystouply žíly. Když vzhlédla, v jejích očích se táhly tenké linky vlásečnic. "Má něco v hlavě."

.

.

.

.

.

...Ten cliffhanger vznikl náhodou. Believe it.


End file.
